Avatar: The Dawn of a New Era
by Bvega42
Summary: 3 months since the 100 year war ended, and the world has recovered. But then, a strange event occurs, when Aang and his friends witness creatures from a lost era. But as time went on, they'll meet an ancient enemy. More deadly than ever before. And may bring the world into global destruction.
1. History's Prologue

Water.

Earth.

Fire.

Air.

Katara's grandmother used to tell her stories about the old days: a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar master of all 4 elements; only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

100 years passed since Roku's disappearance, and the Fire Nation was nearing victory of the war. Countless innocent lives were slaughtered and taken by the Fire Nation, most of the Southern Water Tribe's waterwenders were captured and taken. Never to be seen again, and Katara's mother Kya sacrificed herself to save her in a raid when she was only 5.

On year 98 of the war, Katara's and Sokka's father Hakoda and the other men left to help the Earth Kingdom.

Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, and that the Fire Nation has wiped them all out to extinction.

But Katara never lost hope. And she believed that, somehow, the Avatar will return to save to world.

2 years later, she and Sokka discovered Aang in an iceberg with his Sky Bison, Appa. Who has survived by running away, and formed an iceberg around them.

And that's when their journey begins.

After the encounter with former Prince Zuko, they'd traveled the world for Aang to learn the other 3 elements. And Katara finally became a better waterbender.

As time went on, they've been joined by a blind earthbender named Toph.

But after a fight that nearly cosh Aang's life, they were forced into hiding in the Fire Nation.

And soon after recovery, they along with their allies invaded the Fire Nation during a Solar Eclipse.

But have failed.

Towards the end of the summer, the biggest battle in history took place as Sozin's Comet soars over the Earth. And Aang battled Ozin, and soon defeated him.

And Zuko's sister Azula was also defeated.

Soon, Zuko was announced Fire Lord. And soon the world, for the first time in over a century. Has returned and restored into peace.

3 months after the war, peace has restored the world.

And for one remarkable group of friends.

A journey through life...

Is a heart pounding adventure.

But what Aang and his friends are about to find out.

Is that something...

Big.

Is coming.

* * *

Our Galaxy.

The Milky Way.

Our Sun takes 225 million years to loop around the Galaxy once. One Era in particular lasted 165 million years. So if one rotation of the Galaxy is...

1 hour.

The Earth is 20 hours old.

Certain creatures lived for 48 minutes.

And us...

48 seconds.

The Earth appeared 4.6 billion years ago, and 1.6 billion years later. Is when the first singled celled living organisms appeared.

Hundreds of millions later, and soon Earth became home to so many strange and bizarre creatures.

Some, you can't even imagine or believed they even existed.

It was the dawn, of the Paleozoic Era.

Millions of years came by, and creatures have come and gone throughout the oceans. But then, one revolutionary creature appeared. To crawl out of the sea, and onto to dry land.

And soon, creatures conquered the land, the air and now land.

But then, 110 million years after the first Human ancestor crawled to land. The largest mass extinction in Earth's history happened. The cause from massive volcanic eruptions, followed by many more. 95% of all life on Earth, vanished into extinction.

It was the Permian Extinction.

The Great Dying.

Our ancestors were able to survive and escape with their lives and were only hanging by a thread.

20 million years later, out of the deserts came something revolutionary. A group of Reptiles destined to rule the Earth, for 165 million years.

The Dinosaurs.

It was the dawn of the Mesozoic Era.

And soon, Dinosaurs...

Took over the world.

Over the course of 30 million years, Dinosaurs got more and more successful. Until they were the biggest.

The fiercest.

And most incredible animals on the planet.

Whatever the climate, whatever the habitat. Dinosaurs made it their own.

Their strength, was the able to adapt.

They grew to gigantic sizes.

Evolve into powerful killers and monsters.

Like the famous Tyrannosaurus Rex, and Raptors.

And their distant relatives, the Pterosaurs. Have even laid claimed, to the skies.

But sadly, as the old saying goes.

All good things, must come to an end.

65 million years ago, at the end of Late Cretaceous. A meteor, as big as Mt. Everest, 6 miles across. slammed into the Gulf of Mexico, in the Yucatan Peninsula, in Chicxulub. With the force of 100 million Atomic Bombs. The impact results were unimaginable, even in your worse nightmares. Firestorms, earthquakes, and megatsunmanis, and finally the sun was blocked for many for years. Over 70% of all life on Earth, died out.

All the forests in North and South America were destroyed by fire. Already weaken, Dinosaurs are the animals that suffered most. If they don't as a result of the impact, and it's immediate consequences. They will die gradually, in the aftermath.

In a relatively short time, in a matter of months.

Dinosaurs become history.

Or do they...

The Dinosaurs might've been wipe from history.

But not forgotten.

But imagine you could travel back in time.

Back across 65 million years.

As you travel, you would see huge changes in the vegetation and the climate. Even the surface of the Earth itself, would move. As mountain ranges are pushed up, by colliding continents.

You would then reached a remarkable time in Earth's history. Known as the Cretaceous.

It is a very different world.

The Himalayas do not yet exist, and the Atlantic is only half as wide. There is no grass, only conifer forests and fern prairies.

This is a world, ruled...

By Dinosaurs.

But further back, there was the Jurassic Period. A time when life on Earth, was at it's most spectacular.

The creatures of that time, bathe in a warm tropical climate. There are no ice caps at the poles. Flowers and broad leafed trees are yet to evolved. In the air, and on the land. The world is dominated by Reptiles. And by far the most common...

Are the Dinosaurs.

Throughout the Mesozoic, wherever you go, you'll find a bewildering variety of Dinosaurs.

Some are miniatures. A foot long.

Others, are more massive.

And the biggest of those of predators, are dwarfed by of the herbivores.

But they are not the only giants.

Huge Pterosaurs rule the skies.

And below, massive Marine Reptiles harvest the rich oceans.

No matter what happened, either climate change or the final outcome of the meteor impact. Extinction found these creatures, but life always bounces back. To create new worlds.

And sometimes, have the most strangest events.

And Life...

Finds a way.


	2. Nightmarish Encounter: New Day

In a dark gloomy place, little white specks floated around. And then, emerging from the darkness, a submarine slowly descends deep in the water.

The sub was only a prototype 2 men vehicle, in the last few months. The submarine has been in development, and this is being tested. The problems they're dealing with so far is dealing with water pressure and limited air supply.

The sub soon enters a bay in the western side of the Earth Kingdom. And not only that, but a revolutionary piece of tool has been invented. And are testing it out.

And at the surface, a large storm occurs.

Back underwater, the sub soon reaches the bottom of the bay. And starts looking around.

But as they did, unknowingly above them. A lightning flash reveals a large Whale like shaped silhouette.

* * *

Meanwhile, a team of 4 were on shore with a mini airship. And a man was at a distance waiting for something with piece of gadget of some kind.

_"Land One, comm call testing. Do you read?"_

"Loud and clear." Said an Earth Kingdom citizen. And then he turns to the airship. "Air One, begin tracking."

And soon the airship takes off.

He watches as the airship leaves, while nearby in the bushes a purring sound was heard. And then something rushes by in the leaves, the man quickly turns to it. But saw nothing, and assume it was a small animal.

Meanwhile, the airship soon hovers over the location were the sub.

"Okay, looks like the dive is a success." Said the pilot. "Tell the sub to head out."

"Roger that." Said the man. "Marine One. It's a success, get outta there."

* * *

"Understood." Said the sub pilot. "We're heading out."

Soon, the sub begins to head out and leave the bay.

And as they back up, the lanterns were pull out. But a large shadow of some kind of sea creature was behind them. And then a gaping mouth was shown as the sub unknowingly moved closer.

On the surface, the faint light from the sub suddenly went out.

* * *

Soon, the man was having trouble trying to reach them.

"Marine One, I need visual. Confirm position." He called but their was no response. "Can you hear me? Are you out?"

Soon the airship landed behind him.

"Marine One?" Called a member. "Guys?"

And then the pilot noticed something.

"What is that?" He frowned.

In the treeline near them, some branches shook as if something was moving through them.

Something big.

Meanwhile, the man is still trying to contact the sub.

"Seriously, guys, this isn't funny." Said the man. "Marine One? Confirm you're out, Marine One." Behind him the member in the airship were yelling to him. "Confirm position. Can you hear me, Marine One, where are you?!"

And then he turns to the airship as the members were yelling and making gestures to get in the ship.

He then got up.

"I can't reach them!" He yelled to them. And then he noticed they were trying to tell him something. "What?!" And then a lightning flash reveals the head of a giant brown scaled Reptile of some kind and has large teeth. And has it's sights on him, the man looked back but saw nothing from the darkness. And then he turns back to the airship. "What is going on?! I can't hear you!"

And then another lightning flash showed the creature now closing in. And then having a nervous feeling, the man stiffens and slowly looks behind him. And then found himself looking at the creature, it was almost like a living monster. And then the man screamed in fear as the creature then let out a thunderous roar.

And then the man takes off running as the airship quickly took off in the air.

And then the giant creature takes off chasing after the man. Clearly being a predator, and the man dropped his things. And then the gadget.

"No, no! Wait! Don't go!" He yelled.

And then the creature's right foot stomps on the gadget completely crushing it.

"Throw him the ladder!" Yelled a member.

Quickly another member lowers down a rope ladder, and the man desperately tries to grab it.

"Don't go!" He yelled.

He continues to run as the giant creature snaps it's 5 foot jaws at him. Not much was seen from the darkness, but they made out it was 40 feet long, at least 15 feet at the shoulder. And was on 2 strong legs with 3 toes, and arms incredibly small for it's size.

And then the man ran pass a log on top of a rock. And the creature then lowers and brought it's head under the log, and then used it's sheer strength it lifted the log up like it was nothing. And the log drops down on the ground, and then delay bought the man a few seconds. And the man ran for the ladder as it nears the edge of a small ledge with the creature behind him.

"No, wait! Don't go!" He yelled.

And then he ran up a small stump, and then made a leap of faith as the creature lunges with it's mouth open. And then the man caught the ladder as the creature ends up with a mouthful of seawater. It then lifts up and roars, and the spotlight from the ship revealed a set of scars on the right side it's neck from the jaw corner going up.

The man laughs thinking he was home free, but then suddenly there was a powerful forceful downward jerk. He clings on as he looked down and saw the creature has caught the end of the ladder with it's mouth. And was swinging it side to side.

"We're gonna stall!" Said the pilot. "Cut it, now!"

"Do it, John!"

"We're gonna die, here!"

A member quickly brought out his knife, and lowers to cut the rope. But another quickly holds the knife trying to stop him.

"No, no, no, no!" The man pleaded.

The creature continues it's tug of war match with the airship. And if it continues, it could easily bring the whole aircraft down.

"I SAID CUT IT!" The pilot yelled.

"I don't wanna die!" The man cried.

And then with a powerful jerking swing to the right, the creature rips off a section it was holding onto. And the airship straightens out as the creature shakes the ladder off. And soon it begins to fly away as the creature lets out a thunderous roar.

The man laughed in relief, and turns up as the other members cheered at that.

But then suddenly, a gigantic sea monster Reptile lunges from the depths. And with it's jaws wide opened, and then clamped down over the man and then lowers down pulling off the ladder in the process.

Beneath the waves, the creature was barely visible in the darkness. But it looked like a Serpent with 4 flippers on each side with a long tail.

On the airship, the team were completely shock and stunned of what just happened.

"What was that thing?" A woman exclaimed.

"I don't know." Said a man. "But this is something we can't ignore."

The airship flies away from the area, and the giant Marine Reptile emerges to the surface for a breath of air. And then dives down and swims out into the open sea.

* * *

The next day, the sun raises as soon it gazed over Ba Sing Se. It was one of those days where Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Suki came together with their free time.

They were with Iroh in his tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon, and with them were Mai and Ty Lee.

"Ah, it's so nice to get together now and then." Sokka said.

"Hard to imagine that it's only 3 months since the war finally ended." Aang gladly said.

"I'm glad that it's finally over." Katara said.

"Well, as the saying goes, "Nothing stays the same, forever"." Iroh said.

"Yeah, but I think I'm gonna miss all the fighting days we had." Toph bluntly said.

"Well, it beats better than a prison cell." Mai said in her usual tone.

"So, Ty Lee, how are things going as a Kyoshi Warrior?" Aang asked.

"Great, and a few members I managed to teach some Chi blocking moves." Ty Lee responded.

Suki laughed a bit. "Though 2 members sorta got paralyze for a while by accident."

"Well, it's all glad it's in the past." Sokka said. "And now we focus what the future might have."

"You mean like that good painting you did of us." Katara sarcastically teased. "Or the lost Appa posters you did."

"Hey! You know I'm not very good at art." Sokka said in defense.

Momo chattered at Sokka.

"Oh, think you can do better, Momo?" Sokka snapped sarcastically. "Be my guest, then."

Aang, Katara and Suki couldn't help but snicker from that.

"I know it's been 3 months, but I'm still surprised you took my father's bending away." Zuko said to Aang.

"At least it was that rather than killing him." Aang said.

"I sure wish, Mom was there when the war ended." Katara said a little sad.

"Hey, you know she's always with you." Aang said. "She'd be proud how far you've gotten."

"Thanks, Aang." Katara smiled.

But strangely a commotion was heard outside as they saw a few people ran by.

"What the?" Toph frowned.

"What's going on?" Aang got up.

They soon got outside, and saw a crowd with a man in front of it telling them something.

"I'm telling you!" He said. "It was a giant Lizard of some kind, at least 20 feet tall!"

The people in the crowd gasped in concern thinking there's a monster out there.

"This thing, it-it had giant jaws that could swallow you whole." He added.

The crowd murmurs in concern.

"What kind of creature is that?"

"Where did it come from?!"

Then Aang leaps into the air, and landed beside the man.

"Enough!" He yelled out.

"Avatar Aang." The man exclaimed in shock and then bows in respect.

As well as the crowd.

"Now, what's going on?" Aang asked.

"Well, there's- I saw..." The man stuttered.

"Okay, okay, look just take your time." Aang said calmly.

"Okay, last night I was with some team members with a submarine test." He explained. "And then, that's when IT appeared."

"It?" Aang frowned.

"A monstrous Reptile." The man said. "It had jaws like it could crush and bite through steel."

Katara and the other walked through the crowd.

"Did you get a good look at it?" Katara asked.

"It was too dark, and was rainy." He shook his head. "All I saw was it standing on two strong legs with short arms."

Suki only drew the outline of what it looked like. And showed it to him. "Like this?"

"Yes, yes, something like that." He said.

"Where did you last saw it?" Aang asked.

"At an abandon harbor." The man said. "West coast." He brought out a map of where they were last night.

* * *

Later, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee rode on Appa to the place where the creature was last seen.

And soon Appa landed, and they climbed off him and began to look around.

As Sokka looked, he then felt as if he stepped in a puddle. And he looked down, and saw it was a large footprint.

"Whoa!" Sokka said a little awe.

Aang in the others soon joined him, and Momo sniffs around the footprint. And he easily fits within it.

Aang kneels and examines it. "Jeez."

"A Reptile made that?" Suki frowned in disbelief.

"It's gotta be, what, 15, 20 feet at least." Katara thoughtfully suggested.

"Maybe, whatever it was, I think it might be as big as Appa." Aang said.

Appa grunted as him turns to them.

"I just hope whatever it is, I hope it's still not around." Sokka said.

And then, Momo looked as if he spotted something. And he flew over, and picks up a white object. And then brought it back to the group.

"Whatcha got there, Momo?" Aang asked as Momo hands it to him.

Aang holds the object, and reveals to be a tooth. Likely from the creature last night.

"Whoa." Katara said in awe.

"It looks like a tooth." Sokka said.

"Yeah, but what kind of creature would have a tooth like that?" Suki wondered.

"Sabertooth Moose Lion?" Toph guested.

"I don't think so." Aang said. "Their fangs don't have serrations. This ones seems more robust, almost for crushing."

"I don't think any creatures we know of have teeth like that." Suki said.

"What do you think, new species perhaps?" Katara questioned.

"Maybe." Aang said. "I think maybe we should try to find it."

"Uh, Aang, one problem." Sokka suddenly pointed out.

"What?" Aang turns to him.

"The storm last night probably washed most of the footprints left by that thing." Sokka said. "It could be miles away by now."

"Whatever this thing is, it's clearly a predator." Zuko said.

"Maybe we should head back now." Katara suggested.

"Hold on, before before we head back to Ba Sing Se." Aang said. "Any chance we can make a quickly trip to the Southern Air Temple, there's something I want to do."

"I guess it's okay, we hadn't been for a while." Sokka said.

And soon they climbed onto Appa's back, and they begin to fly to the Southern Air Temple.

But unknowingly, over a mile above them, a flash of black quickly soars by.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**When I was younger, Avatar: The Last Airbender was one of my favorite shows.**

**Little question for Stegz.**

**What do you find enjoyable with the series?**


	3. Discovery in the Air Temple

A few hours later, they soon arrived at the Southern Air Temple, which is still in ruins.

And soon, Appa lands and they climbed off. And Aang looks out upon his old home, he can almost see glimpses of before he ran away.

"So, uh, why exactly are we here again?" Sokka asked.

"I just wanted to drop off a memory for Gyatso, it won't take long." Aang bringing out a drawing of Gyatso. "Why don't you and Katara show the others around?"

"I think that's a great idea." Suki said. "Never been here before."

"How bout we meet at the by the Temple Sanctuary?" Katara suggested.

And they soon parted ways.

But unknowingly, on a cliff ledge, a glimpse of a silver rushed by.

* * *

Soon, Aang placed Gyatso's memorial where he was buried last time after the war.

Aang sighed. "Sure wish you were here today to see this Gyatso."

Back before the iceberg, Gyatso was Aang's airbending teacher. They were very close, he was almost a father to Aang.

But even though he's gone, Aang knows that Gyatso would be proud of bringing the world in peace again.

He soon stood up, and heads out of the tent, and made one last glance of Gyatso's memorial. And heads outside.

As soon as he got outside, he then suddenly froze.

"Huh?" Aang looking at the snow.

On the snow, there was a set of tracks. And each had 2 claws on each side, but Aang doesn't remember seeing of his way in the tent.

"That's weird." He said. "They weren't here a minute ago."

Aang glanced around, but there was nothing there. He soon shrugged and begins to head over to meet with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were looking around near the temple.

"So, this is where at all began, huh?" Toph asked.

"Well, our home back at the south pole is." Sokka corrected. "But otherwise, yeah."

"It's also where we found Momo." Katara said.

Sokka walks around. "Yep, and after that, after some encounters. We got to the norTH!" He suddenly cringed and stiffs in pain.

The others turned to him from the shout.

"Sokka, are you okay?" Suki asked.

Then suddenly Sokka let out a loud scream in pain, it was so loud it echoed for miles. And then he started hopping around one his left foot and holds his right as a sharp silver object was stuck in it.

And then he drops to the ground and cries as Aang just arrived.

"What happened?!" Aang asked.

"Something... Sharp!" Sokka winced.

Aang quickly removes the object from his foot.

Katara came over and brought out some water bends it over the wound and heals.

And Suki kneels down and picks up the object, and it's revealed to be some kind of spine.

"What is this?" Suki frowned.

"I think it's some kind of spine." Aang said.

"But, where did it come from?" Zuko said.

And then a growl was heard nearby.

"You all heard that, right?" Sokka asked.

"Shh, I think it's over there." Aang pointed near them.

They peered over a rail one by one. But what they saw was a complete shock.

Below them was a real Dragon.

It was about 40 feet long or more, most of that is tail. It almost has semi long neck, and a long head with a nose horn. 2 claws on each of it's 4 feet, and has green eyes and scales that resemble eyelashes. It's tail was covered and armed with sharp spines, and it was silver in color.

"Is that a... Dragon?" Ty Lee said not believing her eyes.

"Yeah, but I thought you said those 2 Dragons were the last ones." Sokka turned to Aang and Zuko.

"That's what we thought till today." Zuko said.

"Wait, I think she's hurt." Katara noticing some wounds on the Dragon.

The Dragon had scratches and bruises across her body. It's likely she was attacked by another animal.

"Maybe we should try to help her." Aang said.

"I'm sorry, help it?" Sokka turned to him as if he was crazy.

"Sokka, it's hurt." Aang said.

"Yeah, but Dragons breath fire." Sokka pointed out. "I'm not planning to be a kabob, today."

"Fine, you guys stay if you want." Katara said getting fed up. "I'm gonna help her." She then made her way to the Dragon.

"Katara, wait!" Sokka trying to stop her.

Katara carefully made her way to the Dragon, and it wasn't long before she noticed her approaching. And the Dragon then took a defensive stance with her tail spines out and growls.

"Okay, okay." Katara calmly said. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I just want to help you."

The Dragon growls at her, and then Katara brought out something and her bag and holds it out.

"You hungry, girl?" Katara asked.

The Dragon growled but got interested of the bit of food. And cautiously took a few steps to her.

"It's Seal jerky, you'll like it." Katara calmly said.

Soon, the Dragon brought her snout near hand. And sniffs the bits of jerky, and soon her hunger took over and licks up the jerky bits with tongue and soon swallows it.

The Dragon soon turns back to her, and thinking she's not a treat. The Dragon soon made a purring sound and lightly nuzzled.

Katara giggled a bit. You're welcome. Now, let's get you patched up."

* * *

An hour later, the Dragon's wounds have been tended and patch up. And the Dragon seemed more relaxed now, even with the others around.

"Well, she seems to be feeling better, now." Aang said.

"Yeah, a lot better." Katara lightly stroking the Dragon.

"This Dragon almost looks as if she's all metal." Sokka looking at the Dragon.

"These spines are sharper than even my daggers." Mai said.

"I've seen a lot of Dragon paintings and drawings." Zuko said. "But, none of them looked like her."

"What do you think, new species?" Aang frowned.

"Pretty much." Zuko said.

"So, what should we call it?" Toph asked.

"How bout, Sharptail." Sokka said.

They all looked at him with blank looks.

"What?" Sokka exclaimed. "Her tail's sharp."

"I don't think that will work, Sokka." Aang said.

Momo chattered at Sokka.

"Oh, think you got a better idea, Momo?" Sokka glared at the Lemur.

"Well, maybe the name should be something about herself." Suki suggested.

"Sharpwing?" Ty Lee guested. "It should me something with sharp in it."

"It's something, but not good enough." Katara said.

"Well, this thing does has a whip like tail." Sokka glancing at the Dragon's tail. "Almost razor like."

Katara then turns to him. "Say that again."

"Razor like tail." Sokka repeated.

"Hmm?" Katara thought. "What about, Razorwhip?"

The others glanced each other.

"That's actually not bad." Suki said.

"Yeah." Toph agreed with her.

"Fitting name." Mai said.

The Dragon now called a Razorwhip, nuzzled Katara.

"Seems like she likes you." Aang said.

"I guess she does." Katara said petting her. "I think I'll name you... Windshear."

The Razorwhip growled happily seeming to like that.

And then Suki glanced at the Sun, and by the position, nightfall is only 2 hours away.

"Hey guys, maybe we should head back." Suki suggested. "It might better to leave now before it gets dark."

"What about, Windshear?" Katara asked.

"Katara, I really don't think bringing a Dragon back is a good idea." Sokka said climbing onto Appa's saddle.

"I'm afraid he's right." Zuko said. "If we bring her back, it could be a matter of time before hunters come after her."

"But we can't just leave her like this." Katara noting Windshear's condition.

"Katara, she's a Dragon." Sokka bluntly said. "She breathes fire, and can flies. She's not easy to catch."

"I'm sorta with Sokka, I'm sure she can handle herself now." Aang assured.

Katara sadly turns to Windshear as she purrs.

And sadly sighed. "I guess you're right."

And soon she joins the others on Appa.

"Yip, yip." Aang said to Appa.

And soon Appa takes off into the air, and leaves the Air Temple as Windshear watches as they left.

But Windshear just stood there, and watched as they soon disappeared.

And then she takes off into the air.

* * *

A little over an hour later, they were flying back to Ba Sing Se. And it was now dark.

"Quite a day, isn't it?" Sokka said laying down. "A little trip to the Southern Air Temple, and some crazy thing about a large Reptile."

"And even found a new species of Dragon." Toph added.

"Yeah, sure is something." Katara said a little sad and looking at the ocean below them.

"Don't feel bad, Katara." Aang glanced back at her. "I'm sure Windshear will be okay now. Besides, it's not everyday someone encounters a Dragon. And besides, at least we now know that some Dragons actually did escape from Humans and hid from the war."

"You don't think the end of the war is bringing the remaining ones out from hiding, do you?" Sokka questioned.

"Who knows, maybe it is." Zuko said.

"Yeah, maybe." Katara said a little gloomy.

"I wonder just where they were hiding." Suki wondered.

"The world is pretty big, maybe in remote areas in deep caves." Aang theorized.

They continued to fly over a mile over the ocean, and soon the Earth Kingdom mainland was coming into view.

"Ah, Earth Kingdom ahead." Aang sighed happily.

"Nothing sweeter than arriving back." Sokka said.

Sokka then leans back and sighs, but strangely an eerie sound was heard. And Sokka widen his eyes as the others turned to him.

"Wow, that was an impressive sigh, Sokka." Aang said.

"Uh... That wasn't me." Sokka said uneasily.

Then Momo's ears perked up, and then chitters and flew around Appa in a frantic way. Appa himself look nervous as he glanced around.

"What is it, buddy?" Aang patted him.

And then Momo screeched, and then quickly flies off ahead of them.

"What's gotten into Momo?" Aang frowned.

And then an eerie banshee high pitched whistle was heard ringing through the night sky.

"What is that?" Katara looked around.

And then suddenly a bright purple fire blast came from nowhere and explodes right in front of Appa as he came to a stop. And everyone struggled to hold on as then a flash of black suddenly flashed by. But it was so fast they didn't get a good look.

"What was that?!" Sokka yelled.

"I don't know!" Aang looked around.

"Anybody see it?!" Suki yelled trying to see the attacker.

"It's too dark!" Katara exclaimed. "I can't see anything!"

"Get us outta here, Appa!" Aang yelled.

Appa then tries to make a break for the mainland, but another purple blast almost hit him. And then another, and then another.

"It's no use!" Zuko yelled. "We can't get far enough from that thing!"

"What do we do?!" Toph asked.

Aang quickly thinks, and then had an idea. And then he brought out his glider.

"I have an idea, be it means taking a risk of me being bait." Aang said.

"At this point, I'll take ANYTHING!" Sokka screamed.

"Ty Lee, how's your timing?" Aang turned to her.

"Pretty good and quick! Why?" Ty Lee asked.

"You chi blocking skills are about to be tested in the dark, get ready!" Aang said and then hops off Appa and glides off.

"Okay!" Ty Lee replied.

"Wait, what?!" Katara exclaimed.

Aang glides and looks around for the attacker, but it was clear that it was literally invisible in the dark.

"Come on, where are ya?" Aang glanced.

And then, a distance roar was heard as Aang looked and then saw a black Dragon emerging through clouds and roars at him. Aang barely had enough time to dodged it.

The Dragon was similar in size of Windshear, but only 26 feet long And it has a streamlined aerodynamic body design. Has a U shaped head with long ear flaps and a few others aside them. And has dorsal plates on it's back, and it's tail has wing like fins to help keep balance in the air. And has green Cat like eyes.

Then Aang quickly pulls up, and soon passes the cloud line. And he looks around, and there was no sign of the Dragon.

"I think I lost it." He said.

Or so he thought.

Half a mile above him, the Dragon soars over Aang. And then the Dragon lets out a sonar wave, and it quickly bounces off Aang.

The Dragon growls, and then tucks his wings into a dive. And the falls through the air like a missile with a banshee whistle.

Aang heard the whistle, but isn't sure where it's coming from.

And then at the last second, Aang saw the Dragon and quickly flips sideways as the Dragon fires a blast.

Aang quickly dives through the clouds and the Dragon chases after him. And was closing the distance fast, but then suddenly a silver flash slams into the black Dragon.

"What the...?" Aang stared.

The silver flash was revealed to be Windshear who actually followed the group. And with the Dragon knocked aside, she quickly joins Aang.

"Thanks, Windshear." Aang said.

Windshear growled.

And then the black Dragon appeared and chased after them. But Aang soon saw Appa ahead.

"Okay, I hope this works." Aang said.

"Here he comes!" Sokka yelled to the others.

"Is that Windshear?!" Katara exclaimed.

Ty Lee waited for the right moment as Aang and Windshear were quickly getting closer. But she never actually hit a moving target in the dark before.

"NOW!" Aang yelled.

And then he and Windshear quickly flew pass Appa, then Ty Lee using her quick agility, leaps into the air as everything went in slow motion. She soon nears the Dragon as his mouth glows ready to fire, and then quickly jabs a fist at the Dragon's neck immediately stunning him.

And then reality speed was brought back, and the Dragon roars as he suddenly lost the use of his wings and falls as Ty Lee lands back on the saddle and Aang soon lands as Windshear flew alongside them.

The Dragon was heard roaring all the way as it hits the water near the shoreline of the coast. And then hits the beach and then into the treeline.

"Whoa, that must've been some hit." Katara said staring where the Dragon fell.

"We better head down to be sure it's alright." Aang said.

"Are you crazy?!" Sokka exclaimed. "That thing tried to kill us."

"We should at least be sure it's alright." Aang firmly said. "Appa, take us down!"

And soon Appa heads to the beach.

* * *

Appa soon lands on the beach, and near them was the skid mark left from the Dragon hitting the ground.

"I hope we didn't kill it." Ty Lee said fearing the worse of what she did.

And then a roar was heard as then they saw the black Dragon, badly injured and limping out from the trees. It's likely he broke his left front leg form the crash.

And then the Dragon dropped on his side, and breathes heavily. And then growls at the group.

"I didn't mean for this happen." Aang said to the Dragon.

The Dragon growls at Aang, but then he lost consciousness.

And then they slowly went up to the Dragon, but he was still alive.

"He's alive." Zuko said. "But barely."

Katara then bends some water over the Dragon's body to heal him. And soon, some of the wounds are tended.

"Okay, let's get a bandage on that leg." Katara said.

Sokka quickly came back with a bandage roll, and wraps it around it's broken leg.

And soon, the Dragons' injuries were mended and taken care of.

"I guess we made have to camp out here for the night." Aang said.

Sokka sighed. "So much for sleeping on a bed."

And soon, the others went to set up camp. But Aang stayed by the unconscious Dragon.

"I'm sorry for this." Aang said to him.

And then Aang gently placed a hand on the Dragon's snout. And then went off to get some sleep.

Soon, they were all asleep, but in the treeline in the shadows. A creature looks out upon the sleeping group, and then silently moves away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Surprise! I've decided to bring Dragons as well as Dinosaurs.**

**And since 2 surviving Dragons were shown in the series, it's likely some might've survived and went into hiding.**


	4. New Friend and return of an Enemy

Early the next morning, Aang was the first to wake up and sees the black dragon still out. Aang felt sorry for the decision of injuring him, but he didn't had a choice. Like Windshear, this dragon has never been seen before. Aang doesn't even remember seeing paintings or drawing of it.

And Windshear actually stayed with them the whole night.

Luckily, the dragon's condition is stable. He'll be lucky to heal from his injuries. Only 20 feet from the dragon, Aang sat down and waits for the dragon to wake up.

"I'm sorry I did this to you." Aang said.

Then, the dragon began to stir. And then slowly wakes up, he blinks a few times. And when his vision clears, he soon saw Aang and growls.

"Easy, I'm not gonna hurt you." Aang gently said.

The dragon growled, and even tries to stand. And growls in pain from his leg.

And then, Aang brought out a Salmon.

"You hungry, boy?" Aang asked holding it out.

Though reluctantly, the dragon limped over to Aang. And as his head was almost in reach, he gaped his mouth open as he showed there was no teeth.

"Huh, toothless." Aang frowned. "Wait, I thought you had-"

Before Aang could finished, the dragon suddenly shot out peg like teeth from it's gums. Revealing having retractable teeth. And then snatches the fish quickly, and making Aang jumped back. And the dragon swallows the fish whole.

"Teeth." Aang finished and checked his fingers.

And then the dragon turns to Aang, and he backs to a rock as the dragon followed.

"It was my only one." Aang said.

Then, flexing it's stomach, the dragon then regurgitates half of the teeth in front of Aang. And then the dragon sat back, and Aang sat still awkwardly silent. Then the dragon glanced at the fish, and Aang turned to the fish thinking as if the dragon wanted him to eat it. He annoying sighed, and then reluctantly took a bite from it. And the dragon's ear flaps perk up and tilted his head. And Aang had a forceful smile and nodded.

With the others, Katara silently stirred, and soon woke up. And then she saw Aang wth the dragon, at first she thought he was in trouble. But saw the fish in his hands, and silently watched the scene.

Then the dragon made a gulping sound, and Aang groaned, but not wanting to anger the dragon. He then forcefully swallowed the fish bite down his throat, and urged himself not to vomit.

Katara silently snickered from that, and Aang awkwardly smiled. And the dragon frowned from that, and then slowly the dragon's lips moved and then made a toothless smile.

Then Aang slowly got up, and reached his hand out. But the dragon growled, and then flew off but didn't get far due to a bruised wing. And soon Katara went up to Aang.

"It still might be a while before he can fly again." Katara said.

"I think the Night Fury has a bruised wing." Aang said.

"Night Fury?" Katara frowned.

"What? I think it's perfect." Aang simply said. "It's as dark as night, and furious."

"Fair point." Katara said.

The Night Fury soon curls up and lays down on the sand. And then a chirp got his attention, and looks and saw a mother Bird with 3 eggs in a nest in a tree. And she soon flies out, and the Night Fury's head follows her as she disappeared.

And then, he saw Aang sitting next to him. And Aang simply waved to him, but the Night Fury then pulled up his tail, and blocks his face with his tailfin like appendages.

And then quietly, Aang scooted up near the tail. And reached his arm out, but the tail lifts up and the dragon turns to him. And Aang quickly got up and walks away.

Several minutes later, the Night Fury woke up and then turns to Aang sitting on a rock. And Katara not far checking on Windshear's wounds. Aang meanwhile was using a stick drawing a picture of the Night Fury.

And then Aang noticed a shadow over him, and glanced to see the Night Fury next to him. And pretended he didn't notice him, and continues with his drawing. And the Night Fury curiously watches him, and purrs as Aang finishes.

For Reptiles, Night Furies are incredibly intelligent. And have highly complex brains for a dragon, and then the dragon looked he thought of something. And then he stood up and walked over to a large branch of the sand. And Aangs watches as the Night Fury moves around him dragging the branch across the sand. Even Katara and Windshear watched in wonder of what he was doing.

And soon, the Night Fury finished and Aang stood up as the dragon actually drew only a line all twisted and turned. As Aang tries to make out what it is, he steps on a section of line. And the Night Fury responded with a growl and Aang quickly lifts his foot up and the dragon calms down. Aang then theorized something, and then placed his foot down and off as the Night Fury growled each time. And then he stepped over a line, and he carefully stepped over each line trying not to trip or step on a line.

And then soon he found himself behind the Night Fury as he turns to him. He then Aang reached out his hand, but the Night Fury lightly growled. And then Aang looked back with his hand out. And the Night Fury stood still for a few moments. And then, he gently placed his snout on Aang's hand. And Aang turns to him and was amazed.

Katara was completely stunned of what she saw, and unknowingly for a while the others minus Sokka was up and were equally stunned.

"Whoa." Suki said in awe.

"I've never seen anything like that." Zuko said.

"Maybe we should bring him back to Ba Sing Se for him to be healed." Aang said.

"Did you not hear what I said yesterday?" Zuko said as if he was crazy.

"We made not have a choice, Zuko." Aang said. "He needs proper healing."

"Alright." Zuko agreed. "We'll bring him back."

"We'll get the net ready to air lift him back." Katara said.

* * *

10 minutes later, the net was ready and the Night Fury now named Toothless from Aang was gently and carefully placed in the net.

"Don't worry, buddy." Aang assured. "Once in Ba Sing Se, your wing will be looked at."

"Wait, Sokka's asleep still." Ty Lee said.

Sokka was still in his sleeping bag sleeping.

"Sokka, wake up." Aang called to him. "We're heading back."

Sokka grunts as he awoke. "Sleep now. Home later." He turned and fell asleep again.

Blinky, Aang just stared at him, and then he remembered how he woke him up last time. And then mischievously smiled, and then grabs a thin stick.

"Sokka! Wake up!" Aang moves the stick across him. "There's a Prickle Snake on you!"

Sokka lazily opened his eyes, and then he yells out in terror fully alarmed and awake.

And then he got up and hopped in his bag. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

And then Sokka lost his footing, and fell flat on the ground. And Katara and Suki laughed from his wake up call.

And Sokka had an angry look realizing he was tricked again. And even Toothless found it funny and made a laughing sound.

"Should've known it was a trick!" Sokka grumbled angrily.

* * *

A couple hours later, now mid morning Appa flies through the air airlifting Toothless back to Ba Sing Se to get his wounds properly treated. And Windshear flew alongside them.

"Anyone think bringing 2 dragons back might be wrong?" Sokka questioned.

"It might be." Zuko admitted. "Dragons were hunted during the war."

"But that was years ago." Aang pointed out. "We don't even know if many of the hunters already passed."

"But, why all of a sudden they would reappear?" Toph asked.

"Maybe with the war ended, they're started to come out of hiding." Katara said.

"Perhaps, but where were they hiding?" Suki frowned.

* * *

An hour later, they stopped at a lake at the edge of the desert and just a few miles from the Serpent's Pass. And were replenishing some water.

"You know, Toothless' black scales are actually kinda cool." Sokka petting Toothless.

"But why Toothless?" Toph questioned.

"His teeth are actually retractable." Aang said.

"I think he looks cute." Ty Lee smiled while scratching him.

Then suddenly, a thud was heard nearby.

"What was that?" Sokka frowned.

"I don't know." Aang said.

And then a heavy thud was heard, and almost sounded like a footstep.

"Could it be the Reptile that guy was talking about yesterday?" Sokka questioned.

"It sounds close." Toph said. "It's definitely something big."

Soon another thud was heard as some trees shook nearby.

"What is that?" Katara frowned.

And then another thud was heard as they turned. And then they were completely in awe of what their eyes were seeing.

And then, a large brown colored Elephant like foot appeared and stomps over a puddle. And causing the ground to shake under it's heavy mass. And then the owner of the foot let out a Whale like bellow as the foot lifts up.

The group stared gaped wondrous of the creature, and even Appa and Momo stared at it.

The creature was a giant never before seen Reptile. Standing 50 feet tall, and a length of 80 feet. And it's body was similar to a Giraffe. And most of it's height was it's long neck.

What they didn't know, is they were looking at a legendary creature.

A dinosaur.

She was a Brachiosaurus, a large Sauropod from Late Jurassic North America. Found in Utah, Colorado, Wyoming to possibly even Montana where she's from.

They watched as the Brachiosaurus walks by them, and even glanced down at them. She actually weighs 5 times heavier than Appa, and the Brachiosaurus stops and lets out a bellow. And then she lowers her head down to a tree.

Out of all of them, Katara was the most wondrous of the majestic gentle giant. And the Brachiosaurus lifts her up with a leaf in her mouths as she feeds.

"I've never seen any this amazing in my life." Katara said emotionally.

"Me too." Aang said.

"She's beautiful."

The Brachiosaurus soon swallows the leaf, and then walks off and bellows. And they watched as the ground shook with each step of her 4 feet.

* * *

An hour later, they were back in Ba Sing Se and brought Toothless and Windshear into stables. And Earth King Kuei was soon able to bring his best animal doctors to treat them.

But people were amazed that 2 dragons were actually found.

"I can't believe you found 2 dragons." Iroh said in disbelief.

"Yeah, Windshear was found at the Air Temple." Aang explained. " And found Toothless at the coast."

"Well, more like he found us." Sokka corrected.

"It seems that with the war over, any dragons that escaped are starting to come out of hiding." Iroh said.

"That's what I said." Aang said. "But where exactly."

"You never know, Avatar." Iroh said. "Though I'm still confused about that giant Reptile you mention before you got back."

"It was truly amazing." Katara beamed. "We've never seen anything like it."

"It sure sounds amazing as well." Toph added.

Soon, after Toothless was tended, Momo curiously went up to him and chittered. Toothless curiously tilts his head and perks his ear flaps up, and Momo did the same.

"Looks like Momo made a new friend." Aang said.

And then Toothless lays down to rest, and Momo approached him as he yawns. And then Toothless drops his head on top of the Lemur, and Momo quickly skitters under him and pulls free and flies up to a ceiling beam. And Toothless made a laughing sound as he was teasing him.

"In some ways." Katara corrected.

"Dragon beats Lemur." Sokka joked.

And the others laughed from that.

* * *

Elsewhere in the world, a few miles of the coast of Kyoshi Island. A small school of Elephant Koi were traveling just below the surface.

These giant 50 foot Fish had few predators, other than the Unagi.

But soon, they'll be encountering new predators.

The Elephant Koi are completely unaware, that their being watched. By a vicious killer.

Stalking below them, a serpent like shape glides through the water below them. The predator silently stalks the shoal, looking for a weakling.

And then, the creature quickly swims upward with a powerful swipe of it's tail. And moving at 25 miles an hour, it quickly closes in on the fish. And then, like a freight train the creature reveals from the gloom and caught the Koi in it's jaws.

It's revealed to be a Mosasaur.

Mosasaurs were the top predators of the Cretaceous oceans. And soon after a few violent shakes, the fish was dead. And the Mosasaur begins to feed tearing huge chucks of flesh off the side. Thought they were more used to swallowing smaller prey whole.

It soon tore softer parts off and feeds, and the blood from the corpse starts slowly being drifted away by the current. And likely be attracting other marine predators.

* * *

Miles inland, on the Earth Kingdom continent, a Boarqpine was peacefully minding it's own business through a forest. Looking for anything to eat.

But as he searches through the forest floor, he's unaware that he himself, is being preyed upon.

A 35 foot long, 4 ton Allosaurus is within striking distance.

The Allosaurus is the Lion of the Jurassic, it was one of the largest predators of it's time.

The Allosaurus is hiding behind a large rock formation, and is waiting patiently for the Boarqpine to wander ever closer. And the Allosaurus is armed with deadly weaponry, it's arms had 3 large hand claws for gripping and slashing. But it's main weapon, was it's teeth.

Even though it's bite is less powerful than a Lion's, it actually uses it's upper jaw and neck like an ax to slam onto the victim. The victim dying from shock and blood loss, to a Human, it's a horrible way to go.

But the Allosaurus can still bite the victim and hold on if it wants to.

And soon, the Boarqpine came into view, and the Allosaurus readies to strike.

The Boarqpine senses something is something him, but is too late.

Everything went slow mo as the Boarqpine turns as the Allosaurus lunges out from hiding with open jaws. And then the Allosaurus clamps his jaws shut on the Boar's neck. Delivering as much force as he can. And it was a lethal force.

The Allosaurus snapped the Boarqpine's neck like a toothpick, and the animal immediately limps lifeless as the Allosaur drops him.

All he saw was the wide open mouth of the Allosaurus.

Now having a meal, the Allosaurus begins to feed of the body.

as he feeds, another Dinosaur watches from a distance. It was a lightweight speed runner, with a sickle shaped toe claw. And her scale color was gray with a metallic blue stripe from her eyes, running down her back to her tail.

She's a Velociraptor.

The Raptor watches from a distant as the Allosaur feeds. But soon moves away to find something else to catch.

* * *

Hours later, at night in a prison some guards were talking.

"Hey, have you heard?" Asked a guard. "Rumor said that the Avatar found 2 dragons."

"Really?" Said a woman guard.

"Hey, looks like a few escape during the war."

In a cell, a prisoner heavily cuffed listened to their conversation. And from the darkness, 2 gold eyes opened in a narrow deadly glare.

And then, the cuffs slowly turned into a red as she burns them.

A guard patrolling checking on the prisoners soon appeared. And walked by her, and before he got far, a metal clang was heard behind him.

He looked back, and approached the cell with the prisoner as he shines the light from his lantern.

"How long you thought these cuffs will hold me?" She asked.

Before the guard could do anything, the prisoner suddenly firebends violently at him. And soon the flame dies as it was hot enough to melt the bars of her cell.

Stepping into the light, was Azula.

"She's escaping!" Yelled a guard.

And then Azula readies herself, and then fires lighting.

* * *

Outside, part of the prison explodes from it and collapsed.

And for the first time in 3 months, Azula is back with revenge.

"I'm back... Avatar." Azula said. "And this time... Nothing gets in my way. And people will be forced to work with me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yep, Azula is the real threat in this story.**

**But let's see how deadly she can truly be.**

**Also, what would you think Azula would see Dinosaurs and Dragons as?**


	5. The Search: Lang

10 minutes just after Azula's breakout, the world still rest unknowingly of her return.

In Ba Sing Se, as everyone was peacefully asleep. The only sounds were those of the nighttime creatures.

And not too far away from the stables where Toothless and Windshear were sleeping. A shadow casting an elongated snout was seen, and then heads off.

She was the Velociraptor that came across the Allosaurus with the Boarqpine carcass. And she was roaming around the streets for something to eat.

She hasn't had much luck making a kill earlier. And she's hoping the the nighttime hours will give her a better chance, since most predators are most active at night.

The Raptor follows her sense of smell as she wanders the streets. Her sense of smell is many times better than a Human's nose. And as well as scent, sight and hearing is also being in use.

And soon, she came across a meat court with some meat was was left out. At first she sniffs it, and then pulls out a slab of meat that's big enough.

And then she heads off to find a better place to eat.

* * *

15 minutes later, she was gorging herself as she eats the slab.

She then placed her foot and sickle shaped claw to hold down the slab. And then grabs a section, and then pulls it off and swallows it.

And she was soon able to finish it, and her hunger is satisfied for now.

And then she lays down and curls as she begins to settle down for the night. But then a sound got her attention, and she sniffs the air and got up and see what it was.

And she followed the faint sound as they led her to a small house.

The Raptor cautiously approaches the structure. And then heard what sounded like soft whimpers. With predators, those kinds of sounds would mean an animal in distress or injured. But since she's already fed, the Raptor approaches a window where the whimpers were heard as they faded into silent.

She piers her head through the window, and she slightly heard faint movement as she looks to her left. And she saw a crib with a baby sleeping peacefully in it.

The baby was actually Hope as her parents Than and Ying and Than's sister were asleep in different rooms.

The family of 4 do have a history with Aang and his friends, they came across them as they were travelling to Ba Sing Se trying to get there before Ying has her. At first Aang and the others were about to take the Serpent's Pass, be the sound from that made them worried as only the truly desperate would take that narrow land bridge.

And so, they offered them to come to Full Moon Bay where it was hidden from the Fire Nation and the fastest way to Ba Sing Se.

But sadly, all their belongings were stolen by someone. And with no choice they had to take the Serpent's Pass.

The next day after finally reaching the other side, and with Ba Sing Se's outer wall in view. Ying suddenly went into labor, and then hours later Hope was born.

And the sight of her helped Aang feel hopeful again from Appa taken from Sandbenders. And which Ying named her Hope.

The Raptor silently approached and eyes the sleeping baby. With any other predator, Hope would be an easy snatch. But the Raptor didn't even showed any signs of aggression. And she cocks her head slightly.

And then Hope whimpers and moves in her sleep, sounding a little upset. Curious from that, the Raptor lowers her snout near her, but does something unexpectedly.

She gently brought her snout near Hope, and then gently purrs.

And Hope gently silents and sleeps.

But not wanting to get caught, the Raptor then leaves and climbs out the window and trots away just as Ying appeared to check on her daughter.

Seeing her sleep peacefully, Ying smiled and quietly closed the door and went back to bed.

* * *

Many miles away and at the ocean, the Elephant Koi carcass left from the Mosasaur floats lifeless on the surface.

And the blood carried by the currents is beginning to attract scavengers. And then appearing from the dark depths, another dragon that survived the war by hiding in the ocean approached the carcass.

As well as land dragons, species of sea dragons have escaped by hiding. This specific sea dragon has aqua green scales, a large head with a gular pouch on the lower jaw with a long neck and a large cauldron like stomach.

Is was a Scauldron.

Scauldrons are marine dragons that can fire boiling water instead of fire. And the water they swallow boils up into their giant stomachs.

The Scauldron was drawn to the fish carcass, and begins to feed. They usually go for live fish, but like any predator they'll take any opportunity for a meal.

And then appearing from the deep, came another sea dragon. This one looks more like a Manta Ray, and has 2 heads with sharp nose tips.

It was a Seashocker, and was soon joined by 4 other Seashockers.

And they too, were drawn to the carcass to feed. They normally prefer deep sea fish were they usually tend to be.

And Scauldrons are the Seashockers worse predator. They're capable of delivering powerful electric shocks that can stun opponents. But for Scauldrons, it attracts them.

But the feeding Scauldron is already focus on the Koi, that the Seashockers can feed on it without any concern.

* * *

The next morning, after hearing about the jailbreak.

Aang and the others immediately went to the prison house and were shocked of Azula escaping.

"What do you mean she escaped?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"I don't know." A guard said. "It's suddenly like her rage suddenly awaken and brought part of the prison down and killed anyone in her way."

"Where did she go?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not sure." The Guard said. "We lost her in the night."

"Great!" Sokka complained. "So Azula could be anywhere within miles."

"Is there anything missing that she might've took?" Aang asked. "A boat or anything to get away."

"Every boat we have is accounted for." The guard said.

"Guys, if Azula's loose she's likely to kill anyone that will stop her." Toph said.

"Azula would do anything to make someone work and join her." Zuko said knowing his sister. "Even if it means taking something away."

"Yeah, she actually convinced the circus manager to make my stunt dangerous before joining her." Ty Lee said.

"She did?" Aang turned to her.

Ty Lee nodded.

"She also would kill someone if they betray her." Mai said referring the time at the Boiling Rock.

"But, where exactly would Azula go to start something?" Katara questioned.

"We better get out there and search for her." Suki said.

* * *

An hour later, Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph rode Appa as they search for Azula. While Zuko went to alert the Fire Nation, Mai gone to Ba Sing Se to warn Iroh. And Suki and Ty Lee with to Kyoshi Island to gather up the Kyoshi Warriors to be sent to different locations.

"Any sign of her guys?" Aang asked the others.

"Nothing." Sokka replied looking through a spyglass.

"Azula could be anywhere by now." Toph said.

She's right, Aang." Katara said. "Flying this high we could be flying pass Azula and we wouldn't know that."

"I guess it's best to have scout teams on the ground." Aang suggested. "If we don't find her soon, she could try to reform an army and force dozens of people to work for her."

* * *

Miles away in a forest, a lone Platypus Bear wanders around the trees for anything to eat.

And as he did, a sudden roar bellows across the forest halts him. It was likely louder than the roar of a jumbo jet taking off. This sound was meant to ward off intruders.

Nervous and cautious, the Platypus Bear steps back and sniffs the air knowing he's not alone here.

He senses something's wrong, but has no idea what.

He then catches slight movement on his right. And as he turns, he then found himself staring at a massive Allosaurus.

He has wandered into the territory of the same Allosaurus that has killed the Boarqpine from yesterday.

And is hungry again.

The Allosaurus is a classic head hunter. It's claws can be used to hold prey. But it's teeth were it's main weapon.

The Platypus Bear stand up high to make himself look bigger. This level of intimidation can discourage smaller animals, but the Allosaurus wasn't buying it.

At the top of the food chain of his Jurassic homeland, the Allosaurus goes into killing mode.

If he's up against somebody bigger, Allosaurus is going to be cautious. He's going to stand back, and size up the prey and gonna focus the target's weak points.

If he's fighting somebody smaller, the battle changes. Now interested, in rushing in and beaten the crud out of his opponent. And it a certain point, it can be like "I don't care about your weighing your strengths and weaknesses, brother. I'm bigger than you, I'll rip your head off."

The Allosaur's jaws snap shut within inches of the Platypus Bear. And the Platypus Bear swings a paw at the dinosaur only missing him. The Allosaurus turns as the Platypus Bear follows him, keeping focus on the attacker.

The 2 animals snapped at each other, and the Platypus Bear uses the trees as cover as he ducks in and out as the Allosaurus leans his monstrous body at him.

And the Platypus Bear realizes one of the most vulnerable areas on him. If he can get on his side, the Allosaurus will have no defense. And will claw his back. It will be like a rodeo, only it ends in death.

And the Allosaurus roars at the Platypus Bear.

The Allosaurus is so big, all he cares about is getting his teeth on something. Once he's got you, you're done. Game over.

The Allosaurus chases the Platypus Bear, and then he made a quick turn and held his paw out. And then he lands a direct hit and his paw hits the side of the Allosaur's right face. And trails 5 claws slashes and one almost hits his eye.

The Allosaurus roars in terror as he stands up right, and blood oozes from the slashes. Now the fight has changed.

It's personal.

With the Allosaur distracted, the Platypus Bear begins to stalk around the him. And now has the perfect opportunity to outflank the Allosaurus.

The Platypus Bear quickly moves around, and then climbs up a boulder and then lunges into the air. And lands on the side of the Alllosaurs as he was almost knoced aside. And then the Platypus Bear bites down on the neck of the Allosaurus as he roars.

The Allosaurus is looking to kill this animal, not chase him away. But to kill him.

The Allosaurus moves around and shakes his body, and then soon throws the Platypus Bear off and he hits the ground and hitting his head hard.

The Allosaurus lunges forward, but then changes position halfway to his target. And the Allosaurus moves behind the Platypus Bear as he tries to regain his senses.

The Platypus Bear fails to react quickly enough.

And then the Allosaurus bites down as the Platypus Bear growls.

The enormous jaws of the Allosaurus, clamp down on the shoulder of the Platypus Bear.

And then the Platypus Bear was then lifted up to his feet as the Allosaurus holds on.

The Platypus Bear growls in pain, and has managed to swat his paw at the face of the Allosaur.

But the Allosaur will not release his prey.

The Allosaurus despite only having a bite force as strong as a Leopard's is still painful. And the Platypus Bear growls in horrifying pain as he tries to break free and moves around.

Fueled by bloodlust, the Allosaurus unleashes his rage on the wounded rival.

The Platypus Bear growls, and then using every muscle in his head, neck and body. The Allosaurus then pulls him back, and then throws across like a ragdoll.

And the Platypus Bear hits the side of a tree, and then he slumps to the ground. And the Allosaurus towers over his prey.

The Allosaurus then uses the enormous claws on his feet, and shred his helpless prey and he stood on it and rips his side open.

The Allosaurus has won the battle, and claims this forest as his own.

And then the Allosaurus brought his head up. And then lets out a loud roar that could be heard throughout the entire forest.

And then the Allosaurus begins to feed on the body.

And nearby, a pair of dragons watched as he feeds.

They were Dramillions, their body shapes almost look like that of Theropod dinosaurs. And they can mimic any kind of dragon fire.

They watch from a safe distance as the Allosaurus feeds. Being intelligent dragons, they know it's best to leave rather than wait for the Allosaur to eat his fill.

* * *

Towards sunset, Aang and the others regroup with Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee and Suki back in Ba Sing Se.

"Anything?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing." Aang hopped of Appa. "She's nowhere to be seen."

"I managed to get some Kyoshi Warriors to scout the continent if she's still on it." Suki said.

"Azula can be stealthy if needed." Iroh said.

"But the question is where is she?" Katara said.

* * *

Later it was now night, and at a village. As people were going about finishing their day, a hooded figure wanders through the streets.

And soon slips into a dark ally.

And then the figure brought the hood down, and reveals to be Azula.

During the day, she's been sticking into the shadows to avoid being seen. Only moving at night to lower the risk of getting caught.

"You seem to be avoiding trouble." Said an elderly man's voice.

Azula turns and saw a slender man in his 60's. And Azula readies herself to fight.

"Come now." The figure said calmly. "There's no need to fight. I know a lot about you. Princess Azula."

Azula was sudden by this, and eases down her stance.

"I've also heard about you as a people's person." He continued. "I'm assume to know about a person the very second you meet him or her."

"Perhaps I do." Azula finally said.

"Then, what can you tell from me?" He questioned.

"A ruthless killer that kills for sport." Azula said.

"Hmm? Very good." He said impressed. "The name is Lang. And I'm the Dragon Killer. I've actually hunted and killed more dragons than any other dragon hunter during the war."

"I've heard of rumors about you." Azula said.

"Yes, and recently I've heard about some dragons appearing that have escaped my grasp and hid from the war." Lang said. "So, what is your plan after escaping prison."

"To finish what I started and destroy the Avatar and his friends." Azula said.

"Hmm? But to kill the Avatar." Lang protested. "You'll need an army."

"I happen to have something in mind to get people working for me." Azula said.

"Well then, I guess I have in mind of the perfect war machines." Lang said.

"And what will that be?" Azula questioned.

"These creatures?" Lang handed her a scroll.

Azula opens the scroll, and saw different drawings of dragons and dinosaurs.

"I guess they'll be perfect." Azula said. "But first I need a way to force the Fire Nation Capital to forcefully work with me."

"I might have the right idea for that." Lang said. "You know, you're a clever girl. And... This could be the start of a new era."

And Azula evilly grins.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sometimes, even the deadliest of villains need help to conquer something.**


	6. Fire Nation Takeover

Early the next morning, the Fire Nation Capital was going about it's daily business as usually. Though Azula escaping from prison has been recently spread. And everyone was concern of where she'll reappear, or what she's up to.

From the lookout posts, guards were keeping watch as usually.

The night shift is nearly over, and some were getting ready to turn as the day shift guards will take their place.

In one tower, a guard was just finishing his shift.

"So glad my shift is almost over." He said and yawn.

And then, he noticed a figure standing just a few yards from the post's entrance.

"I hope you don't mind me about being on an early morning stroll." Said the figure.

"What are you doing here?" The guard asked. "Guards only at this place."

"Please, allow me to explain." The figure stepping into the light, and reveals to be Lang.

"Alright, make it quick." The guard said.

"I just got a little turned around, and wondering if you can help." Lang explained.

"Okay." The guard said.

Unknowingly to the guard, Azula has stealthy got on the roof of the tower. Waiting for the right moment.

"So, how long has it been since Ozai's defeat?" Lang asked. "You look like a smart young lad."

"3 months." The guard simply answered.

"And for 3 months, the world is in peace for the first time in a century." Lang said.

"Yes." The guard replied.

Unknowingly behind him, Azula jumps down silently and view him.

"Say, what is your name, son?" Lang asked.

"Xang." He replied.

"Well then, Xang." Lang said. "I think, there's something you should know."

"What?" Xang asked.

"First rule of being a guard: never let your guard down."

Xang suddenly realized something, but as he turns around Azula quickly slams him into the wall. And was knocked out cold.

And soon he was tied up and gaged to be sure he would alert the other guards.

"Now, when exactly does your plan is put out?" Lang asked.

"In time, I assure." Azula said. "First we takeover the Capital, and then the whole continent. Force as many people as we can to work with us, and build an army. That even the Avatar won't defeat."

"But noon, we'll have the entire Nation forcefully working with us." Lang said. "And then, we get out secretive buildings across the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation to gain control and capture as many surviving dragons and those dinosaurs as we can."

"Lucky for us, the Fire Nation Capital is one of the largest prisons ever built." Azula said. "All we have to do, is modify some of the cages."

"You know, before Ba Sing Se conquered." Lang I've heard rumors that the Avatar's Sky Bison was taken by Sandbenders."

"Yes." Azula replied. "I've encountered that Bison with the Kyoshi Warriors."

"Hmm? Then it looks like we've found some animal hunters." Lang said. "As soon as the Fire Nation is under our control, we'll track down the Sandbenders and make them work for us."

"You know, I'm very glad we've ran into each other." Azula said grinning.

* * *

Later that morning, Aang and the others were on Appa trying to find Azula. And were flying just below the trees of a forest.

"Anything?" Aang asked.

"Nothing yet." Sokka replied.

"She has to be somewhere." Suki said.

"Wait, what's that up ahead?" Zuko said.

Flying pass the trees, and at the coast. A Fire Nation ship sits on the beach, and there was a massive hole in the right hull.

Appa lands as they climbed off, and they approached the ship. And once inside, the hull was completely wrecked. Most of it's cargo was taken, and damage was everywhere. And a few bodies were seen.

"What happened, here?" Aang looked around.

"Something must've attacked the ship." Zuko looking at the damage.

"But what?" Sokka said.

And then Toph sensed something. "Someone's coming!"

Then suddenly before anyone could ask Toph. A strange orb appeared and rolled near them as they turned to it.

And then it let out a smoke explosion that knocked them of their feet.

And then appearing from the hole, came a group of 5 young people.

Sokka was the first to get up, and then he charges but then one of the figure then made a gust of wind and then a cloak came at him. And then it wrapped around Sokka's head as he fell back and struggles to remove the cloak.

And then the leader of the group attacked as then he made gestures and then a thin whip of water appeared reavealing to be a Waterbender. And then Toph tries to attack him, but then he quickly brought out a wave of ocean water and hits her. And then quickly freezes and has only her head out.

Ty lee then attacks another member taking to use her chi blocking skills. But her opponent was quickly judging them, and them the figure brought an ax and Ty Lee accidentally hits the flat side of the blade and pulls it back in pain.

"Guest it's not useful with metal, is it?" She smirked.

And then the group's appeared as Ty Lee tries to take him out. But he quickly caught her wrist, and then threw her back and hits into Katara, Suki and Mai. And then he used his waterbending and imprisons them with a layer of ice.

"Die! Blanket of Death!" Sokka struggling to pull the cloak off.

And the leader rushed over to Sokka, and stood over and the figure who made the cloak come at him pulled back.

And Zuko has managed to grab hold of one of them which is a young man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Everybody stay where you are." Zuko said. "I'm gonna ask you this one time... Where is Azula?"

"Yeah! I'll do you one better..." The waterbending leader pull his hood down revealing brown hair and eyes. "Who's Azula?"

"I'll you one better... Why is Azula?" Sokka asked.

"Tell me where she is, or I swear to you... I'm gonna deep fry your friend." Zuko warned as his right fist burns with a small flame.

"Let's do it." The waterbender snapped. "You shoot my guy and I'll blast him. Let's go!"

And then he waterbends a sharp icicle near Sokka's face.

"Do it Zuko... I can take it." Sokka panted.

"No, you can't you dofus!" His sister and girlfriend yelled.

"She's right. You can't." The young man with the cloak said.

"Oh yeah?! You don't wanna tell me where she is... that's fine." Zuko said.

The waterbender then gave a glare at Zuko and a small wave of water appeared behind him as then it turn to sharp ice arrows ready to fire.

"We'll kill all 4 of you and I'll beat it out of my sister myself." Zuko glared and turned to his captive. "Starting with you!"

"Wait, what? Sis-" The cloak man said confused. "Alright, I- Let me ask you one this one time... What master do you serve?"

"What do I serve?" Zuko said dumbfounded. "What am I suppose to say? "Sozin"?"

The waterbender then had a dumbfounded look. "You're Oazi's kid. And Azula's your sister."

"No, I'm the Fire Lord." Zuko said.

"Yeah! That's meaning you're Oazi's kid, idiot!" The waterbender said. "What are you hassling us, for?"

"So, you're not with the Fire Princess." Zuko's captive said.

Zuko was dumbfounded. "With Azula? No! We're here to catch Azula. We're trying to catch and- Wait, who are you?"

"We're trying to capture your crazy manic sister as well."

Zuko then released him.

"Okay, so I guess there's no need to kill us." Aang said.

"I guest you're right." The waterbender said.

And then he got off of Sokka and then released Toph, Katara, Mai, Ty Lee and Suki from the ice.

"Who are you?" Katara asked.

"I'm Brannon." The waterbender introduced. "That's Zia, Steven, Harold and Asta."

"Wait a second, Aang as in Avatar?" Zia said.

"That's me." Aang nodded.

"Sorry, about that." Steven said.

"Wait. Are you an Airbender?" Aang asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Steven answered. "I was born with the ability but from the Earth Kingdom."

"How is that even possible?" Sokka said.

"I don't know." Steven said.

"Okay, since we're on the same side." Toph said. "What exactly are gonna do?"

"We need to find Azula before something happen's." Aang said.

"Where is she now?" Brannon asked.

"I don't know." Aang said.

* * *

At the Fire Nation Capital, a number of people were gathered in the palace courtyard. But they weren't sure why though.

"Does anyone know why we're here?" Asked a woman.

"Not sure, maybe Fire Lord Zuko returned and wants to assure us about Azula's escape." Said a man.

But what they didn't know is that they're in a trap.

And then, Lang stepped out of the palace. And with him was a Scorpion shaped dragon with a red and black scale coloration. And the front limbs were pincers that can fold when walking, and has a Scorpion like tail and with a stinger highly loaded with venom. And has 2 tusks on the lower jaw that are retractable. And strangely there was some kind of head gear on his head, and with 3 vials filled with a purple liquid.

And is called a Deathgripper.

And murmurs from the crowd instantly became concern.

"Who is that?"

"Is that a dragon?"

"What's he doing here?"

"Please, allow me to introduce myself and remain calm." Lang spoke. "I am Lang. But lets get to the point. I am the Dragon Killer. I've hunted more dragons than any other hunter. And also, one of the rules of the hunt: know where the prey will come."

Then suddenly the gates of the entrance of the courtyard suddenly closed shut. And then 5 more Deathgrippers appeared cornering the crowd with their stingers out and aiming at them.

And then Azula appeared. "I must say, Lang. I've seen lots of unexpected moments. But this is truly something."

"I do have experience with hunts." Lang said.

"Well then, on to business." Azula said and turns to the crowd. "Now then, kneel before your Empress!"

The Deathgrippers surrounded the panicked crowd, preventing escape. And given no choice, they were forcefully kneel.

"That's better." Azula said. "Now then, you will all be working for me from now on. Any orders I give you, you'll do exactly what I say. The Avatar won't come to save you this time."

But then, an elderly man among the crowd stood up. And Azula narrowed her eyes at him.

"We do not take orders from you." He said.

And then Lang snapped his fingers, and then a Deathgripper forces him out of the crowd as Azula and Lang approached him.

"What is your name, old man?" Lang asked as the Deathgripper stood behind him.

"Shan." He answered.

"Well then, Shan." Azula said and turns to the crowd. "Let Shan be an example for those who don't do as I say." And then she whistled.

And then without warning, the Deathgripper immediately responds to it. And then he shot out his stinger, and then violently spears Shan in the back. The crowd were in instant horror and grimace as the venomous dragon pulls back his tail and Shan's body drops and hits the ground lifeless.

"Remember that next time." Azula advised.

* * *

Shortly later, Azula and Lang were in the throne room as 2 Deathgrippers were with them like guard dogs.

And now they were looking at the world's map.

"It won't be long before the world is in your grasp." Azula said. "How soon can we put our plan into action with those creatures?"

"Glad that you ask." Lang said. "I've actually gotten more of those dinosaur creatures under our control."

* * *

On the Earth Kingdom continent, dinosaurs are beginning to be a more common sight.

And at a plain, a nest formation in the ground rests a clutch of 12 eggs. And one peacefully rests in the middle.

And then a snout of a dinosaur, lowers down and gently pressed her snout on the egg. Revealing to be the mother, and then she lifts her head up.

And reveals that she's an Iguanodon, at 30 feet long and 3 tons. It's a surprise she's a gentle mother.

Iguanodons were the 2nd dinosaur ever discovered, when found people didn't knew much about dinosaurs or that they even existed. And one of the most challenging thing was that they have a thumb claw on the front foot that acts as a hand. And it was once thought to be a horn on the nose.

During the 19th Century and early 20th Century, dinosaurs were thought to have been giant Lizards.

But dinosaurs aren't anywhere close of being Lizards. Their legs were place underneath their bodies instead at the side. And dinosaurs evolved from a common ancestor with Crocodiles.

The mother Iguanodon then rose back on her hind legs. And all around her were other dinosaurs forming a herd. And several other Iguanodons had nests of their own.

Then the mother heard what sounded like a disturbance in the nearby forest. And she turns and saw some Birds flying off. The mother watches the Birds for a moment, and sniffs the air for anything.

But soon, she turns back to her nest and gently pushed the egg in the middle the nest's rim. And then a curious baby dinosaur with a crest on it's head appeared called a Parasaurolophus.

The baby curiously looks at the eggs, but then the mother Iguanodon gently her hand like foot at the baby for show it away. But then the little Hadrosaur came back again, and this time the mother snorts at the nosy baby. And then the Parasaurolophus runs off now having a clear message.

The Parasaurolophus runs off, and nears another Iguanodon with a nest. And she drives him off as well, and the baby runs away as the herd was made of Iguanodons, Parasaurolophus, Pachyrhinosaurus and even a few Brachiosaurus. And one lifts his head up after having a drink of water from a shallow pond.

The Parasaurolophus ran as some Birds quickly flew off as the infant chases them through the Brachiosaur's legs. and he watches as the Birds flew off and away.

And then a blue bird appeared as the infant as a Blue Jay then lands on a log and perches.

And the Parasaurolophus curiously approaches the bird.

The Blue Jay simple rests on the log, fixing it's feathers. And when the curious infant appeared, the bird quickly took off flying as the Parasaurolophus chased after it. And the little dinosaur chased the bird into the nearby trees.

Passing the treeline, the infant saw it again and went deeper into the trees.

The Blue Jay rests on a piece of wood as the Parasaurolophus soon appeared again. And the little dinosaur slowly approached him, and soon the bird noticed him. And then flew up into the canopy and soon disappeared among the branches.

And then a strange blowing sound was heard as if something was breathing as the Parasaurolophus looks up. And then suddenly something drop in front of him on the log piece. On the log, was some kind of wet substance. But it wasn't rain water.

The little Parasaurolophus sniffs the substance, and then a light growl was heard as he looked up again.

And then emerging from the dense foliage, a snout slowly appears and then reveals a mouth with gleaming teeth.

Outside from the trees, the Parasaurolophus suddenly erupts out from the treeline panicked. And then quickly got up and then starts running as if he just seen a ghost.

The dinosaurs from the herd turned to the panicked baby running as he cries out in panic.

The Parasaurolophus continues to run, and then suddenly erupting from the dense vegetation. Came a large predatory dinosaur with short 4 fingered arms and horns on it's head.

It was a Carnotaurus.

And it had a similar head gear on it's head like Lang's Deathgrippers. Seemingly under his control.

The Carnotaur roars as he then saw the baby, the Parasaurolophus runs for his life as the Carnotaur got closer. And the Carnotaurus roars, and then sees the herd and roars changing his targets.

The Carnotaurus chased after the herd as the Parasaurolophus runs between the legs. And then soon jerks right to find safety. And the herd flees as the Carnotaur chased them.

The dinosaurs flee, but the mother Iguanodon was still at her nest trying to protect her clutch. And as the panicked dinosaurs ran by, and an Iguanodon leaped over her, and then a 2nd runs into her by her tail knocking her aside. And the Carnotaurus roars and then looks as if he spotted a target.

The mother Iguanodon desperately tries to shield her clutch from the panicked dinosaurs. And then an Iguanodon leaps over her, and then another ran by her and was dangerously close to her head and neck as she was then kicked in the face.

But with the Carnotaur getting closer, she was then force to abandon her nest and turns and runs to save herself. And as a Pachyrhinosaurs and Iguanodon ran by as the Carnotaurus roars. And then a second later, his left foot stomps over the nest and crushing the eggs. All by one as the foot lifts up as the egg bounces and lays flat on the ground.

The mother then quickly jerks left as the Carnotaur roars angrily, and then he turns back and his attention turns on a Pachyrhinosaurus. And he roars out and runs closer it him. The Pachyrhinosaurus turns to him as his jaws were open and the Pachyrhinosaur had a horror look.

And then the Carnotaur nears him, and then once close enough he lifts his jaws up and then brought his head down and onto the Pachyrhinosaur's back and then throws him off his feet.

And soon the Carnotaur kills it as the herd runs away. And the Carnotaur lets out a roar and begins to feed.

As some dinosaurs in the herd part ways, but one group then actually ran into a trap.

And then net trap left from the war shot out and trapped any dinosaur unlucky enough to avoid them.

And 3 Iguanodons, 2 Parasaurolophus and a Pachyrhinosaurus were caught in the nets. And they tried to fight free from them, but these nets were design to hold large animals.

They roar out in distress, and then soon 5 of Lang's Deathgrippers appeared. And then soon grab hold of the trapped dinosaurs and air lifted them away.

While over at the remains of the nest, the surviving egg lays motionless.

* * *

2 hours later, the egg still sits in the same spot. and the Carnotaur was long gone.

And sadly, the mother hasn't returned. It's likely she was one of the captured 3 Iguanodons.

Nearby, Aang's group joined with Brannon's were looking at the place.

"This place almost looks if a chase happened." Sokka said.

"I think it has." Brannon said.

"I wonder what happen here." Suki said.

And then Toph looked as if she sense something. "Guys, quiet!"

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Something's here." Toph said.

They looked around, but nothing was seen.

"I don't see anything." Sokka said.

"It's faint." Toph said. "Over there." She pointed to the direction.

And soon, they soon something close by.

"What is that?" Ty Lee frown trying to make it out.

And then Katara was the first to approach it, and she soon gasped. "Guys! It's an egg!"

They quickly rushed to her, and saw the egg.

"Poor thing." Suki said.

"Hello, breakfast!" Sokka attempting to grab it.

"Don't do that!" Katara smack him at the shoulder.

"What? I didn't had breakfast!" Sokka complained. "We don't even know if it's alive."

And then the egg lightly shook, meaning that the baby inside was still alive.

"It's alive!" Katara exclaimed.

"I wonder where it's mom is." Aang looked around.

"I don't see anything around." Zuko said. "Something happened here."

"Wait a second." Suki looking at the depression around the egg. "This looks like a footprint."

"I think a stampede must've happened." Mai said.

"Guess we won't be finding Azula today." Sokka said. "We should head back now."

"What about the egg?" Katara asked.

"It's best we leave it, the mother might come back." Sokka said.

"We can't just leave it here like this." Katara said.

"I'm with Katara, this time." Aang said. "This is an orphaned egg."

"All in favor of taking the egg, raise your hand." Sokka bluntly suggested.

Aang, Katara, Toph, Suki, Brannon, Steven, Harold, Zia, Asta and Ty Lee raised their hand. And out voting him.

"Fine!" Sokka hang his head down in defeat. "The egg can come!"

And then, everyone climb onto Appa and flew back to Ba Sing Se.

Unaware, of what's happening in the Fire Nation.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I finally made my own personally OC, and it wasn't easy coming up with it.**

**And, you'll notice 2 references.**


	7. Ambush: A growing Enemy

Aang and the others were still in the air, heading back to Ba Sing Se. And the orphaned egg was laying on a folded blanket. And so far, they were getting to know Brannon's group.

"So, you've been friends for almost 2 years?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah." Brannon nodded. "We've been helping out in the war whenever we can. And helped others."

"I'm guessing your from the Northern Water Tribe, then." Sokka guessed.

"Actually, Southern Water Tribe." Brannon corrected.

"Really?" Katara surprisingly said.

"Yeah, and to be honest." Brannon said. "The first 3 minutes we met, I thought you and Sokka looked familiar."

"We were so young." Katara said. "What happened?"

"It's... A long story." Brannon said uneasily.

"Oh. Okay." Katara said knowing what he met.

As they were talking, Ty Lee glanced at the egg for a second. And she thought she saw it moved a bit.

"Uh, guys." Ty Lee called to them. "I think the egg moved."

Everyone heard her, and turned to the egg. And then suddenly, a large section of the shell cracked and and was pushed. Everyone slightly jumped a little, and then the section retracts back.

Everyone stood still unsure what to do, and then Katara approached the egg. And then carefully she peels backs a piece of the shell, as thin treads of slime broke. And the hatchling barely visible inside.

And then, Aang and Sokka slowly went up to her.

"Well, what is it?" Aang asked.

"It's one of those Reptiles." Katara said. "Look." And then she turns and shows a newly hatched Iguanodon with bluish scales and a tan color underneath. And she was gently cradling him.

Sokka then gasped in shock.

"What?" Katara a little surprised by his reaction.

"It's one of those things." Sokka said. "It could be the one that guy mentioned."

And then the baby Iguanodon made a sound and stuck his tongue out. And Sokka groaned.

"It's only a baby, Sokka." Katara said.

"Babies, grow up." Sokka reminded. "You keep that thing, one day, it'll pick us out of it's teeth!"

"So, what do we do?" Katara sarcastically asked.

"Get rid of it!" Sokka snapped.

"You crazy, he wouldn't last a day on his own." Katara said.

"Katara, we already brought 2 dragons backs." Sokka said. "That's enough!"

Katara sadly sighed. "I'm sorry, little one." And then she turns to Sokka. "Okay. Get rid of it."

And then she hands Sokka the baby. And Sooka gave an unpleasant look at her.

And Katara smugly shrugged. "You're idea."

"Alright." Sokka said. "I will."

Appa then slows down, and Sokka holds the baby out and looks down at the land below. And everyone was concern if Sokka will actually drop him.

"You better hurry up, Sokka." Katara sarcastically teased. "It looks hungry."

Sokka scoffs and turns back to the baby.

And then, the little Iguanodon started opening his eyes for the first time. And Sokka's expression softens for a moment, and then brought his senses back. And then the Iguanodon baby yawns, and turns to Sokka.

And then, Sokka rolls his eyes and annoyingly groans.

"Here." Sokka holds out the baby back to Katara knowing she outsmarted him again.

And Katara gently took the baby back. "Relax, I'm sure it's one of those plant eating ones."

"Well, I guess he'll be with us for a while." Aang said.

* * *

An hour later, Ba Sing Se was only just enough.

And as they flew, Sokka thought he heard some screeching below them.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sokka asked.

"What is that?" Suki frowned.

"Appa, take us down for a minute." Aang said.

And then they flew down into a grove of trees.

They soon landed, and then after a few minutes of searching. They came across a group of 5 different species of dragons trapped in old net traps and snares.

The largest was a red orange with black markings. And has spines and a set of horns on it's head. It was a Monstrous Nightmare.

The 2nd was a Snake like dragon with 2 heads and tails. And has green and brown patches. A Hideous Zippleback.

Another was a large dragon and stocky at the body. And has a pair of horns on the head, it was called a Rumblehorn.

Another was a Theropod Dinosaur like dragon with blue, brown, and yellow coloration. And has a set of horns of the head, and has a tail loaded with deadly spines. It's called a Deadly Nadder.

And lastly, the smallest was almost shaped like a Bee. And has bumpy appendages and small wings. A Gronckle.

"Whoa, 5 new dragons." Aang said.

"How many more are out there?" Sokka said.

"We'll worry about that later." Suki said. "We need to get them out of those traps."

And then Katara and Brannon used a water whip, and managed to slice the netting off of the dragons. And soon they were all free, they looked at the group for a while. And then soon they all took off into the air.

"Okay, let's head back now." Sokka said.

They were soon in the air again, and as Ba Sing Se was within view. But near them, 2 dragons were seen not far from them.

"What's that?" Sokka asked.

As they turned to them, then suddenly a Deathgripper lunges from nowhere and lands on Appa's side. The ambush caught Appa off guard and as a 2nd Deathgripper appeared, the combined weight from them cause Appa to be forcefully lowered to the ground. And they soon hit the ground as Aang and the other were thrown off Appa's back.

The 2 Deathgrippers circled Appa as the Sky Bison watches them. It was almost like 2 Wolves hunting a Bison. And then one Deathgripper lunges onto Appa's side as Appa tries to shake him off. But with each shake, the pincers and teeth from the dragon caused more slashing. And the dragon's stinger grazed his side.

And then the 2nd Deathgripper begins to approach the Bison from behind, but as it lunges, he was then slammed by Appa's flat Manatee like tail. The Deathgripper shook his head, and then fires an acid and hits the Bison's side.

Appa growls in pain, and then he violently swung his body and throws the Deathgripper off of him. And he hits the other Deathgripper, and as the 2 dragons begin to recover. Appa then swung himself and creates a powerful gust of wind and throws the 2 dragons back as then they finally given up and fly away.

Appa pants from exhaustion from the fight, and soon drops to his side.

"Appa!" Aang quickly rushed to him. "Are you okay?"

Katara went over the acid burn, and waterbends some water over to heal it. "It's a nasty burn."

"What were those things?" Suki asked.

"Some kind of dragon." Aang said. "But, I've never seen them before."

"Great! Or ride home is out of business." Sokka complained.

"Are you okay to fly, buddy?" Aang asked.

Appa grunts, and painfully got to his feet.

"I don't know if Appa can carry us with this wound, Aang." Katara said.

"So now we have to walk?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka, it's okay." Aang said. "Ba Sing Se isn't too far away."

"I suggest we get going now before dark." Brannon suggested.

"You okay to walk?" Aang asked Appa.

Appa takes a few steps in pains, but manages to walk.

And Aang and the others begin to grab their things, and the baby Iguanodon and begin to walk back to Ba Sing Se.

* * *

2 hours later, at sunset they finally returned to Ba Sing Se.

And they brought Appa to a stable to get some rest for his wounds to heal.

And then Iroh appeared with a horrid look. "Nephew! Avatar!"

"Uncle, what's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"It's the Fire Nation!" Iroh said. "Azula has managed to take over the entire nation!"

"What?" Zuko exclaimed.

"How did Azula get pass the guards without getting caught?" Katara said in shock.

"The message also said that she's working with someone called Lang." Iroh explained. "And they have a group of 6 dragons."

"Wait, they don't happen to have red and black coloration do they?" Aang asked.

"That's what the message said with a drawing of one." Iroh said and shows the message with a Deathgripper drawing.

"That's what attacked us." Suki said.

"This is bad." Katara said. "If Azula has gotten complete control of the Fire Nation. Then she could get control of the whole world soon."

"We have to take her down." Zuko said.

"Zuko, she's likely gotten the guards turned with her." Aang said. "We'll never get close enough."

"And what about Appa?" Sokka asked. "We can't even fly to the Fire Nation."

"Appa could be in no condition to travel for a while." Katara said.

"But we can't just sit here and wait for Azula to attack." Toph said.

The group is now faced with a dilemma, right now Appa is in no condition to fight against Azula or the Fire Nation. But if they wait too long for him to recover, Azula could have an army ready to invade the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes.

As they think, Aang glanced over to Toothless and Windshear as they were resting. And their wounds seem almost healed.

"Hmm?" Aang thought of something.

"What? You have an idea?" Katara asked.

"It's one." Aang said. "But theoretically."

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"Well, what if we use dragons to fly from place to place?" Aang theorized.

The others stared at him as if he was crazy.

"You're kidding? Right?" Sokka said skeptic.

"Okay. Maybe it won't work." Aang said in defeat.

"No. That is not a bad idea." Katara said.

"Katara, are you crazy?" Zuko exclaimed. "We'll be shot down on them when Azula sees us."

"No, think about it." Katara said. "If coming in on Appa, Azula would immediately recognize us and bring us down. But on dragons..."

"She'll never expect that it's us." Suki getting the idea.

"And we'll be able to sneak into the Fire Nation with no concern." Sokka agreeing it with.

"Even if it does work, there's one problem." Zuko said. "We can't all fit on Toothless and Windshear."

"You can get dragons of our own." Brannon said.

"Hmm? It seems like a longshot." Toph thinking about it.

"It might be worth of try." Ty Lee said.

"Okay, I guess we'll just have to hang here for a while as Appa rests." Aang said. "And in the meantime, the rest of you will try to get your own dragon."

"Uncle, do you think Azula can be convince to turn herself in?" Zuko asked.

"Hay no! She's crazy and needs to go down!" Iroh exclaimed. "But having a dragon of your own does seem worth a shot to sneak into the Fire Nation."

"Well, I guess it's settled then." Harold said.

"Why don't we get some rest now?" Iroh suggested. "I'm sure you all had a long day."

And Aang and the others begin to head out and to get some sleep.

Katara gently placed the baby Iguanodon on a small pile of hay and soon the baby fell asleep.

And she soon walks out of the stable, and saw Aang with Appa.

"You'll get some rest now, okay buddy?" Aang gently patted him.

Appa groans and went to sleep.

And soon Brannon appeared.

"How long do you think it will take for him to heal?" Aang asked.

"Not sure." Brannon said. "Maybe, between 3 weeks to little over a month."

"Let's hope it's not that long." Aang said.

And then 3 begin to head out, and then Brannon halts as if he sensed something.

"You coming?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, just a moment." Brannon replied.

And Aang and Katara walked away and were soon gone.

"If you're trying to sneak up on me and incapacity me with a chi block move, you need to do better." Brannon said.

And then Ty Lee landed behind from over the roof.

"How'd you know I was there?" She asked.

"I sorta have a 6th sense when being sneak up on." Brannon said. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh, wanted to say that I think your idea of having our own dragons seems nice." Ty Lee said.

"Oh, thank you." Brannon said.

"You're welcome." Ty Lee said. "Well. Night."

"Night." Brannon said as she walks off.

* * *

At the Fire Nation continent, the prison cells were modified by any Earthbenders in the Capital. And the cages were design in different sizes to hold any dragon and dinosaur they catch.

And there was already some dinosaurs and dragons held captive in the cages. And were held in strong chains around their necks and ankles to prevent escape.

And Azula and Lang moved down the hall to see how many they have so far.

"I must say, Lang." Azula said. "This is working better than I thought."

"Well, sometimes you have to get into your prey's mind to catch them." Lang said.

The animals they caught so far were the 3 Iguanodons, 2 Parasaurolophus and Pachyrhinosaurus that were brought back earlier. And the mother with the nest was one of them. And even a few Velociraptors were caught, and 2 Razorwhips and Nadders. And in one of the cells was a young Night Fury.

Any captive dragon had their mouths muzzled to prevent them from firing.

As they strolled around, one dragon in particular got her attention.

It was a mid sized dragon with bright orange scale coloration. And has 2 pairs of wings, and has Chameleon like eyes and has red and brown patching.

It was a Singetail, one of the most powerful dragons. And can shoot fire at any direction, mouth, tail, and even it's underbelly.

"Hmm? This one is interesting." Azula said with admire.

"My Deathgrippers took a while to restrain him." Lang said. "It blasted fire at every direction."

The Singetail growls as he tries to lunge at them. But was held back from his chains, and Azula didn't even flinch from that.

And slightly grin.

"See a dragon with interest?" Lang asked.

"It appears I've found my new ally." Azula said. "Soon the Avatar will have combat in the air."

Lang then grabs a head gear that's used to control the Deathgrippers. And then opens the cell door as Azula steps in with the gear, the Singetail thrashes around trying to break free. But the chains were too strong, and then Azula slips the gear on his head.

And then Singetail froze from thrashing, and it's pupils became thin slits barely seen. And the vials on the set were on it, it seems that the vials are actually filled with Deathgripper venom. Meaning that the Singetail is drugged into obedience, like the Deathgrippers.

"Lang. For this to work, we need other operations to get this done." Azula said.

"I think that can be done." Lang said.

And then some growls and roars were as they turned as 2 predatory dinosaurs were in chains and muzzles.

One was nearly 50 feet long, and was white even among the darkness in the cell.

And the other was completely invisible among the shadows.

"What's this?" Azula turns to them.

"2 powerful creatures that were brought here." Lang explained. "Something of interest?"

Azula evilly grins at the sight of them. "Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**In Season 2, Appa's Lost Days. That episode won a Humane Society award for it's portrayal of animal mistreatment.**

**But in later chapters, you'll see much worse than that. Or even more than the sad death of the Brachiosaurus in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.**


	8. The New Tales of Ba Sing Se

THE TALE OF

**KATARA, SUKI, MAI, TY LEE, ZIA AND ASTA,**

A peaceful day in Ba Sing Se, Aang and his friends were getting for the day. Aang using a shaving tool on his head, Sokka cutting a bit of facial hair, and Katara fixing her hair loops.

Even Momo was grooming himself.

Shortly later, Katara heading outside as Aang and Sokka left to help out with Zuko with patrol. Toph was busy today with helping Iroh.

"Hmm? What to do?" She asked herself.

"Hey, Katara!"Suki's voice called.

Katara turns and saw Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Zia and Asta.

"Hey, guys!" Katara greeted. "What are you all doing?"

"That's the thing." Ty Lee said. "We don't know."

"Hmm..." Katara thinks of something.

And then she remembers the one time she hang out with Toph half a year ago.

"I think I know just the thing." Katara said. "How about a girl's day out?"

"Really?" Ty Lee smiled.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Suki asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, they standing outside the spa house.

"The Spa House?" Mai questioned.

"Toph and I did it 6 months ago." Katara said. "Are you ready for some serious pampering?"

"Why not?" Suki shrugged.

And then the 6 girls headed inside.

* * *

Inside, they were enjoying themselves as they had their nails filed, massages, and even went in a sauna.

* * *

2 hours later, they were through a street.

"You know, this is the most relaxing I had in a while." Asta admitted.

"Yeah, it was refreshing." Mai added.

"So, how are things with you and Aang?" Suki asked Katara.

"Oh, it's going... good." Katara said.

"Ooh! It's more than just friends between you 2, isn't it?" Asta teased.

"Okay, maybe it is." Katara said blushing a bit. "But, really?"

"What? Isn't it something girls do?" Asta asked.

"Okay, who do you have a thing with?" Katara asked teasingly.

"I certainly see it with Suki and Sokka." Zia said.

"What? I think he's funny and brave in some cases." Suki said.

"A bit sad Ty Lee doesn't have an eye on someone." Mai said.

"Actually, I might have on someone." Ty Lee said a little sheepish.

"What?!" They all turned to her.

"Who is it?" Katara asked.

"Brannon." Ty Lee shrugged.

"Really?" Suki laughed.

"I think he's smart and good looking." Ty Lee blushed a bit.

"Okay, enough boy talk." Katara said.

The 6 girls laughed has they walked down the street.

* * *

THE TALE OF

**BRANNON**

In a section in Ba Sing Se, Brannon was out walking near the center point of the city.

He then saw a family of 4 nearby, and slightly smiles.

He did once live in the Southern Water Tribe, but that changed when the Southern Raiders came when Yon Rha's source has somehow gotten word and learn that there's one waterbender left in the tribe.

And sadly his parents were killed, and the night after the raid. He ran away, and no one ever saw him since.

Years later, in the Earth Kingdom he mostly kept his waterbending a secret whenever he passes any towns claimed by the Fire Nation. Only using them when alone, and then one day he met Harold, Asta, Steven and Zia. And they became friends, and helped villages anyway they could from the Fire Nation.

Brannon soon walks away.

* * *

Hours later at sunset, Brannon walks up a hilltop and looks upon the whole city.

He soon sat down, and looks out at the city.

"Hey." Said a voice.

Caught a little off guard, Brannon turns and saw Katara who just appeared.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Brannon asked.

"I was just, out for a walk and came across here." Katara explained. "So, you were from the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Yeah." Brannon nodded.

"Why exactly did you leave?" Katara asked. "What happened?"

Brannon sadly sighed. "It was the very day the Southern Raiders attacked."

Brannon explained his story as Katara listened.

* * *

THE TALE OF

**STEVEN**

In Ba Sing Se's library, Steven was doing some reading.

"Hey, Steven." Said a voice.

Steven turns and saw Aang.

"Hey, Aang." Steven greeted.

"What are you doing here." Aang asked.

"Just a little reading." Steven said.

"Say, who exactly are you an airbender if you're from the Earth Kingdom?" Aang asked.

"I think one of my grandparents or great-grandparents was from one of the Air Temples." Steven explained. "Before the war ended, I only used my airbending if needed. I'm sure it wasn't easy when your home was wipe out by the Fire Nation."

"It wasn't." Aang sadly said.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Steven said.

"Thanks." Aang said.

Aang soon brought out a book, and reads it. And they spent the entire day getting to know each other.

* * *

THE TALE OF

**HAROLD**

A flashback shows young Harold at only 6 or 7 years old. And his father held him in his arm at they were on a hilltop, looking over Ba Sing Se.

"Harold. This is Ba Sing Se, son." Said his father. "It our home. It was the home of your grandparents and their grandparents before them. It's my job to protect us from the war, Harold. And one day, when you're all grown up, that job will be passed on to you."

"Okay." Young Harold nodded understanding.

"It's very important, son." His father continued. "Because out there, beyond the sunset and the war, once lies the home of the dragons."

"Wow." Young Harold gasped.

"Aye. Legends tell of ships that sail too close to it, only to drop of the edge of the world." His father said as Young Harold got nervous from that. "Never to be seen again."

Young Harold gasped.

"But those sailors who turn back, told tales of a great waterfall." His father continued. "And dragons guarding the entrance to a hidden world."

"Whoa!" Young Hiccup gasped in awe.

"Not just a next, Harold." His father said. "But a land from which all dragons come."

"As in, all of them?" Young Harold asked.

"Yes, all of them." His father chuckled.

"They seem scary." Young Harold said with fear.

"Don't you worry." His father assured. "One day, Sozin made it his job to wipe out every dragon from existence. But sometimes, I wish... there was a better way."

And they looked out at the entire city.

* * *

12 years later, Harold stands at the very same spot where his father spoke to him.

A lot has happened since then, his father passed away from when he was helping a village from a Fire Nation raid.

And then Asta appeared. "Oh! So this is where you come to get away for some silence!" She teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harold said innocently.

And Asta sat next to him.

"Seems like some things just don't last very long." Harold sighed.

"Yep. And just when that problem is gone, a sudden new one appear and Azula's back." Asta added. "I just wish there was some way to stop her completely."

"There might be." Harold said.

Asta turns to him.

"Dad used to talk about an old mariner's myth." Harold explained. "Of a secret land at the edge of the world where dragons lived totally out of reach."

Asta scoffed. "Well, sailors are known for tall tales."

"True." Harold admitted. "But what if it's real? It could be the answer to all our problems."

"But even if it is real, we don't even know how many dragons truly survived the war. " Asta said. "And who knows if that place is real."

"Uh..." Harold unsure what to say.

"Yeah, I think we need a real solution, Harold." Asta said.

"Well, we could just take that advice and tie the knot." Harold said. "That should fix everything. But, hey, if you're having doubts about yours truly, I'm pretty sure Brannon's available."

"I think he might have eyes for Ty Lee." Asta chuckled.

Harold dramatically faked a gasp. "Huh! Ohhh! Playing dirty now, huh?" He playfully nudged her shoulder.

"You asked for it!" Asta taunted. "Looks like there might be a wedding after all." She pretended to gaze at her hand and admire an imaginary ring.

And then Harold playfully pulled her towards him as she laughed. "Oh! How are dare you?! That is a low blo-" And Asta tries to free herself. "No. No. You are not getting away."

And then Asta slips out of his grasp, and then twisted his left wrist painfully.

"Oww! Okay. Okay." Harold quickly gave out in pain. "You win. You win." And she lets go. "You always win."

"You knew what you were getting into." Asta smiled and leans on him.

"Uh-huh. Right." Hiccup said.

* * *

THE TALE OF

**TOOTHLESS AND WINDSHEAR**

In the stables, Toothless and Windshear were resting. And their wounds are almost fully healed, but because of being in the stables for so long. They were starting to get bored.

Toothless then yawns and looks over at Windshear as she was grooming herself. And Toothless noticed Momo close by, and was grooming his fur. And then Toothless playfully stalks toward the Lemur.

Momo was too busy when Toothless was standing over him, and his shadow cast over him. And then his ear perks, and Momo looked up and saw Toothless looking at him.

And then Momo takes out into the air, and then Toothless flies after him. And then Windshear decides to join in.

Momo flies as fast as he can, but the 2 dragons were quickly catching up to him. But Toothless was quickly gaining ahead from Windshear.

And then Momo quickly jerks to the right, trying to shake the 2 dragons. But Toothless is able to turn instantly, and then Toothless flew pass him. And then Momo was knocked onto Windshear's back.

And soon, the 2 dragons were racing each other. And Windshear can fly so fast that her speed rivals a Night Fury's. And among one of the few dragons that can.

And soon, they flew pass the the city's wall.

A few minutes later, they were resting at a lake. And they were drinking some water as mid sized Jurassic dinosaur appeared called a Camptosaurus appeared, and came to the water to drink.

Camptosaurus normally travel in groups for protection, but his herd is not too far away. And also appearing to the water's edge is what appears to be a Snake. But is actually a Snake like dragon called a Slitherwing.

Slitherwings have a brightly colored scale pattern of red, black and yellow, similar to Coral Snakes. And it's a warning sign, Slitherwings are highly venomous, that even their even covered in a coat of venom. Their venom is so lethal, that a victim can be effected even by skin contact. And the venom quickly attacks the nervous system of a victim, and kills within 24 hours.

And then, the Monstrous Nightmare, Nadder, Zippleback, Rumblehorn and Gronckle that Aang and the others freed appeared. And are joined with 3 other dragons.

One was similar to a Gronckle, but larger and flatter, and called a Hotburple.

Another was the biggest which is covered in bones, making it look like a living skeleton, and called a Boneknapper.

And lastly the 3rd was a 2 legged dragon with pincer claws, and has 3 Scorpion tails, which is a Triple Stryke.

Toothless, Windshear and Momo approached the 8 dragons. And they growled to each other.

And then, Toothless, Windshear and Momo flew off back to Ba Sing Se.

And the group of 8 dragons followed them.

And unknowingly in the trees near the lake, a pair of blue Cat like eyes appeared and blinked showing from a camouflaged dragon hiding.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize for the long wait, this chapter was a bit challenging.**

**And won't be long before they meet Lang.**


	9. Shocking Discovery

A few days passed, and the group now have dragons of their own. And even met up with a 4 winged dragon with a face similar to an Owl called a Stormcutter.

The Monstrous Nightmare seemed to bonded with Zuko, and he named him Hookfang.

The Nadder has bonded with Mai and she named her Stormfly.

Though she can't see it, Toph has managed to bond with the Gronckle and named her Meatlug.

The Boneknapper was named Skull, the Rumblehorn Skullcrusher, the Zippleback named Barf and Belch. And the Stormcutter was named Cloudjumper.

Saddles were soon made to fit comfortable on the dragons. And Appa's wounds are healing nice.

Today, Aang was in Ba Sing Se's library. Trying to see what him can find with some dragons. But so far, came up with nothing.

"There's gotta be something, here." Aang leans on the wall.

But unexpectedly, his hand pushed back a square section of the wall. And then part of the wall open which is big enough to fit a crate through it.

"What the...?" Aang frowned and looks through it.

And then inside, he saw what looked like a chest.

He reaches inside, and pulls it out.

And the chest looked as the small passage was air tight. And that the chest wasn't in a layer of dust.

Aang looks at the chest, and noticed the lid had a craving of a dragon.

"I wonder what's in this." Aang looked at the chest.

Aang then noticed the keyhole of the chest. And then noticed a vase with some water in it. Having an idea, he bends the water over to him, and then turns into an ice key. And then carefully turns it without breaking, and the the lid unlocks.

Aang lifts the chest's lid open, and saw a number of books, charts, and a rectangular pouch with something in it. He then picks up a book and looks through, and amazingly it a number of different species of dinosaurs.

He placed it down, and found another filled with different kinds of dragons.

"I don't believe it." Aang said looking through the pages.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else was getting ready to head to the Fire Nation continent to see what Azula is what too.

As Sokka was was about to head out, and he then noticed a little dragon standing close by that wasn't there a minute ago.

Is a small dragon only 2 feet long, and pudgy looking and has a purple coloration and a yellow green underbelly. It was a Pug like dragon called a Hobgobbler.

Sokka chuckled a bit. "Hey, look at this fella."

Katara looked over and saw the Hobgobbler. "Where'd he come from?"

"He wasn't here a minute ago." Sokka said.

And then Aang appeared with the chest in his arms. "Guys, you won't believe what I found."

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"I was in the library, and I found hidden in the wall." Aang said and placed the chest down. "And it has some information on dragons and those creatures."

They all approached the chest and looked through the chest.

And Katara looks through a book filled with different kinds of dragons. "Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Scauldron, Skrill."

"I don't understand no one has ever even came across these kinds of dragons." Suki said.

"It's very odd." Sokka said.

Aang then noticed the pouch, and opens it. And inside it was a deck of dragon cards.

"Hey look, dragon cards." Aang said looking through them.

And he hands a few for them to look at.

"Red Death, Changwing, Thunderclaw." Sokka looks through them.

"Hey, I found one of Toothless and that purple dragon." Katara held up a Night Fury and Hobgobbler card.

"What purple dragon?" Aang asked.

"That one, right-" Sokka pointed over to the spot.

But strangely the Hobgobbler was gone.

"Weird, he was here." Sokka said.

"This is a weird one, a Snaptrapper." Suki showed a card with a 4 headed dragon.

"Here's one called a Raincutter." Ty Lee looking at a card with a blue green dragon.

Sokka then brought out a Deathgripper. "Say, isn't this the dragon that attacked Appa?"

Aang looks at the card. "Yeah. And they're called Deathgrippers, and it says that they're venomous."

"It's odd how some are blank." Sokka looking at some other cards which were blank.

"Really?" Katara looked at them.

And then, Aang noticed there were some dinosaur cards as well.

"Hey, here's some cards with those creatures." Aang said.

And they begin to look through them.

* * *

Later that day, after looking through the books, charts and everything the chest had. Aang and Katara were flying on Toothless and Windshear, and it seems they were enjoying themselves.

"Hey, what's that down there?" Katara looking down at something.

Aang looks where she's pointing, and saw something below them.

"I don't know." Aang said.

And then they flew down what it was.

As they near the ground, they were then amazed of what they were looking at.

They soon landed, and they were still on Toothless and Windshear as they walked towards a herd of dinosaurs half a mile from the Serpent's Pass.

They soon walked pass a large horned dinosaur with a frill and 3 horns called a Triceratops getting up after a nap. And the herd was made of other Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, a dinosaur with plates on it's back and a spiked tail called a Stegosaurus. And the largest was a Sauropod called Apatosaurus.

Though not as big or tall as Brachiosaurus, but very large. And they're even some Brontosaurus, a few Iguanodons and some small dinosaurs called Dryosaurus.

And they looked at an Apatosaurus with amazement as they walked by it. And another was next to it eating some leaves.

Even Toothless and Windshear were amaze by these ancient giants.

* * *

20 minutes later, they were relaxing by the foot of the Serpent's Pass. And surprisingly, footprints were seen going on and off the land bridge. Meaning that it's turned into a dinosaur migration route.

But then suddenly, the ground strangely begins to vibrate.

"Do you feel that?" Aang asked.

"What is that?" Katara looked around.

The small pebbles on the ground begin to bounce, and then a bellow was heard from a distance.

Then suddenly came 300 tons of dinosaur stampede as a few Brontosaurus were coming at them after begin spooked by something.

"Oh, boy." Aang panicked.

"RUN!" Katara yelled.

Toothless and Windshear quickly got in the air as Aang and Katara ran towards the Serpent's Pass with a herd of panicked dinosaurs behind them. And they soon got to the land bridge, but some parts were narrow enough to move single file for some of the larger dinosaurs.

But what they didn't know, is that at the back of the herd. 3 of Lang's Deathgrippers were actually driving the herd towards the Pass on purpose. By blasting acid it was enough to frighten them, and somewhere ahead of the Pass was a trap waiting for them.

And Aang and Katara are unaware of what they were caught into.

And then, they got to a section of the Pass where it has a sharp turn for something moving fast. And a Brontosaurus in the front of the stampede only manages to skid and stop enough to turn. Aang and Katara almost went over the edge as they stopped, and then a Brontosaurus stumbles and lost it's footing. And then stumbles near the cliff edge with it's right front leg hanging over. And then Aang and Katara ran as the Brontosaur tries to get to it's feet, but a 2nd Brontosaur has stumbled and bumps into him as he them slipped over the edge and falls towards the water below as 2 Fire Nation ships were waiting below. And the 2nd Brontosaurus fell over the edge after being bumped by a 3rd as he managed to regain his footing.

Aang and Katara ran as then parts of the edge started to break apart and fall as some dinosaurs were too close to them and slipped over the edge and fell down to the ocean below.

And then soon, they nearing the section of the Pass were a mile of it is underwater. But 3 Fire Nation ships were there waiting for the herd ready to catch some.

In the air, Toothless and Windshear were trying to think of a way to get to Aang and Katara. And they saw the 3 ships coming up quick. And there's a risk that they might get capture themselves.

And then Toothless fired a blast at some rocks after Aang and Katara ran by them. And the rocks crumbled and broke apart. But the Brontosaurus in the front as stepped on some, and the loose rocks caused him to lose his footing.

Aang and Katara soon saw that, and then they quickly moved out of the way as the 50 ton giant then lost his footing. And drops to the ground and skids across the ground, and his momentum and the angle of the slope then caused his body to flip over, and then drops to the ground with a heavy thud.

And then a 2nd Brontosaurus trips over him, and then hits the ground and lands on it's back and the momentum caused it into a front flip as a 3rd trips over the 1st. And then, one by one the dinosaurs started running into one another. And another Brontosaurus bumps into another as his body was lifted in the air, and hits the ground. And then 2 Brontosaurs were thrown into the air, and hits the ground hard as Aang and Katara quickly moved to the side.

And then a Brontosaur on top of the pile drops down on the ground and hits the water. And soon, several Brontosaurs along with a few other dinosaurs were in a large dog pile as the other dinosaurs in the back have managed to stop.

And that's exactly what the hunters on the ships were waiting for. And they begin to move in as they begin to work themselves free.

Aang and Katara hid behind some rocks and watched as the 3 Deathgrippers appeared and as hunters begin to round them up. And the Deathgrippers had blocked the other escape route as some only managed to get away.

"What are they doing?" Aang asked.

"I think they're working with Azula and this hunter she's with." Katara said.

"But why would they do this?" Aang asked.

"I really don't know."

And then they ducked as a member from one of the ships got near their hiding place. And then suddenly, Windshear's long tail wrapped around him and pulled him back.

And Windshear pins him.

"Avatar Aang!" He exclaimed.

"Why are you doing this?!" Aang demanded.

"It's not us!" He protested. "I swear! It's Azula and this Lang guy she's with. She forced us to work with her or she'll kill us all! We had no choice!"

Aang and Katara turned to each other.

"Why are hunting these creatures?" Katara asked.

"We don't know, but I do know this." He said. "All I know this, they're actually planning something big. And likely turning them into war machines."

"How many have they captured so far?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, dozens perhaps." He said. "And they even have other operations going on at the Fire Nation, Boiling Rock, and even in parts of the Earth Kingdom in the desert."

"Is there anything else to know?" Katara asked.

"Yes, Azula now has controlled over an orange dragon of some kind." The member said. "Look, I better get back to work. Azula's expecting this shipment by sunrise tomorrow."

"Alright, but don't worry." Aang said. "We'll find a way to end this."

"Thank you, Avatar." The member said and got up.

And then leaves.

"Do you think it's all true?" Katara asked.

"It's likely, but we better leave and warn the others." Aang said.

And they quickly got on Toothless and Windshear and flew off.

* * *

Later towards sunset, they were trying to put together the situation.

"I can't believe Azula gain control of the Fire Nation." Aang said.

"And now, she's hunting down the dragons and those dinosaurs to turn into weapons." Katara said.

"There's gotta be a way stop her." Aang tries to think.

And then Toothless looked as if he heard something, and turns away from the group and rushes off.

"Uh, Toothless!" Aang called.

Toothless then leaps over a ledge heads into the forest near them.

"Where's he going?" Katara asked.

* * *

Later it was now night, and Toothless was still in the forest and seems to be looking for something.

He sniffs the air, and then he heads into a different direction.

And then a sound was heard, and Toothless quickly came back and looks ahead. And he heads further into the forest, and then as he passes through some grass. He then saw a snow white object in a clearing of the forest.

Toothless glanced around, and then he slowly begins to move towards the white object.

And then the white object moves and growls softly as it was some kind of creature. And then the creature lifts it's neck up as Toothless stops for a moment, and then the creature then reveals it's head and shows a blue Cat like eye similar to his. And Toothless seems almost awestruck, and then brought his senses back and slowly approached the dragon.

And then she was revealed to be a white Night Fury.

But she was much different from Toothless, she was little smaller in size. And only has 4 stubbier ear flaps, 2 small ones and 2 large ones in between. And instead of dorsal plates, she has a short long ridge that runs down her back. And her tailfins were more rounded in shape.

And if Toothless is the Black Panther of the dragon world. Then she was the Snow Leopard of dragons.

The white Night Fury soon fully wakes up, and then suddenly she got up and growled at him. Toothless leaps back from that, but it didn't sound like she was trying to ward him off. And the white Night Fury growls at a section of ferns on the forest floor. Almost as if she was trying to tell him something.

Toothless unsure of that, he sniffs the section of forest. And then begins to move around the area as the white Night Fury seems a little dazed from something, and shakes her head to regain her senses.

And soon, Toothless went up to the white Night Fury. And the 2 Furies crooned at each other as her pupils widen in a friendly matter as they stared at each other.

Then suddenly, a branch was heard snapped nearby. And the white Night Fury growled from that and was on high alert. She then growled aggressively, and then she leaps over Toothless and then fires a blast towards the treeline as it hits a tree. And the tree hits the ground as it tips over.

Toothless looks to where she fired as the white Night Fury remains offensive like a large Cat.

And then appearing behind 2 tree, Aang and Katara appeared and were amazed of what they were seeing.

"Whoa." Aang gasped.

However, the white Night Fury doesn't looked very pleased with them. And Katara saw that Aang was standing totally exposed.

"Uh, Aang!" She quickly rushed to him.

And then the white Night Fury fires a blast towards him, but at the last second Katara quickly shoves him. But luckily the blast hits a tree as the 2 were thrown off their feet from the blast.

The white Night Fury rears up and readies another blast. But Toothless quickly got in front of her trying to stop her.

"No, no, it's okay!" Aang said as Katara helped him up. "We won't hurt you!"

But the white Night Fury panicked, and then she quickly took off into the air. And Toothless then climbs up a tree after her, and by the time he got to the top and leaps to another tree.

The white Night Fury was in the the air, and then fires a blast and flies through it. And then disappeared into thin air.

And Toothless croons sadly.

On the ground, Aang and Katara were still amazed of what they just saw.

"Wow." Aang said amazed.

"Was that another Night Fury?" Katara asked amazed.

"I don't think so." Aang said. "I think she's more of a Bright..."

"A Light Fury." Katara quickly stated.

"Actually, that's not bad." Aang agreeing with that.

In the tree, Toothless sadly croons.

* * *

In the next morning, they told the others about the Light Fury.

"What do you mean, gone?" Sokka asked.

"Vanished! Into thin air." Aang said.

Suki then appeared with a blank card. "What do you think?"

Aang looks at the drawing, to it was too much of a Night Fury.

"No. Stubbier ears, no dorsal plates." Aang said.

"Okay." Suki and went to redraws it.

"Sure must've been quite a night." Zia said.

And then Toothless appeared and was drooling like crazy.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you today?" Aang asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He's in love!" Katara teased.

Aang turns to Toothless. "Sometimes, relationships can be trouble."

Then suddenly he was water whipped in the head.

"OW!" Aang rubbed his head in pain.

"I heard that!" Katara said offended.

"Sorry!" Aang held his hands up.

Toothless then looks outside and 2 Nadder displaying towards each other. And soon nuzzled.

And Suki came back with a new drawing which is almost right. "Something like this?"

"Uh, why not trace the Night Fury card with those details and make her white." Aang suggested.

"That would've been useful a few minutes ago." Suki said.

"Can you believe it?" Katara said. "Toothless actually has a girlfriend."

"Dragon love, what's next?" Sokka asked.

"Come on, look at the poor thing." Suki gestured to Toothless.

And they saw Toothless with his wing up and displaying to his own shadow.

"Okay, that's just sad." Mai said.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure we'll run into her again eventually." Aang assured.

Toothless looks outside and croons.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Not long before they head to the Fire Nation.**

**And tomorrow, comes the Endgame of last year.**


	10. Fury Love: Captured

In the early morning, Aang and the others were getting ready to head out to the Fire Nation to spy on what Azula is up too.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Ty Lee asked.

"As long as we don't get yourselves caught, we should be okay." Aang said.

"You better be right about this." Suki said.

"Me too." Aang said.

* * *

A couple hours later, they were on their dragons and flying west towards the Fire Nation. And they heading over to Ember Island, which is where they hid last time before Sozin's Comet arrived 3 months ago. And if Azula was searching for them, it would be the last place she would expected to look for them.

"You know, it's actually not as bad as I thought." Sokka said riding on Cloudjumper with Suki. "It's almost like Appa."

"You're sure about where we're going?" Zia asked riding on Barf and Belch with Ty Lee.

"It's the last place my sister will expect to search for us." Zuko said on Hookfang.

As they were flying, Toothless looked as if he was sensing something. And then starts looking around.

"What is it bud?" Aang asked.

And then Toothless perked and then look over to the right, and then appearing from the clouds was the Light Fury. Who was making the same directional route as they were.

Katara soon saw her and gasped. "The Light Fury!"

"She's following us!" Suki said.

The Light Fury soon noticed the group, and then she quickly flew off ahead and then fires a blast and flew through and vanished.

"Wait wh- What just happen to her?!" Sokka exclaimed.

And then Toothless flew off ahead after her and flew over some clouds.

"Whoa! Hold up, Toothless!" Aang yelled as he stopped.

They begin to look around, and then appearing behind and above them. The Light Fury uncloaked her self and dives towards them.

And then Aang spotted Her. "Well look who it is!"

But the Light Fury showed no signs of slowing down, and then she brought her paws out in a lunging position. And then snatched Aang off of Toothless' back and flew up holding him.

Aang held on to her leg. "H-Hi! It's nice to meet-"

And then suddenly, she threw Aang and he yells as he fell and his glider was left on Toothless.

and then the Light Fury turns to Toothless and smiled, and Toothless turned to her. And then realized Aang's falling still, and then dives after him. And the Light Fury cocks her head curiously of him helping Aang.

Aang soon falls pass the others as they laugh as Toothless went after him. And soon they came up as Aang had his eyes narrowed.

"Not a word." He said.

Toothless looks up to where the Light Fury is, but she was already gone and disappeared into the sea of clouds.

And making him sad.

* * *

Meanwhile, in other parts of the world, dinosaurs and dragons are beginning to be more widespread than ever. And reaching every part of the globe, but one place is a special challenge.

The South Pole.

Here animals have be tough and adaptable enough to deal with the southern climate. From burning summers with no night, to freezing winters with 5 months of no sun.

Here, there is very little plants for herbivores to thrive here. So it's mostly hunting animals to live here, and on an ice field was a large group of one of those specialized creatures.

Otter Penguins.

Otter Penguins are one of many creatures adapted for life of the cold south. And they have very few predators, like the Tiger Seal which is their major natural predator.

But this group, is being watched...

By a new predator.

Hidden among the snowbanks, a scaly tail as white as snow slithers across the snow behind the bank. And slowly stalking around the ground, is a dragon with blue yes.

A Snow Wraith.

Snow Wraiths are highly adapted for life in the cold, and they are powerful predators. But what makes them very deadly, is they can see the body heat of other animals. That way they can hunt, even in a strong blizzard where it's prey is blinded by the snow.

The Snow Wraith camouflaged among the snow, slowly stalks the group of penguins. Trying to make out a target, it's waiting for one of them to carelessly wander away from the safety of the group.

Soon the dragon came to a bend of the bank, giving it a clear view of the flock. But it was blending in so well, that the penguins don't even see it.

And then, the Snow Wraith spots a lone penguin 200 feet away from the group. And slowly the dragon gets into a lunging position waiting for the right moment.

And then the penguin lifts a flipper up as it grooms itself. And then the Snow Wraith lets out an eerie roar as it erupts from it's ambush spot. And then lands on the penguin before it had the chance to think, and the dragons shakes the penguin like a ragdoll.

And soon, it drops the body on the snow.

For the penguin, it was over very quick.

And then the Snow Wraith begins to feed on the penguin, and the penguin group begins to move away.

With plenty of prey, and no competition with other predators. The Snow Wraith appears to be quickly becoming the top predator of the South Pole.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, on the Earth Kingdom continent.

A female Razorwhip flies towards a hill and lands over near a hidden section of it. And she has a dead Dromaeosaur in her mouth.

She did oddly looks around as if she was making sure she was alone. And then she begins to walk off towards a section by some rocks.

Where she's going, remains a mystery.

And then, appearing from behind a rock. Came 2 little Razorwhip babies, which look like about 3 months old. And they came out as the female appeared which is their mother.

And the youngsters came out as the mother held the Raptor in her as they try to reach it.

When they hatched, Razorwhips are born blind. And their vision develops over time as they grow, and are under their mother's protection.

And Razorwhip mothers are highly protective of their young.

But suddenly, there was a roar as the mother quickly turns as a rival male Razorwhip has trespass into her den.

The 2 babies quickly hid as the mother drops the carcass and roars at the male. She slowly backs up as the male approached her, and the 2 dragons roared at each other.

And then the male tries to snatch the carcass, but the mother slams her head against him and he roars at her.

The male really wants that carcass.

And the 2 young Razorwhips are hiding as the male walks by them.

If he sees them, they are in dire trouble. Like other Reptiles, Razorwhips are cannibalistic. But female Razorwhips are more aggressive than the males.

The rival male confronts the mother as she backs away from him and the 2 dragons roared at each other. And then the mother snaps her jaws at him as he twirls around they circle each other with their wings and tail spines out. And then the 2 dragons roared at each other, and then the male lunges as the mother quickly sidesteps and then bites down on the male's neck. And the mother tries to overpower the male as the 2 youngsters nervously watch from their hiding place.

And as the mother snaps at him again, they circle each other and then roared. And then the mother lashed out her tail, and swung it at the male's side as her spines hit through the skin. The male roars in pain, and the mother slams him to the ground and fires a blast at him.

And then the male painfully gets to his feet and the mother chases him away from the den. And the male flies away only escaping with his life.

And he was lucky, this mother has killed male Razorwhips before.

With the intruder gone, the mother turns back to her offspring as they came out of hiding. And soon begin feeding on the carcass.

* * *

Later towards sunset, Aang and the others landed in a clearing in a forest not far from the town.

"Never thought we'd be back here." Toph said.

"Yep, same here." Sokka said placing his sleeping bag down.

And then he suddenly jumped, and in front of him were a group of 5 Hobgobblers.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5... where...?!" Sokka completely dumbfounded.

"We should be okay here." Aang said.

"It's a good thing we saved our Fire Nation outfits." Katara said.

"We better get some sleep." Aang said.

* * *

Hours later towards midnight, Sokka was peacefully asleep as well as everyone else.

And he was sleeping with his mouth wide open, and a spider has actually make a web over it. And then a small dinosaur as big as a chicken appeared, called a Compsognathus.

Compsognathus are small Jurassic insect hunters. And it watched as a fly got caught in the web, and the spider went after it.

And then the Compsognathus rears back, and then strikes at the spider as half his body was thrown into Sokka's mouth. And then Sokka wakes up immediately with his mouth closed.

And then he lifted his head up and spits the little dinosaur out and spits out any webbing.

"What are you doing my mouth?!" Sokka yelled.

The Compsognathus chittered, and then runs off and disappeared into the night.

And then Sokka yawned, and then went back to sleep.

* * *

Nearly an hour before sunrise, the group was asleep in tents and sleeping bags.

And Aang was peacefully asleep as Toothless was next to him, sleeping on his back. And then, a shadow appearing outside the tent, and Toothless instantly woke up. And then got to his feet, and his tail lightly hit Aang.

"No Toothless, too early." Aang said half awake.

Toothless sniffs around, and then turns to the tent side.

Outside, while everyone was asleep. A camouflaged creature walks by, and her tail lightly brushes some ferns. And Toothless poked his head outside, and saw the ferns slightly move. And he approaches the ferns and sniffs them as the creature walks nearby.

Toothless then perked, and looked around. And then uncloaking herself behind him was the Light Fury.

Toothless then happily growls and ran around, and starts flapping his wings happily.

The Light Fury however look around around uneasily, and then quietly snaps at Toothless. And he instantly went quiet as she lightly growl. And then she turns and starts walking off. And Toothless begins to follow her as squeeze between 2 boulders, and then looks to the left as disappeared and he hurries after her.

And they walk between some stalls at a section of the nearby town. And Toothless happily eyes her as she purred and Toothless crooned, and then Toothless bumped against a barrel.

Toothless momentarily lost sight of the Light Fury and looks around, and then she appeared under a tent. And then they rose their heads up, and then the Light Fury turns and rushes off.

And Toothless quickly runs after her.

Back over at the campsite, Aang yawns as he woke up. But then he noticed that Toothless was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toothless was chasing after the Light Fury as she was in the air and leading him away from the town and into the forest.

And Toothless ran trying to keep up with her, and keeps sight of her above the trees.

And then Toothless came to a quickly stop almost slipping off a small slope near the beach. And then the Light Fury appeared, and lands on the sand and turns over to Toothless with a confident stand. And then he begins to head down, but he slightly dropped from a ridge. And then he started dropping down from the hill and soon starts rolling and pass the Light Fury as she moved aside.

But Toothless quickly regains his footing just before he hits the water, and he turns to the Light Fury as she sat down.

And then, appearing from the hilltop Aang and Katara appeared and soon saw the 2 Furies.

The reason for Toothless' behavior around her, is that Night Furies like Wolves, actually mate for life. And Light Furies as well mate for life.

Toothless stood there and nervously gulped.

And then the Light Fury had a confident look, and then she brought her wings in front of her. And then pranced around in a circle with her wings up, and then she turned back to Toothless and lays down. And then she gave a light growl and purrs.

Toothless then quickly brought his senses back, and glanced over to Aang and Katara unsure what to do. And Aang flapped his arms and the 2 encouragingly nodded.

Toothless turns back to the Light Fury, and then brought out his wings. And flaps them twice, but the Light Fury however didn't look anywhere near impress, and starts grooming herself.

Toothless was upset by that, and knows it will take more than 2 wing flaps. And then turns back to the 2.

And then Aang stood up doing a little dance, but then accidentally steps on a twig and froze. The Light Fury soon stops from grooming as her ear flaps perked, and then Aang ducked as Katara hid as she looked back to the hilltop. Toothless slightly got nervous and glanced at their hiding place, and then the Light Fury turns back to him and purred and felt suspicious they weren't alone.

Toothless just stood there and gave an uneasy smile at her. And then he starts flapping his wings quickly, and then soon he lost his footing. And then starts spinning around on the sand like a top and moving. And then the Light Fury realized he was moving towards her, and then she quickly shields her face with her right wing as Toothless came to a stop in front of her but kicks up some sand.

And then the Light Fury brought her wing away, and shows she has some face on her face. And then she sneezes the sand off her face, and Toothless felt uneasy of getting sand on her. And then he glanced up to Aang and Katara as she starts cleaning herself.

Aang then gave a thumbs up, and gestures to keep going. And then he stood up, and did some sort of chicken dance as Toothless cocked his head strangely and Katara turns to him and shrugged.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

Toothless then turns back to the Light Fury, and then stood up and starts flapping his arms. And then waddles around as the Light Fury watches him weirdly. And Toothless let out a bellow as he waddled, and then turns to her and stopped. And the Light Fury started at him weirdly.

And then, Toothless got down and foot stamped. And then brought his wings out front of him like a fan and brought his head in and out. And then he started hopping up and down.

But if anything, it was making the Light Fury feel uncomfortable and uneasy.

And Aang facepalm himself and he and Katara watched uneasily as it was going way south.

And then Toothless brought his wings out and tail over him. And hops and let out a growl, and towards the Light Fury. But he then got too close in the Light Fury's personal space, and then she swatted her paw at Toothless' face.

And then the Light Fury flew over to a branch, and wrapped her tail around it. And then hangs down, and looks at Toothless annoyingly and covers herself with her wings.

And then Toothless heads over to the tree, and confused by this. Aang and Katara moved over closer to the branch.

"What is he doing?" Katara asked.

Then Toothless appeared and gestured to the Light Fury with his left wing. And then he made his way over across the branch, and stepped over the Light Fury and over at the end of the branch. And then he turns to the 2.

Aang shook his head, and then made a gesture that the branch will snap under him.

"Toothless no, you're gonna wake her." Katara shook her head.

Toothless frowned by the gesture, and the misunderstood it. And then he starts bouncing the branch, and shaking it. The Light Fury soon woke up and then looks up as Toothless continues shaking the branch as she held on to the branch with her tail. And then the branch under Toothless snaps off, and he fell and lands on the sand. Toothless soon got up, and shook his head and looks up to the Light Fury. And she narrowed her eyes at him, and firmly wraps her wings around her. And Toothless stood up looking at her.

At the hilltop, Aang waved his arms out to get his attention.

Toothless then turns over to them, and then got down feeling frustrated. And then he noticed the branch near him.

The Light Fury soon peaks out from her wing, and sees Toothless dragging the branch across the sand. And he drags it around in a circle, and then Toothless squinted his eyes and ruffled the sand a bit with his tail. And then drew an oval, and then he hopped over and ruffled the sand a bit with his wings. And eventually the Light Fury's curiosity won over her and she drops down heads over as Toothless turned to her.

And the Light Fury was impressed of what he was doing. And then Toothless squinted his eyes a bit, and then rushed over and finishing something.

It was a drawing of her in sand with a smile.

"Oh, now you can draw!" Aang uttered.

"Come on, give him some credit." Katara said.

The Light Fury turns to Toothless, and then begins to head over to him. And placed her front paw on the line of the drawing, and Toothless growled from that. And then the Light Fury growled at him. And then Toothless was taking back from that, and then let out a stunned moan with an awe look as the branch drops from his mouth.

The Light Fury was surprised by this as she calms down and her ear flap twitched. And realized he didn't truly growled on propose, and then she moves around the drawing and towards Toothless. And the 2 Furies stared at each other as Aang and Katara happily watched.

And then the Light Fury turned, and starts walking off. And then she turns to him, and then flies off in the air. And then Toothless ran across some rocks, and the Light Fury turns and flies around and Toothless stood at the end of the rocks. And then stood up as the Light Fury hovered in front of him unsure why he wouldn't follow her. But then she noticed Aang and Katara, and they quickly hid from sight.

The Light Fury growled, and then turns away and flies off.

Toothless turns back to her, and then tries to fly off after her. But he didn't get far when he then fell into the water due to a nearly healed wing sprain from the fall. And he roars out to the Light Fury, and she screeches out as she flew away.

On the hilltop, Aang and Katara felt sad for him.

* * *

Later at mid-morning, they were all in their Fire Nation outfits. That way, they'll blend in if there's trouble.

Aang was looking at a map of the Fire Nation as Katara healing the sore spot on Toothless' wing. And clearly the Light Fury won't let them within a mile of her.

Soon Katara finished with the sore sprain and looks completely healed this time.

Since earlier, Toothless seemed a little love craze with the Light Fury.

And soon Toothless flapped his wing to make sure there wasn't a soreness.

"Okay, Toothless." Aang said. "I guess you can go after her."

Toothless then happily licks Aang, and then hugs him.

"Hey, save it for your girlfriend!" Aang said. "Go get her!"

And then Toothless turned and rushes off, but then he came to a stop. And then felt unsure of leaving, and turns back to him.

"It's okay." Aang assured.

Toothless excitedly growls, and then rushes off and then takes to the air. And this time his wing is fully healed, and glanced at the group once more. And then heads out to find the Light Fury.

* * *

Many miles away on the Earth Kingdom continent, a lone Iguanodon wanders across a rocky desert area in search of food and water.

As he looks around, a small sound got his attention. And at a hilltop, a long black object slithers out of view.

Curious of it, the Iguanodon heads up the hilltop. But there was no sign of it anywhere, and then he begins to move down the hill.

And soon he came across a large puddle, and he then lowers down and begins to drink.

And then slight movement caught his attention, and he turns and saw one of Lang's Deathgrippers resting on a rock on a hilltop and grooming. And soon the dragon spots him, and then a 2nd Deathgripper appeared as their tusks protruded out.

And then a 3rd Deathgripper appeared as they begin to surround the dinosaur. And the Iguanodon started moving up a hill, and was soon cornered, and then 2 Deathgrippers lunged towards him. And then the Iguanodon quickly makes a run for it as they slam into a rock.

The Iguanodon climbed over a rock, and then jumps down and ran as the 3 dragons chased after him. And one Deathgripper accidentally bumped into another, and they quickly got up as the 3rd trailed behind them

And the Iguanodon ran as the 3 Deathgrippers flew after him.

And then, 1 Deathgrippers closes in and brought out his stinger. And then jabs it into the dinosaur's back leg, and the Iguanodon roars in pain from the jab. And then another Deahtgripper lands on his land trying to slow him down. And then the 3 dragons tripped the dinosaur as he fell to the ground, and then they hold the Iguanodon in tight firm grips, hinting their name.

The Iguanodon tries to fight free, but the venom from the first one has taken effect. It was a light dose, enough to put it to sleep. And soon, the Iguanodon passes out.

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles away, Toothless flies high searching for the Light Fury.

And he calls out to her, hoping for a response. And so far nothing, and then he noticed a shape on a cloud ahead. But as he flew pass it, it was only his shadow on it. And Toothless let out a growl.

And then, a sound was heard and he looks over to the right. And then he flew over to where he heard it, and as he looked around. There was a slight disturbance in the cloud near him. He looks over to it, and saw a faint shape.

And then the Light Fury appeared from the cloud, and Toothless stared at her. And then he twirls around and growls.

And the Light Fury happily turns to him, and then twirls around over him and flies off. And Toothless flies off following her.

And they soon flew towards a cyclone, and they flew through the clouds as lightning flashed around them. And they soon reach the eye of the storm.

And the Light Fury turns to him, and then fires a blast and flew through it. And vanishing, and then uncloaks herself a distance away and turns to him.

Light Furies have a special ability in their scales that when heated. They make the dragon look invisible like a hot mirror reflecting. It can also be use as a defense if being chased, and stay hidden long enough to get away.

Toothless then tries to give it a try, and then fires a blast ahead. And then flew through it, but nothing happen as he looked at himself. And then he tries a 2nd time but nothing happened. And then he turns to the Light Fury and she made a encourage look. And then Toothless had a determine look, and then his dorsal plates split open and glowed blue as sparks of lightning appeared. And then Toothless roared as lightning surrounded him, and then he disappeared into thin air.

The Light Fury came to a stop and looks around for him. And then she looked over and saw Toothless uncloaking himself and looking stunned as that was his first time doing that. And then he let out a cough with a small flame, and then made a daze growl as he falls aside.

The Light Fury flew over and caught him, and then flies off. Toothless soon shook his head and regains himself. And flies up after her.

And they soon flew over the storm, and now night, and then near each other in a heart shape. And they looked at each other, and then Toothless gave a small lick on the Light Fury's snout. And then she looked love struck, and the 2 dragons fell down through the sir, and soon flew over the ocean.

Toothless turns to the Light Fury, and then she flew over to him and held her wingtip under his as he smiled happily.

And the 2 dragons continue flying over the ocean, and then they were flying towards a large cloud of sea mist.

And they soon flew into the mist, and then flew over what appears to be a large waterfall in the middle of the ocean.

Toothless felt uneasy and turns to the Light Fury. But she gave a reassuring smile at him. Though unsure of it, Toothless gave a trustful look to her.

And then the Light Fury flew under him and grabs him, and then pulls him as they fell and soon disappeared into the mist.

* * *

Back over at Ember Island, everyone was settling down for the night.

And Katara back in her Water Tribe dress decides to have a little night flight with Windshear.

As they were about to head back, Katara then noticed a building structure below her. And she thought she heard a roar inside it, and then she flew down to have a look.

* * *

Inside, Lang held a glass jar with a plastic cover over it. And then one of his Deathgrippers pierce it's stinger through it. And then venom begins dripping in it as he milks the venom like how someone would with a venomous snake.

Lang soon removes the cover and pours the venom into a smaller glass vial, and stirs it around a bit. And then placed a cork over the top. And placed the vial into a made-shift dart.

And close by, Azula was working on a map trying to think where to plan an full scale invasion.

* * *

100 yards outside of the structure, Windshear soon quietly lands and Katara hops off her.

"Wait here." Katara softly said.

Though not liking this, Windshear still obey.

And Katara silently heads over to the structure to take a look.

* * *

Back inside, Lang's 2 Deathgrippers then woke up and were high alerted as their tusks protruded out and turn to Lang and Azula turns to them.

And then Lang snapped his fingers, and they headed out.

The 2 Deathgrippers were soon joined with a 3rd as they searched around as it was dark inside. And they begin to look around like if they were a team of Lions hunting at night.

And as one pass by some rocks, Katara silently peaks over. And she quietly moves around the base, and noticed some light up a spiral staircase. And she quickly hid behind a pillar and throws a rock as it hits the ground as a Deathgripper close by heard it and went over to check it out.

And then she quietly heads up the staircase and soon reaches the top. And then she removes the lid of her pouch, ready to attack. And possibly even capture Azula and Lang.

And then she silently begins to move into the room and readies herself as she looked around.

She soon enters the room, but found the entire room empty. And found a few darts on the table.

Then suddenly, elsewhere Lang pulls on a chain. And then a large net drops over the roof of the base as the main doors closes. As Katara turned, she was suddenly grabbed by 2 guards.

And they brought her down to near Azula and Lang. Now with her hands tied behind her.

"Where's you Avatar when you need him? Hmm, Waterbender?" Lang mocked holding a lantern. "Must have forgotten all about you." He laughed as she was brought to her knees. "First rule of the hunt: Separate the prey from it's pack. You've just remove yourself from the equation."

"Why are you doing this?" Katara inquired.

"Really? I didn't think you cared." Lang said. "Well, unlike most people, when I was a boy, and I came up on a dragon, I killed it where it slept! That simple act of courage made me a hero in my village. So, along with the other hunters I decided to kill every last one, bringing real peace to the people of this world." He then turns back to her. "Until you and your Avatar came along acting like dragons are something other than thieves and murderers. Psssh. That nonsense dies now. Starting with you."

"But you have dragons of your own." Katara pointed.

Lang laughed from that. "These?" He gestured to a Deathgripper next to him. "They're dragon killers. Drugged into obedience with their own venom. Nothing can control them. They serve me." He then pushed a vial into the Deathgripper's collar as it's pupils became thin narrow slits. "And only me. Allow me to demonstrate." He then whistled.

Then the Deathgripper roars as it's stinger shot out, and Katara fearfully closed her eyes waiting for the killing blow. And then the Deathgripper's tail shot forward. But Katara strangely didn't feel anything, she peaked an eye open and saw the stinger hasn't pierce her. But instead a captive Ostrich like dinosaur next to her called a Gallimimus. And it soon drops dead as the stinger was pulled back.

"Next time, it will be you." Azula said.

"Let's have her locked in a cell." Lang said.

"No!" Azula suddenly protested. "The post, let her rot in the sun."

Outside, looking down through the roof. Windshear watches helplessly, and then quickly flies off away to get help.


	11. A Hidden World

A few days have pass, and they brought Katara over a hidden base in the badlands of the Earth Kingdom. And like Azula said, she was tied to a post and left in the heat of the hot sun. But they were still giving her some water to keep her alive.

But Katara could hardly believe how stupid she thought of pulling a stunt like that. Thinking she can take on Azula and Lang alone.

But she also discovered what they've been doing to the dinosaurs and dragons they've captured.

They literally locked them in cages and chains and even chained to strong beams so they won't escape. And the dragons had muzzles so they won't fire a blast, but some were tied and chain without muzzles, likely because they were too weak to fight. And some of them actually haven't eaten anything in days, or maybe weeks with some.

And the Deathgrippers were constantly on patrol like guard dogs.

Yesterday, she saw a muzzled Rumblehorn brought into a cage, and it didn't even try to fight back. And some of the animals have burnt whip like wounds on them. It's likely some of the guards used fire whips to get them under their control.

Recently, an Iguanodon was brought to the base. it was struggling so much to break free, that they chained him to a post in a pen with a muzzle on.

It was 100 degrees today, any animal out in this temperature would have to find shade. But like Katara, he's exposed out with no food or water. And some of the captive animals left in the heat have died from heat exhaustion. And the bodies were left for the scavengers outside.

Katara watched the Iguanodon as she was near him. And couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

* * *

Early the next morning at dawn, it was now 4 days since Katara was captured. But there hasn't been any sign of Aang or the others, if anything they're probably thinking of a plan to get her out without getting caught themselves.

When captured, she feared about Windshear hanging around still. But she thinks that now she's with the others after she went to get help.

But while captured, she been practicing a new waterbending trick.

With her fingers free, she's been trying to waterbend some of the sweat from the day to try and cut herself free. But so far, she's only able to get a few drops moving.

"There has to be a way out of this." Katara said.

She then turns to the Iguanodon, at the moment he was laying on the ground sleeping.

And then, Lang and his Deathgrippers appeared along with Azula and her Singetail with the collar on his head. And with the members of the base.

"Any news?" Azula asked.

"Next shipment of creatures with an hour." A member reported.

"Good." Lang said. "Everything is all coming together."

Azula then turns to the Iguanodon at the post.

"How long has it been?" Azula asked.

"Sorry?" Lang turned to her.

"The one to the post." Azula repeated. "How long has it been there?"

"3 days now." Lang answered.

"Good." Azula said and lightly smiled. "Let's see who's the tough one now."

* * *

2 hours later, after the new arrival of captive dinosaurs and dragons were brought into the cages. Among the new dinosaurs was a mid-sized Sauropod called Amargasaurus, a bizarre dinosaur with spines across it's back. Another was Shunosaurus, a Sauropod with a club on it's tail. And a heavily armored dinosaur called Ankylosaurus. And 2 species of dinosaur similar to each other, called Gorgosaurus and Albertosaurus. Both are in the same family of Theropod dinosaurs.

There was even a large 60 foot dragon with an orange and purple color mix. And has a huge set of antlers which is a Crimson Goregutter. And even a large flat and wide dragon called a Thunderdrum. But sadly the Thunderdrum had a muzzle on to prevent it using it's powerful sonic blasting roar.

And soon, a saddle and reins were put on the Iguanodon as Azula attempts to ride it.

And soon, the dinosaur started thrashing around trying to throw her off. And the Iguanodon even tried slamming his body against the walls to get her off. Bot no matter how hard he thrash, Azula held on.

And then the Iguandon tried throwing her off by throwing himself to the ground as a last ditch effort. But as soon as he got up, the last of his energy was spent as hunger, thirst and heat exhaustion has finally broke like all the other animals taken captive here.

And Katara saw the whole thing.

And soon, Azula sat up. "It appears any animal no matter how stubborn can be broken." And she then gave a nudge. "Get."

And the Iguanodon begins to move around the pen.

"Sometimes it pays to think things ahead where the weak will always summit." Azula said. "And soon, the world will be in my hands. And with my growing army, everyone will summit to me."

And then, the Iguanodon halted and stood in place. And Azula has failed to realize that every animal is highly unpredictable.

Then suddenly with any remaining energy, the Iguanodon erupts and pulls the reins from Azula's grip and shakes it off. And then he roars as some of the members back away. And a Deathgripper tried to jab him with it's stinger. But the dinosaur quick jerks and the stinger actually hits the buckle of the saddle. And then the Iguanodon threw his body aside as Azula held on as the saddle was thrown aside and everyone watched in concern.

And soon Azula stared straight into the dinosaur's eye as he snorted.

Then suddenly the Iguanodon raised up on his hind legs and throws Azula into the air as the dinosaur fell back and crushed the beams of the fence. And they watched as Azula hits the ground hard.

"Ooh." Katara cringed from the landing.

2 members quickly rushed over to her to help her up as well as her Singetail.

And then Katara turns back to the Iguanodon climbing to his feet.

Azula the pulls free from a member. "Get off me!"

And Azula glared at the dinosaur. "Someone... secure that lizard!"

And then Azula approached him with a killer look as a member held the Iguanodon in place.

And then, Katara has finally managed the new trick and cuts the ropes.

And then Azula readies to deliver a powerful blast of flame into the Iguandon's face. But as she readies, Katara suddenly lunges throws her aim off and to the ground. And then she kicks a guard to the ground and holds on the Iguanodon's neck as he then made a run for it.

Katara held on as the Iguanodon ran, and then towards a post secure holding a Parasaurolophus, Ankylosaurus and Triceratops. And then he bumps the post with his shoulder, and broke it as the muzzles slipped off from the hit.

And then they made another turn towards a stable holding all the other dinosaurs and dragons. And the Iguanodon rams through the wall, and soon was fast coming up the other end, and Katara quickly used a water whip and brakes the lock. And soon ran out along with the other captive animals.

They started headed to the main entrance, but a guard then blocks the gap as the doors were nearly closed. And the Iguanodon skids to a stop as he stood in place.

But he has failed to realized that it's never a good idea to get between a dinosaur and where it wants to go.

Then suddenly he was kicked pass the doorway, and Iguanodon ran outside the base along with the other dinosaurs and dragons just as Aang and the others appeared and saw the stampede running out. And 3 Apatosaurus broke through the wooden wall and rushed out to get away.

And then the Crimson Goregutter looped back around, and lets out a loud bellow and rams through the wall braking it. And Azula and Lang watched angrily as they glared as the group flew away and the captive animals rushing away from the base.

But then suddenly Toph strangely appeared between them. "Rescues can happen they least expect, huh?"

Shocked by this, turned to her as she somehow must've slipped off Meatlug.

* * *

Soon, the others neared a large clearing at a forest near the badlands. And with a cliff edge not far.

"Thanks for appearing in time, guys." Katara said.

"We were just about to get you out of there." Aang said.

"But you had your own escape plan." Sokka said. "Waste of time, right Toph?"

Aang then turns to Meatlug but saw her saddle empty.

"Wait..." Aang frowned.

Sokka's eyes widen and noticed she's missing.

"Where is Toph?" Aang frowned.

"We left her behind?!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"How could you not noticed she was missing?" Suki inquired. "Meatlug was right next to her."

"We left in a hurry, okay?" Sokka said.

"Just great." Mai groaned.

"Now what?" Suki inquired.

"Okay, okay guys!" Aang called out. "Toothless and I will-"

"Aang, Toothless has the Light Fury now in case you haven't noticed." Zuko reminded. "We don't even know he's even coming back."

"What?" Aang frowned.

"You gave him his freedom, Aang." Katara reminded. "What you're you expecting?"

"I thought he was only gonna be gone for a few days." Aang turned to her. "I just... I'll thinking of something." And he walks off from them.

Katara watched sadly as he walks off, it's almost like Aang is suddenly nothing without Toothless.

Aang tries to think of something, and then Katara on Windshear landed in front of him.

"Got on!" Katara said.

"What?" Aang blinked.

"We're going to find him." Katara said.

"Really?" Aang said.

And then the others saw them flying off away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lang was looking at a map going over areas at the direction the group went.

And behind him, Toph was locked in a cell. But strangely she hasn't tried her metalbending.

"You know, since the start of this things have been really weird and strange." Toph said.

Lang shook his head and continued with the map.

"I mean, creatures suddenly appearing that we never knew existed." Toph said. "And even dragons that have managed to escape the war. I mean, dozens of dragons have been seen so far. Maybe thousands are still alive."

Next to her was a cell holding a Scuttleclaw and it looked terrified as 2 Deathgrippers were near it.

"Sometimes I wonder if Aang's bossy a bit but a good friend." Toph continued. "I mean, don't you hate when people don't stop talking."

"Yyyeeessss, I dooo." Lang turned to her and losing his patience.

"So annoying, right?" Toph smiled.

"Can't you just feed her to your dragons?" Azula asked tiredly.

"Sometimes, I wonder even who's in charge still." Toph continued on.

"Enough!" Lang yelled.

And then angrily swung everything off the table.

"I mean seriously." Toph said as Lang approached her cell.

"Most annoying creature ever to cross my path!" Lang then opens the door.

"Oh, I'm leaving." Toph said surprised. "How sad."

Azula then opens the door the Scuttleclaw cage.

"Take him and go, please!" Grimmel angrily said. "I beg you! The Deathgrippers will to forego dinner."

"Wait, your dragons eat... dragons?" Toph frowned as the Scuttle went up to her.

"Go!" Grimmel yelled.

"Is there a bathroom somewhere?" Toph asked.

Grimmel turned to her with a glare.

"Okay, I'm going!" Toph groaned and climbed to the Scuttleclaw's back. "Stress, isn't good for you. Should get some help."

And then she flies off with the Scuttleclaw.

"Bye-bye!" Toph called back.

And then Lang looks out as she disappears with a devious look.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang and Katara were on Windshear still and flying over the open ocean looking for Toothless. And Razorwhips can cover long distances if needed. And they flew past a large flying reptile that wasn't a dragon.

But a Pterosaur.

It was Quetzalcoatlus, named after the Serpent God of the Aztec, it was the largest flying creature ever on Earth. With a wingspan of 40 feet, no flying bird even comes close. It was the closest of seeing an actual dragon.

Quetzalcoatlus is a large pterosaur, they still 20 feet tall, and can look a Giraffe in the eye.

"Where-Where is she heading?" Aang asked.

"I'm sure she's on to something." Katara said.

And then Windshear flew lower near the ocean.

"But there's nothing but miles of-"

And then they noticed something ahead.

Ahead was a large cloud of sea mist, and as they got closer. They soon were flying over a large waterfall, and soon view around the rim of it. And there was even a few remains of some ships caught on the large rocks that have fallen over the edge.

"A waterfall?" Aang frowned.

"In the middle of the ocean?" Katara frowned as well.

They turned to each other, be then suddenly Windshear flipped around as they held on as she dives down.

Soon, they flew through the falling water and flew around the huge rock formation below. The whole waterfall structure appears to be the remains of a caldera and a long extinct volcano that was active millions of years ago. And below, there was still a bright glow below from a magma chamber.

And then, Windshear flies down and through a tunnel as it soon got dark. And then a bright blue glow appeared from the water as they went deeper. And soon after flying through a cloud of mist, they then saw tall pillars of stalagmites with a bioluminescence glow on them.

And then Windshear started glowing into a bright yellow green with some black.

And they flew by the water as some Seashockers were seen below. And then they flew pass the waterfall showing a huge drop below, and soon they flew by a nest of dragon eggs, and then they gave out a glow as the embryos inside were seen that look like Night Furies.

They continue flying by the maze of pillars, and soon bright orange things flew around them which were small dragons. Fireworms are among the smallest of the dragons, and they watched in amazement and even reach out to touch some.

And soon, Windshear dove down towards a section leading to a large cavern filled with large giant crystals. And there were hundreds of dragons flying around them.

It appears Aang and Katara have discovered a kind of hidden world deep within the Earth's crust. This cavern could go on for hundreds of miles. Maybe thousands of miles. And this place must be how the surviving dragons escape the war and being hunted. A safe heaven for dragons everywhere.

Though it's just a few minutes that Aang and Katara found this place.

But dragons have known this place for generations.

They all watched as a number of dragons were heading towards a large crystal formation. And then Katara noticed a Monstrous Nightmare near them and they flew off away from the group.

And they landed in a hidden area of crystals.

They soon got off Windshear, and they watch the dragons above flying by. And they approached near a cliff edge, and saw a number of dragons flying high and falling down. And at a high crystal at the ceiling of the cavern, was Toothless with the Light Fury as a Snafflefang, Wingnasher and another Light Fury flew up near them and fell down as a Raincutter and Hobblegrunt appeared.

"Toothless." Aang seeing him and attempts to move.

Katara quickly stops him. "Shhh. You'll spook them."

Several more dragons flew up and fell as then the Light Fury and Toothless flew down as the other dragons followed them around the cavern. And they flew near some dragons on the ground roaring out as they flew by.

And then they flew near the large crystal as then Toothless and the Light Fury landed on top of it as the dragons flew off. And then Toothless walks to the edge, and looks out as then he spreads out his wings and countless dragons below them roared out. And then Toothless lets out a loud roar that could be heard through the entire cavern.

Watching this almost made Aang and Katara think it made Toothless look like a king.

"Now that's a king." Katara said not looking away from the sight.

Soon Toothless turns to the Light Fury, and she made her way to him. And then she opened her wings out and flaps and nuzzles him as then they pranced around each other with their wings out. And they lightly growled, and then they nuzzled each other and turned to the dragons below them.

And then the dragons below they bowed their heads down almost like they were worshiping a king and queen as Toothless and the Light Fury watch above.

Katara watched in amazement of this, but Aang suddenly felt sad and bad as if he was keeping Toothless away from something. And he saw how happy he was with her, and thought it would be best for him. And made a decide that was hard.

And the Light Fury rested her head on Toothless' shoulder, and Toothless rested his over head.

Katara soon saw he sad, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We should go." Aang said.

Then suddenly a growl was heard behind them, and they nervously turned and saw a Rumblehorn has somehow sneaked up behind them.

"Oh, no." They both said in unison.

The Rumblehorn rose up high proving he didn't look friendly as they were back nearing the edge.

And then the Rumblehorn roars out to the other dragons.

Toothless and the Light Fury nuzzled each other, and then alerted and then Toothless spotted them. And soon all the other dragons heard it and turned behind them.

And then Aang and Katara were forced to jump off the edge and slid down the side of the cliff as the Rumblehorn chased after them.

Soon, Toothless flew off and roared to the other dragons as they stopped. And the Light Fury concernedly stayed on the crystal. And Toothless hurries over to the pair.

The 2 continued sliding down the side of the cliff as the Rumblehorn narrowly snatched Aang. And a few other dragons tried to snatched them as they then slid off the cliff and fell to the ground as a Skrill flew by them.

"Go! Go!" Katara yelled.

They quickly got to their feet, and ran as the Rumblehorn landed behind them and chased after them.

Meanwhile, Toothless slams a Gronckle and Monstrous Nightmare aside and hurries to them trying to get to them first.

Aang and Katara ran as the Rumblehorn begins to close in, but then at the last second Toothless rushed in and grabs them and flies off as Windshear soon joins them.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Aang tried to apologized. "I was just..."

Toothless looks back and roars to the other dragons following them to stop. And they quickly flew away as Toothless drops Katara onto Windshear. And they continue flying off. And Aang couldn't help but feel he was taking Toothless away from something.

* * *

One night, Katara as a little girl walked out of her family's igloo and then saw her dad Hakoda sitting outside and was crying.

It's been 4 months since the last raid of the Southern Raiders came, and after Yon Rha murdered and killed Kya after sacrificing herself to protect Katara.

Not wanting to get in trouble, or disturb him, Katara tries to head back inside but her father soon noticed her.

"Katara!" Hakoda then cleans himself. "You should be asleep."

"I was thirsty." Katara said uneasily timid.

Hakoda soon sighed. "Okay, come here, come here. It's okay."

Katara then smiled and rushed over to her father, and he lifts her up to his lap. And over them was a full moon as the stars were out.

"Dad? Are you gonna get us a new Mom?" Katara asked uneasily.

Hakoda hugged his daughter tightly, and kissed her head. Knowing she wasn't taking this as easy as he was.

"Oh, I don't know if that's something we want. I don't want another." Hakoda said. "Your mom was the only the woman for me. She was the love of my life. But with love comes loss, dear. It's part of the deal. Sometimes it hurts, but in the end, it's all worth it." He then turns Katara to face him. "There's no greater gift than love." He then smiled.

"I miss her." Katara said sadly.

"I know, I do too." Hakoda said. "But hey, I actually still see her everyday, in you."

Katara smiled from that.

"You might even be her mirror image." Hakoda added.

And then they hugged each other as Hakoda held her comforting.

And a tear drops from Katara's face.

* * *

Later towards sunset, Katara still remembers that night and what her father said. And she sadly looked to Aang looking upset, as well as Toothless.

They soon returned to the cliff and they landed in a clearing and got off. And Katara gently patted Windshear and she heads away.

Aang saw that Toothless was sad of missing the Light Fury. He then turns to Katara looking uneasy, and then he sighed and moves in front of him.

"It's okay, bud." Aang assured. "You belong there, with her. We don't."

Toothless crooned knowing what he meant.

"And that's alright." Aang said and placed a hand on him. "There's always a better way for-"

Then suddenly a familiar croon was heard nearby, and Toothless quickly turns to a patch of tall grass. And soon, a white object was seen among the green. Toothless smiled, and then lifting her head from the grass was the Light Fury which has followed them back.

"Hey!" Aang happily said.

And then Toothless licked his and laughed.

And then Toothless happily rushed towards her.

"She followed us back!" Aang said.

Toothless soon got to the Light Fury and ran around her, and then she playfully jumps on him and tackled him to the ground.

"We might not have to say goodbye after all." Aang said.

Toothless soon got up and licked the Light Fury's snout. And then he runs up the hill a bit, and turns back to her. And croons gently, and the Light Fury looked to Aang and Katara, and slowly begins to follow him.

"There we go." Aang said.

And then, Toph appeared with the Scuttleclaw. "Hello!" And they both turned to her as she landed.

"Toph?" Katara frowned.

"Miss me?" Toph asked.

"How did you escape?" Katara asked.

"I actually annoyed them till they let me go." Toph simply answered.

"Wai-wait... Azula LET you go?" Aang questioned.

"So dumb." Toph said with no concern. "I guess I never thought I can be-"

"Wait hold on." Katara quickly said.

"Toph! Focus." Aang said. "Were you followed?"

Toph turned to him. "Aang. Blind. Earthbending. Can't see air."

Aang then gasped. "Toothless!"

He then turns to rushed to him.

Toothless and the Light Fury were still heading up the hill slowly. But then she suddenly became alerted of something looked behind her.

"Toothless!" Aang yelled.

The Light Fury sniffs the air, and soon picks up a scent from upwind and her ears perked. She then quickly turns to Toothless with a distress call, and has alerted a nearby herd of Parasaurolophus. And then the Light Fury quickly took off into the air as the Parasaurolophus herd quickly took off running thinking a predator is nearby. The Light Fury looks back, but then she was suddenly struck in the neck by a dart. And the dart soon took effect, and then loses consciousness and falls.

Toothless roared and then quickly rushed to her as she hits the ground and slid across the ground.

"Toothless! Come back!" Aang yelled as he ran.

Toothless kept running through the grass patch, and he soon clears it as then Azula and Lang with his crossbow appeared behind a rock. Toothless aggressively growled and readies a blast, but Lang shoots first as the dart hits Toothless on the neck. And he was quickly knocked out by the dart.

Azula and Lang quickly strapped and muzzled the 2 dragons and Lang hooks Toothless to a chain as Aang then appeared. And then Lang's Deathgrippers appeared as 4 of them airlifted an airship and lifts them up as Katara and Toph caught up with Aang.

And Lang and Azula climbed up to the airship.

"And now our little game must come to an end." Lang said.

Then suddenly a roar was heard as then Skullcrusher and the other dragons flew out of the forest and flew towards them to help their captured friend.

"Call them off, dragon!" Lang demanded and got to a harpoon. "No reason for her to die, now!" He then aims at the Light Fury.

Toothless was barely conscious as he looked at Lang, and then turns and saw the other dragons approaching them. And then Toothless roars out to them as they then came to a stop, and soon the others appeared.

"What are they doing? They can easily take them out!" Sokka said.

"Not with her life on the line." Aang protested.

The 2 other Deathgrippers flew around Toothless and the Light Fury, and he growled at them trying to get them to leave.

"Save your breath!" Lang said. "The only alpha they respond to is me!"

"I'd be careful if I were you." Azula warned and got on her Singetail.

Toothless glared at the 2 and then gave up, and turns to Aang.

"Awww, don't feel too badly." Lang said to Aang. "You tried your best! But, you are nothing without your dragon. The world may see you as a hero, but what I see is just a helpless child."

He then whistled to the Deathgrippers, and they went up to the other dragons as the airship begins to move away. And Toothless given no choice calls out and they begin to follow them.

"That's right." Azula said next to him. "That just gives us new members for my army."

Aang rushed to the cliff edge, and watched helplessly as they headed down a waiting Fire Nation ship.

"What do we do now?" Sokka asked.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Suki said.

"But there goes our rides." Toph said. "What should we do now?"

Then suddenly a familiar sound was heard as Appa then appeared with his saddle on.

"Appa! You're all better." Sokka said.

Katara then walks over to Aang.

"Hey, we'll save them." Katara assured.

"Okay." Aang said.

* * *

Over at the ship, Grimmel's ariship flew over it as the other dragons flew to it and landed inside the cargo bay with large cages.

Cloudjumper soon lands in front of an open one, and looks over to Toothless strapped in the airship.

"Move!" A guard poked his leg with a spear.

Cloudjumper growls at him, but Toothless roars out at him as the Light Fury begins to wake up.

"That's right, dragon." Lang said still at his harpoon. "No surprises."

Toothless glared at him, and turns back to Cloudjumper and reluctantly growls. And with no other choice, Cloudjumper walks into the cage and knocks 2 guards off their feet with his tail. And soon, Windshear and Stormfly were in a cage as the door forcefully closed shut as well with the other dragons.

And soon, the chain holding Toothless starts lowering down as he turns to the Light Fury as she struggles in her chains.

Toothless struggles to free himself as he was lowered inside as guard were ready to restrain him to a him. And he growls at one as he was then brought down. And soon he was chained and then forcefully pulled into a cage.

And soon, the Light Fury was brought in as well.

And soon the ship begins to head to the Fire Nation.

"Soon, the world will see me as the real Fire Empress." Azula said.


	12. A Tone Deathtrap

A few days have pass, and there was no luck of tracking down Azula and Lang. Also Brannon's group, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee and Toph went back to Ba Sing Se in case an attack might happen.

While Aang, Sokka, Katara and Suki went on Appa to track them.

Right now, it was late at night and they were all asleep as the night chorus of nighttime creatures were out and many other creatures were sleeping. But a distant nighttime call from a small Jurassic dinosaur called Ornitholestes was calling out.

And Katara was having trouble trying to sleep from them which the Ornitholestes has been calling for almost an hour now.

Though the Ornitholestes did stop every few seconds and likely trying to get a response from another Ornitholestes.

"Will that thing ever stop?" Katara said now getting annoyed.

The Ornitholestes then continues calling out again, but then suddenly a loud roar rang through the forest as everything went quiet.

The roar was from a nearby Allosaurus mother with 4 6 month old babies. And she too was having trouble getting to sleep.

Thinking the roar scared off the Ornitholestes, Katara then closed her eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning at dawn, everyone was still asleep.

And then, the ground started to vibrate as something big was coming. And then a shadow loomed over them as a large Sauropod approached them. It was a species of Titanosaur called Argentinosaurus.

Argentinosaurus is the biggest dinosaur to have ever lived, a fully grown adult stands over 6 stories tall, measuring at 130 feet long. And weighing up to 100 tons, that's equaled to 15 African Elephants. It was the heaviest land animal ever.

No other land animal even comes close.

Argentinosaurus was so big, that only a few Titanosaur relatives came close.

But this one is only a youngster, at 60 feet long and 10 years old. But they have an incredible growth rate when young, the young male curiously looks at the group. And soon he begins to head out, but then his left front foot steps on a log and which Sokka was actually resting on it. And the sudden weight was enough to catapult him over 40 feet into the air and wide awake and screaming as the others suddenly woke up and watched him landing on the ground.

And then Sokka got to his feet and angrily grumbles for being woken up and then hops off to a quieter spot as the other 3 watched him as the Argentinosaur moves away.

"Guess Sokka just isn't an early morning person." Suki smirked.

"That sure was a wild wake-up call." Aang said.

And then the 3 laughed from that.

* * *

Later towards mid-morning, they were gathering some water at a nearby pond where several animals and dinosaurs were there drinking.

Among them was a Stegosaurus, 2 Iguanodons and an Apatosaurus. And a herd of 4 Dinheirosaurus, 2 females, a 2 year female and a large adult male. And soon, walking down from a hilltop from the shade of a tree came an 11 year old male Allosaurus with an odd lower jaw.

The jaw was actually an accidentally from a careless attempt with a young Dinheirosaurus as a youngster. And his jaw was tailwhipped and broken the jaw. And sadly his mother abandoned him thinking he won't survive.

But he did.

As they drink, suddenly a pair of Carnotsaurus appeared as the first larger one lowers down and takes a drink. And soon the smaller one lowers to drink itself.

This area hasn't had much rain in weeks, and droughts can bring animals together for any sources of water. Big and small, predator and prey.

With the heat of the day rising, and more animals appearing. Aang and the others decided to leave before the pond got too crowded.

Shortly later, they regroup with Appa, but just before they were about to leave. An eerie tone was suddenly heard.

"What is that?" Sokka wondered.

"Not sure." Aang said. "Maybe it's coming from in there." He gestured to a nearby ravine.

And they begin to head down through the ravine.

A few minutes later, they soon pass the ravine. But they were in for a shock.

The ravine led them to a large canyon with a large lake leading to the plains. And there were dozens of dragons and dinosaurs trapped in amber cases. And some of them looked they were trapped for days.

And they most don't look very well from exposure of the hot sun.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Sokka said looking around.

"It's almost like something trapped these guys in amber cases of some kind." Katara said.

"But, what exactly?" Suki frowned.

Then suddenly a loud roar was heard, and then a large dragon appeared.

It was a large slender dragon with an amber scale coloration and colorful butterfly wings with a pair of frill like appendages on it's head and 2 horns. It was called a Deathsong, a deadly dragon that shoots amber blasts instead of fire, and can trapped any kind of creature.

Aang and the others watch from behind a rock.

"Who... is that guy?" Sokka stared.

Katara then quickly placed a hand over his mouth and ducked, and the Deathsong quickly looked over to them as they were all hiding behind the rock. And soon thinking it was nothing, the Deathsong then snatched a trapped Terrible Terror and then flies off to feed.

"Well, that answers the question of how these creatures are trapped." Aang said.

The Deathsong picked this area with the large lake knowing about the drought. And that animals would have to come here to drink, and that where he's waiting.

"Uh, how bout we get out of here before he comes back." Sokka suggested.

They then begin to move away from the Deathsong's lair, but then suddenly the Deathsong came back still hungry. And has soon spotted them.

"Run!" Aang yelled.

They quickly ran as the Deathsong went after them, but then Sokka was struck by an amber blast from the Deathsong. And soon the dragon caught Suki as well and the amber quickly harder.

And then the Deathsong sets his sights on Aang and Katara and then fires a blast towards Aang. But Katara pushed him out of the way, and getting stuck herself. And soon the Deathsong fired a blast at Aang and trapping him before he can do anything.

And soon the Deathsong flew off away.

And the group of 4 are now trapped.

"This is... not ideal." Suki said.

"I... can't... move!" Sokka grunted trying to free himself.

"Ideas, Aang?" Katara asked.

"I'm working on it." Aang said. "This stuff is like rock solid."

* * *

2 hours later, the 4 were still trapped in their amber cocoons.

"Have you figured you out yet?" Sokka asked impatiently.

"Shut up." Aang snapped turned to him. "I'm thinking. I'm thinking!"

And then a growl was heard close by as they saw a mid sized Theropod entering the canyon with caution. It had short 4 fingered hands with 3 horns on it's head. It's a Jurassic predator called Ceratosaurus.

The Ceratosaurus stood at the ravine's entrance and sniffs the air. Likely sniffing for the presence of the Deathsong, and likely has learn to avoid him. Once he knew he wasn't around, the Ceratosaurus moves and looks around at the trapped animals. He appears to be looking for the weakest animal trapped in the amber. And soon found a dead trapped young Stegosaurus next an adult female who was the mother which was still alive.

The Stegosaurus mother and baby came to the lake to drink. But were soon trapped by the Deathsong's amber blast.

The Ceratosaurus approached the dead infant, and soon begins feeding at the expose right side and buried his snout in the flesh.

"Huh, Aang?" Sokka called a little concern.

"We should be fine, right now?" Aang said.

But then, 2 Allosaurus suddenly appeared and approached the feeding Ceratosaurus. And one of them steps on the neck of the female Stegosaurus with it's right foot and roars at the Ceratosaurus.

Being twice the size, the Ceratosaurus begins to back away from them. And Allosaurus and Ceratosaurus are deadly competition with each other.

And then suddenly a 3rd Allosaurus charged from nowhere and rams the side of the Ceratosaurus with the force of a runaway freight train. The Ceratosaurus was thrown into the air, and hits the ground hard, the collision was enough to kill it on impact.

And if it didn't the Allosaurus placed it's left foot on the neck of the Ceratosaurus. And then used his weight to snap it's neck like a toothpick under his weight.

And Aang and the others saw the whole thing, and realized not only this place was a deathtrap, but a predatory buffet line and killing field.

With the Ceratosaurus down, the 3 Allosaurus turn their attention on the female Stegosaurus.

The Allosaurus still has it's foot on the neck of the Stegosaurus, and the weight caused her to lean forward. And then the piece of amber holding her tail down broke off and frees her tail.

The moment she feels her tail is free, she begins to swing with every amount of energy she has in it. And lands a direct hit.

As the Allosaurus surrounds her, the 2nd Allosaurus behind her moves in, but made a fatal mistake as the tail swung at him. And a tail spine pierce through his skull as he roars in pain as the other 2 turn to him.

And then the tail pulls back as the Allosaurus drops to the ground completely lifeless from the blow. And the other 2 Allosaurus begins to back away from the Stegosaurus.

100 yards away, a herd of 3 Camarasaurus approaches the lake for a drink of water. The number of predators close by puts them on high alert. The herd was made of a large male, female and a half grown youngster.

The lead male is the first to approach the lake, but as he positions himself to get a drink. The Deathsong suddenly came back, and spots the herd and then fires a blast at the male's front feet.

The female quickly drives the dragon off, but soon the male found it hard to move.

The amber casting his feet have harden on the lake bed and trapping his feet. And has no luck of pulling himself free. And soon bellows a distress call.

The 2 Allosaurus soon noticed the herd nearby, and with the female Stegosaurus now armed. They decided to go for the stuck Sauropod.

And they quickly rush over to them, and if they kill him. They'll feast for days.

The 2 Allosaurus roars at the herd, and at the sight of them. The Camarasaurus herd turns and retreats, leaving the male behind to face them alone.

And the 2 Camarasaurus turns away and moved as fast as their legs could take them.

With the herd gone, the 2 Allosaurus turn to the trapped Camarasaurus and circled him making he's firmly stuck.

And soon, the 2 Allosaurus position on each side of the Camarasaurus. And then lunge themselves on the side of the Sauropod, and start clawing him trying to inflict as many wounds as they can so the Camarasaurus would likely die from blood loss.

And as one Allosaur leaps towards him, the Camarasaurus suddenly slams his body against him. And the Allosaurus was thrown back and hits the ground.

"Aang, now's a good time for Appa." Sokka said.

"I can't reach my whistle." Aang said.

The Allosaurus soon recovers from the fall, and soon the 2 Allosaurus begins to attack on the Sauropod again as all Hell begins to brake loose.

If the Allosaurus reach the soft skin of the neck, they either cut an artery or rip open the trachea cutting the air from the lungs. And that would end the fight quickly, and soon the 2 Allosaurus begin to circle the Camarasaurus.

And soon, they begin to attack again as the Camarasaurus swung his head at one. And then, shifting his body, he then quickly swung his tail at the Allosaurus behind him, and sends him flying. Like a freight train, the impact crushes the ribs and splinters the arms of the Allosaurus. And drove it's own humerus, deep into his chest.

And the Allosaurus hits the ground on his head, and likely snapping his neck.

The momentum of the tail, allows the Camarasaurus' front legs to become free. And the amber cast broke into pieces as his body was lifted up. Using the power in his rear legs, he raises his body.

And the Camarasaurus lifts up high on his back legs bellowing.

And the other Allosaurus darts in.

But it can't stop, it's momentum drives it directly under the foot of the massive Sauropod.

As the Allosaurus nears the Camarasaurus, the Sauropod suddenly comes down as the front right foot slams over his head. And was knocked off his feet as the Sauropod lands on the ground with a massive thud with the Allosaurus' head under his foot. And soon the Allosaurus' body limps lifeless under his 20 ton bulk.

"Aang, now is really a good time to get out of here." Sokka said.

"I'm thinking, still!" Aang said.

Aang then realized the the amber was all liquid when it was fired. And it soon harden as it cools down, and then he noticed his left hand was free. And then made a flame trying to melt the amber off.

And then his cast started to crack from the heat, and then it came loose.

"Yes!" Katara cheered.

"Hurry and get us out!" Sokka said.

But then a roar was heard as Aang hid, and then the Deathsong appeared and hungry. And begins to look around, and then eyes Sokka as he gulped nervously. But then the Deathsong grabs a cocooned Gronckle and then flies off with it in his mouth.

"Get me outta here, Aang!" Sokka cried. "I feel like I'm next!"

He then tries to free himself, but then his cast broke loose from the rock. And then falls on his back.

"Sokka, will you relax?" Katara said trying to assure him. "It could be hours before he comes back."

Then suddenly a large 3 toed foot stomped directly over her head, and Katara's eyes widen as her head was between the 2 toes just being missed from being stomped. And the owner of the foot was a larger cousin of Albertosaurus and Gorgosaurus called Tarbosaurus.

"Oh thanks a lot, Katara!" Sokka yelled sarcastically. "I feel so much better now!"

The Tarbosaurus then approaches Sokka, and with a free foot Sokka tries to move away. And only turns as the Tarbosaurus watches him.

"Um... hi." Sokka said smiled nervously.

And then the Tarbosaurus roars at him.

But then a familiar growl was heard was Appa then appeared and landed in front of the Tarbosaurus. And the dinosaur roared at the bison, and then Appa twirled and swung his massive tail making a strong gust of wind. And it was enough to knock the Tarbosaur aside and almost off his feet. And it was enough to deter him, and he walks away.

"Thanks, Appa." Sokka said gratefully. "What would we do without you?"

And then Appa licked him and Sokka was covered in drool much of his annoyance.

"Let's get you outta here." Aang rushed to Sokka.

He soon frees Sokka from his cocoon and he moves over Suki And Katara as Sokka fixes his stiff back.

And they quickly fled the area before the Deathsong came back.


	13. Return to the Swamp

The next day, they were flying over a large swamp which is actually where Aang, Sokka and Katara were a year ago when they got lost from Appa and Momo.

Sokka was the first to noticed. "Great, it's that swamp again."

"Sokka relax, we're passing over it." Aang said.

"What's the problem with it?" Suki asked.

"The last time we were here, we got lost and got chase by a vine monster which was a waterbender." Sokka explained.

"We'll be passing over it soon." Katara said.

But in the distance, a large storm cloud was gathering and with lightning.

"Guess we got a storm ahead." Aang said.

"Maybe we should turn back." Sokka suggested.

"I don't think there's enough to got out of the way." Katara said looking the pace of the storm.

"Maybe we should land and wait for it to pass." Aang said.

And they begin fly lower to the swamp.

"Oh, did it had to be this place?" Sokka complained.

Appa soon flew through a large opening through the trees and soon lands.

"It had to be the swamp, does it?" Sokka complained.

"Sokka, the storm was almost on top of us." Aang said. "There wasn't any time to move."

"And now we'll have a repeat of what happen last time." Sokka said.

"Uh... Some reason I feel like this place is different." Katara said a little unsure.

"How so?" Aang asked.

"Like... different, different." Katara said looking around.

Katara has little idea how right she was, the swamp has indeed changed since they were last here.

The swamp is now home to a new cast of creatures, as well as the dinosaurs. And many different kinds of dinosaurs are built for swamp living.

"Well, at least we have Appa and Momo with us." Aang assured.

Momo then flew to Aang's shoulder.

And they begin to look for a place to find a campsite.

* * *

Hours later, it was now night and they managed to find some dry land.

"Well, at least the storm has pass." Aang said.

"Yeah, but we can't even fly out of here." Sokka gestured to the thick canopy above them. "We'll just camp here for the night."

Then a bubbling sound was heard close by.

"What was that?" Katara said nervously.

"Nothing, it's only some swamp gas." Sokka said indicating. "I mean, what else could happen?"

Then suddenly a loud screech was heard as they quickly huddled around each other in fear and looked around. Nearby they saw a lone Gallimimus, and it soon rushed off away.

"I'll get the fire ready." Sokka nervously said and rushed off.

* * *

Half an hour later, the fire was set up and the distant sounds of dinosaurs and other animals fill the swamp's night chorus.

"Does anyone else feel we aren't alone here?" Katara asked looking out at the distance.

"We have a giant bison to protect us." Sokka assured. "We're fine."

And then a branch snapping was heard nearby.

"I think." Sokka said with a hint of fear.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was asleep in sleeping bags as Katara was stirring in her sleep.

_"Mommy, I'm scared."_

Katara turns in her sleeping bag appearing to be in a nightmare.

_"You heard your mother. Get out of here!"_

_"My source says there's one waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe."_

_"Take me as your prisoner."_

And then Katara woke up and sat up and looks around and soon realized it was all a nightmare. She soon up and walked over to the water's edge to try to clear her mind.

The day when the Southern Raiders attacked, and when Yon Rha murdered her mother. She was left traumatized for months, but she doesn't even know how Yon Rha's source was able to get word of remaining waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe.

"I miss you, Mom." Katara sadly said.

She then reached for her necklace which was the only thing she has left from her.

And she got up and went back to the camp.

* * *

The next day, they finally made it to the edge of the swamp after following a herd of Ouranosaurus to a river that leads to a lake and even to the coast several miles away.

Ouranosaurus are relatives of Iguanodon, but the main difference was they having a sail on their backs.

There was also a herd of Parasaurolophus close by feeding and drinking.

And soon, they saw a large Theropod was the other side of the river with a large sail on it's back.

Spinosaurus.

Spinosaurus is the biggest animal ever to walk on 2 legs. Here, Spinosaurus is the king of the river and weighing 11 tons. Luckily for the Ouranosaurus and Parasaurolophus, Spinosaurus mainly hunts fish.

And the Spinosaurus walks into the water and lowers it's snout in the water. It's snout has sensors similar to those of crocodiles, so it can feel around for prey.

But then a pack of 5 Gorgosaurus led by a male with bright blue coloration appeared. And have interest on the Parasaurolophus and Ouranosaurus herd.

The male Gorgosaurus roars out to the herd, and they turn to him.

Parasaurolophus have few defenses against predators, their main defense is run.

Drooling from the mouth, the leading Gorgosaur then charges for the herd as the rest of the pack follows.

And the Ouranosaurs and Parasaurolophus and begin as the Gorgosaurus begin to search for the weakest dinosaur.

And some Parasaurolophus stood their ground as they roared at 2 members.

But the younger dinosaur know better than to stand their ground.

Aang and the others quickly dodged some of the fleeing Parasaurolophus. And Sokka almost got hit by one.

But then a young Parasaurolophus frighten by the commotion has ran the wrong way. And towards the lead male Gorgosaurus, he soon noticed it running by. And then lunges and bites down on the young dinosaur.

The Parasaurolophus roars in pain as he tries to break free from the jaws. But the more he struggles, the more trouble he's in as the Gorgosaur's serrated teeth sink deeper.

But help is at hand.

As the Gorgosaurus begin to hold down the juvenile, an adult Parasaurolophus suddenly charges towards him.

And the Gorgosaurus turns to the adult as the juvenile quickly runs of the adult then rams the Gorgosaurus and knocking him back. And the Gorgosaur tries to bite when the Parasaurolophus then swung it's tail into the face of the predator and soon runs off.

And the Gorgosaurus angrily roars as the herd disappeared as the pack regroups.

And Aang and the others quickly got on Appa and left the area.

* * *

An hour later up river, they were gathering some supplies.

And while Katara was gathering some water, she then noticed a female Night Fury that just caught a large salmon.

But instead of eating it, the Night Fury then grabs the fish in her mouth and then walks off. And curiously, Katara then begins to follow her

If her catch still uneaten, the hungry Night Fury walks back the way she came.

"I wonder she wont eat it." Katara frowned.

* * *

An hour later, Katara still follows the Night Fury towards a rocky ledge.

Katara silently follows a distance behind as she heads towards a hidden section.

But where she's going, remains a mystery.

Katara is about to find out.

And then Katara piers her head over a rock at a bend, and then smiles at a sight.

And then emerging from behind a rock, appeared 2 baby Night Furies only a few months old. And the female she followed was revealed to be a mother and the 2 babies rushed to their mother as she holds the salmon over head as they try to reach it.

Katara smiled at the sight, and now knows why she hasn't eaten herself. The babies need food, and why she brought the salmon up here.

As the 2 babies try to reach the salmon, one of them then tackles it's sibling as they wrestled each other.

But then everything was short lived as a roar was heard and the Night Fury turns as the babies quickly hid from sight as a rival Gorgosaurus has invaded the female's den.

The mother turns to the Gorgosaur and roars at him, and the Gorgosaurus approaches her and roars as she roared back. And then he eyes on the salmon on the ground, and tries to snatch it, but the dragon slams her head against his and he roars at her.

Katara watches from out of sight, and the Gorgosaurus really wants that carcass.

And she saw the young are hiding from sight as he walks by them. If he sees them, they could be in trouble, and he'll kill them to get rid of future competition.

The Gorgosaurus confronts the mother Night Fury as she backs away and they roar at each other. And then dragons snaps her jaws as the Gorgosaurus twirls around avoiding them and they circle each other. And then they roared as the Gorgosaur lunges, but the mother sidesteps and then bites down hard on the dinosaur's neck. And the Gorgosaur growls trying to shake free.

The 2 young Night Furies watch from their hiding place as their mother fights the Gorgosaur.

The 2 roared at each other as the Gorgosaur approaches her and she snaps at her, and they circle each other. And then the Gorgosaurus lunges as the mother avoids his snatch, and then bites down on the neck. But then, the Gorgosaurus bites down on her left front leg. And then violently throws her against the rock ledge and hits her head hard, and drops to the ground.

With his opponent down, the Gorgosaurus takes the salmon for himself and leaves the den.

The mother Night Fury lays on her side and was barely moving. The impact from the rock has likely cracked her skull, and her right wing was broken as well as her left front foot.

Horrified of this, Katara approaches the fallen dragon as the 2 babies stood close by.

Thinking there's still a chance to save her, Katara quickly opens her pouch ready to use her healing ability and quickly placed her hands on the dragon's head where it took the most force. But then suddenly the mother Night Fury rose her head up and roars loudly at Katara as she quickly jumps back.

The mother dragon continues roaring at her for a few more moments before her head then limps to the ground.

Fearing that it's too late, Katara broke into tears and drops to her knees with her hands over her mouth.

And then 2 babies approach their dead mother and nudged her hoping for a respond.

Katara then sadly stood up and begins to leave, but then something happened as a growl was heard.

She looked back, and then saw as the 2 babies continue nudging the body. The mother then weakly slowly opened her eyes as she wakes up.

Katara gasped in shock and relief of her being alive. And slowly the mother painfully got to her feet, and nuzzled her offspring. And Knowing that the catch was lost, she then regurgitates a cod which was part of her last meal. And the 2 babies starts feeding on it.

Knowing they now have something to eat, the mother then turns to Katara as they stared for a few moments.

And Katara almost felt as if a part of her mother's spirit has saved this dragon. And soon the 2 babies finished the cod, and the mother turns to them. And then begins to lead them away as she limps off.

Nearby was a deep cave as they headed for that, and the mother Night Fury turns to Katara for a moment. And then soon moves away from view.

As soon as she was gone, Katara then begins to head back the way she took and back to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away trouble occurs.

Azula and Lang was managed a hunting team as they went after a herd of dinosaurs as they ran as the Deathgrippers pursue them.

Among the herd were Parasaurolophus, Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus and emerging from the forest were 2 Mamenchisaurus. And the hunters pursue them as they ran.

And soon, a group have managed to surround a Pachycephalosaurus as they placed a snarl pole over it's neck. And the dinosaur was recently dosed by a shot from the Deathgripper with them, and soon feeling the venom taking over. The dome headed dinosaur soon drops to the ground.

As the Pachycephalosaurus was being loaded, an old friend of Aang and the others named Haru watches the hunt from a ledge.

Haru is an Earthbender that they met a year ago when his village was under the Fire Nation's control as he father was taken prisoner. And later that night when they met, he and Katara saw a trapped man from an abandon mine as he used Earthbending to free him. But later on, the man they saved actually turned Haru in to some Fire Nation guards. Katara soon sneaks into the prison after faking she's an Earthbender, and the next day by using coal they soon broke everyone off.

Haru watches on the ledge as the hunt continues as some dinosaurs managed to get away.

And soon, a Deathgripper closes in a Parasaurolophus and soon shot it's stinger at the dinosaur's leg.

Soon some hunters surrounded the Hadrosaur as the venom begins to take effect.

"Go for the legs!" Said a guard. "The legs! Watch the tail!"

The Parasaurolophus bellows as Azula and Lang soon arrived on the scene. And the Hadrosaur lifts up bellowing as some members were lifted holding to a wire trying to pull it down. And they wrapped some rope around it's feet as the Parasaurolophus bellow, and then a Deathgripper tied to the Hadrosaur's legs lifts up into the air. And the Parasaurolophus falls to the ground.

From the ledge, Haru saw the whole thing as he watched helplessly as the Parasaurolophus was being loaded into a cage.

But little did everyone knew, is that an even bigger threat is underway.

But this one...

Is a natural monster.

Many miles away, and a few miles from the village of Makapu, lays Mt. Makapu. A volcano that Aang and his friends encountered last year, and managed to save the save in time.

But Mt. Makapu is not the real threat.

Unknowingly, the magma chamber underneath the village has surprisingly drained. But has actually drained from a tremor as the magma has traveled to a bigger monster.

The magma of Mt. Makapu has channeled through the Earth, and has joined into a great sea of magma of a geothermal monster.

Many miles away, the chamber has reawaken a monster size volcano. The biggest and greatest to ever strike the Earth Kingdom, it's been hundreds of thousands of years since it last majorly erupted. And already volcanic smoke spews from the crater.

If it does erupt, the volcanic ash could spread for hundreds of miles. killing everything in it's path, and lava bombs and a pyroclastic flow would wipe out everything in it's way.

Soon, everything within an area of 100 miles will feel it's heat.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Soon, things are about to heat up.**


	14. Volcanic Eruption

Later that night, Aang and the others were camping at a lowland plain. And near a mountain range, and not too far away was a cliff over looking the nearby ocean. And Katara explained about what happened.

"And she lived?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, hopefully she'll be okay." Katara said hopefully the dragon will recover. "I'm also glad they didn't lost their mom."

"Maybe in some cases your mom was watching and saved her." Aang said.

Katara smiled from that. "Maybe she was."

"Well, I'm sleeping now." Sokka yawned and laid down in his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, I'm gonna turn in now." Suki said walking in her tent.

And soon, everyone went to sleep in their tents.

* * *

A few hours later as the fire they made was only now burn chars, everyone was peacefully asleep.

But then strangely, there was a disturbance when the ground started to vibrate.

It first started as a light thud, and was soon joined by another as a puddle in the ground had rings from the thuds. And they almost felt like footsteps, and each got stronger after another.

Appa and Momo soon woke up and felt the vibrations, and then strangely suddenly fled as if something was coming.

As the distant thuds continued, Aang briefly woke up feeling them. But soon fell asleep again as then some birds were flying off screeching. And then some branches were heard breaking from the nearby forest.

Katara lightly stirred in her sleep, and turns as then outside her tent a large shadow if a head appeared. And it looks likes the head of a large creature, and has large teeth in it's jaws.

Katara lightly stirred as then the creature lowered it's head near the entrance of her tent, and softly growls and breathes in deeply. And then the head slowly cranes forward inside the tent as it made a light growl. And then the head fully cranes inside revealing to be some kind of large Theropod dinosaur.

It looked similar in size of a Tarbosaurus, but bigger.

Katara stirs a little and momentarily opened an eye. But then her eyes shot open realizing something was hovering over her. And she kept dead quiet and still hoping whatever was there will leave.

Katara slowly glanced over her shoulder, and saw the creature's head. And even the rosette of robust teeth in it's jaws.

And then soon the head pulls back away and Katara heard it walking away.

Katara then released her breath she didn't know she was holding.

She then quickly looks out from her tent, but saw that the dinosaur was gone. Whatever it was, she's hopes won't come back.

And after waiting a few minutes making sure it doesn't come back, she slowly soon falls back to sleep.

And Appa and Momo soon returned from hiding whatever it was.

* * *

The next morning, creatures within the area go about their daily business as usual.

But not too far away, the great volcano rumbles as volcanic actively slowly bring it to life.

The creatures within the area, now live beneath a time bomb of molten rock.

Meanwhile, now mid-morning unaware of the growing danger, the group of 4 were relaxing by a stream with a waterfall and pond while Sokka was going over a map.

But they weren't the only ones here.

A herd of Orodromeus and a pair of Galliminus and a herd of Ornithomimus were by the pond drinking. As well as a lone Edmontosaurus, and even a pair of Sinraptor which luckily for them aren't hungry. Including a young Torvosaurus who recently is now well fed after a kill. And a lone Saltasaurus female drinks from the stream.

With predators, sometimes drinking comes before eating.

At the moment the group of 4 were relaxing as Aang was laying back floating, and soon bends a block of ice around him as he floats.

"Waterbending bomb!" Katara called out from a cliff ledge.

And then she jumps off the edge and tucks into a cannonball position.

And then she hits the water creating a large explosion of water, and it caused the Orodromeus, Gallimimus and Ornithomimus running off from it as the water rains down as the Edmontosaurus, Sinraptor pair, Torvosaurus and Saltasaurus got wet from it as as Aang and Suki laughed.

"Sure, I loved to get rained on right now." Sokka sarcastically said now drenched. "Thank you, so much.

The Saltasaurus turns to the group and lets out a small bellow.

Katara came out of the water rising her hair. "Sorry."

The Torvosaur shook some of the water, and lightly growled in annoyance and begins to head out for a nap in the shade.

And Katara soon bends the water off the map and it was now dry.

Momo who was relaxing in a tree with a Rhamphorhynchus suddenly woke from a nap as his ears perked. And then he started chittering around like crazy and then flew over to the group.

"Momo, are you okay?" Aang asked.

"Maybe he just ate something weird and is extra hyper now." Sokka annoyingly suggested.

"I don't know, he seems nervous." Aang noticing Momo's expression.

Momo then flies back to the tree with the small pterosaur, and looks around as if he is sensing something.

And then, an Ornitholestes appeared from the brush looking for anything to eat. Their usual prey is small Mammals, lizards anything they can catch.

But today, this one has his eyes on something else in mind.

He looks up at the tree, and saw the Rhamphorhynchus and Momo in the tree.

And then the little dinosaur jumped up onto the tree trunk and actually starts climbing up with his 2.5 inch claws. And Momo and the pterosaur soon noticed him climbing up to them, and as the dinosaur got climber. Momo and the Rhamphorhynchus quickly move up a branch as the Ornitholestes reaches the first branch. Aang and the others soon noticed the commotion in the tree as the Ornitholestes tries to snatch one of them. And then the Rhamphorhynchus quickly moves through a hole through the tree as Momo quickly moves over the dinosaur.

And the Ornitholestes went after the Pterosaur as his heads follow him through the hole. And the Ornitholestes screeches at them and snaps his jaws. And the Rhamphorhynchus peaks at the dinosaur's face as he screeched angrily and continues snapping at them. And then Momo smacked the little dinosaur in the face.

And then suddenly, the Ornitholestes found himself stuck in the hole as he tries to back away. They watched as the little carnivore starts pulling hard, but then suddenly the dinosaur quickly pulls out with a piece of bark stuck around his neck and rolls across the branch.

The Ornitholestes quickly holds on to the branch with his claws, but then slips as he holds on with his mouth.

The little dinosaur held on for a few seconds, but then he slipped off and fell and hits the ground. Soon he got up with no injuries, and the first thing he did after standing was trying to scratch the piece of bark off his neck.

But then strangely the ground rose as he froze, and then he turns saw Appa facing him. As it turns out, he actually landed on Appa's back and then he let out a growl which sends the little dinosaur running off and behind Aang.

"Okay, little guy. Let me give you a hand." Katara said and then quickly breaks the bark off with a quick water whip.

The bark broke in 2 pieces and fell off, and the Ornitholestes ran off.

* * *

After leaving the stream, they were hiking by a spring.

But after a few minutes, the ground suddenly shook lasting only a few seconds.

"What was that?" Katara looked around.

"Feels like a tremor." Suki said.

"Maybe we should keep moving." Aang suggested.

And the group begins to move away from the spring.

But what they felt was no ordinary tremor.

The supervolcano that drained Mt. Makapu's magma chamber was only a few miles away. And is beginning to show signs of life.

The group is unaware that their walking towards a time bomb that's about to set off.

And soon begin hiking through a forest, and with some of the distant sounds around them. It was clear they weren't alone in this forest.

And then a sudden rustle from something hitting some ferns got them nervous as if something was following them.

"Okay, I'm thinking we're being followed." Sokka said.

And they continue walking, and then a flash of something rushed by them as they soon saw a bizarre feathered dinosaur with buck teeth in the front of jaw.

"Who's that guy?" Sokka said looking at it weird.

"Not sure." Aang said.

The strange buck toothed dinosaur is an Early Cretaceous dinosaur from China called Incisivosaurus. It was named for the strange buck teeth like those of a rodent's. Luckily for them, they're plant eaters unless their provoked and leash out their claws.

The feathers they have are mainly for warmth and even for display. It's likely the dinosaurs in China first evolved feathers for warmth, and later on for display. And a lot of dinosaurs in China have feathers.

But one kind of revolutionary Chinese dinosaur has taken feathers, to a whole new level.

And then a screech was heard, and Aang glanced up for a moment but then saw a glimpse of something in the air soaring over them.

"Did you see that?" Aang asked.

"What?" Sokka looked up.

"I think I saw something above us." Aang said.

They all looked up and then saw another glimpse of something soaring through the trees and heard a screech.

"What is that?" Katara said trying to make it out.

"I don't know." Aang said.

They begin to follow the screeching sounds and saw a few glimpses.

And then, soaring through a gap from the canopy what they first thought was a bird. Was actually a small but revolutionary 4 winged dinosaur.

Microraptor.

They continue following the Microraptor, and soon found it's in a group of 4 Microraptors. And they all seem to be heading something.

But with theirs head up in the trees, they weren't paying attention of where they were going.

Or what they run into.

And then as Aang glanced down for a moment, he then saw a giant Sauropod in the way as they came a halt. And then quickly moved aside as the Sauropod continues walking by.

And there was actually a whole herd of them. They were a species of Titanosaur called Borealosaurus and there's 9 of them.

And they watched as they marched through the trees and knocking some down even.

They watched in amazement as the herd walks by them, and they're harmless vegetarians unless they accidentally tread on them.

But the strange thing is them traveling in these dense forest, they're not even sure they're doing here.

Nothing like them can grow on land, because no bone is strong enough to support such bulk. Only in the past, there's such huge size as with these magnificent creatures.

And they watched as the herd of giants treads through the dense plant growth like overgrown bulldozers. And some Sauropods have the strength equaled to 10 bulldozers or even a herd of elephants.

As the herd disappears, Aang and the others soon saw the wreckage left by their mass.

The earth was turn over with broken pieces of logs and other things.

And then Katara noticed something. "Look!"

And then the 4 Microraptors appeared, and landed on the ground and begin feeding on the insects left in the trail by the giants. And were soon joined by several more Microraptors.

"Whoa." Aang said in awe.

And then they saw a Microraptor soaring by, but instead of powered flight, they're actually gliding.

They watched the Microraptor for nearly 20 minutes, and soon they begin to head out.

* * *

An hour later, they were stilling through the forest.

As they walked, they suddenly came across a group of carnivorous dinosaurs each on their sides curled and and appear to be sleeping.

It's a species of Chinese Troodont called Mei Long, and their sleep means Sleeping Dragon.

As they begin to try and move around them without waking them, Aang noticed something was off with them.

And then Aang clapped testing something, but strangely the none of the Mei Long responded to Aang's clapping.

"Something's not right, guys." Aang said.

Soon Sokka, Suki and Katara were beginning to think was right.

"Maybe their heavy sleepers." Sokka said uneasily.

And then Aang grabs a long stick and inches it to one of the Mei Longs, and poked it. But the dinosaur didn't even twitched, Katara even tried a water whip at one and there was no response.

And then, Aang thinks as something was going on and tries something and then he lifts his left hand up and made a small flame which lit a lot quicker than usual.

It was then, Aang realized something was wrong.

The quicker flame was caused by an invisible killer.

The Mei Long in their sleep, was killed by a toxic volcanic layer of Carbon Dioxide.

"Guys, move! Move!" Aang yelled.

And then they quickly begin running up to high ground through the forest.

And soon they were out of the forest, the gas layer was likely cause by an underground volcanic fissure.

And with the volcano, time is running out.

The group begins to head out to try and find a safe place set camp for the night. And soon they found an old abandon Fire Nation bunker, and it looked it hasn't been used in years.

They were soon able to unlock the doors, and had a look inside.

And then, they heard a rumbling sound as it grew louder. They soon headed outside to see what it was, and soon saw through the fog was a fiery glow as the side of the mountain set off 2 small explosions.

"Uh... has that always been there?" Sokka asked.

"I would've remember coming across it a while ago like this." Aang said.

And soon, they begin setting their things up.

"Why don't guys finish up? I'm gonna get some wood for the fire." Aang said.

"Why don't I give you hand?" Suki volunteered.

"Aang, be careful out there." Katara said.

"We'll be fine, Katara." Aang assured.

And they begin to head out.

* * *

A few minutes later, Aang and Suki were in the forest covering some wood.

And came across a group of 4 Compsognathus drinking water from a puddle.

And as they hiked, some screeching was heard as some pterosaurs called Pteranodons were flying overhead. But they seem startled.

They soon got back to collecting firewood and they unaware they walked pass a V shaped print in the ground.

They soon moved to a clearing in the forest as they looked for a few more pieces as distant rumbling was heard.

As they were finishing up, a rustling sound got their attention as they turned and saw a small tree jostled as if something was there.

And they remained quiet as they waited for whatever was there.

But then suddenly, a trio of Compsognathus burst out from the plants and runs off.

But then suddenly lunging from nowhere was a gray colored Velociraptor with a metallic blue stripe and lands on the log and screeches at them as they turn to her.

"Oh, boy." Suki slightly panicked.

"Uh... hi." Aang smiled nervously.

The Velociraptor then hissed as she jumps off the log and confronts them.

"Uh..." Aang then reaches into his pocket. "You hungry?"

He then brought out a piece of seal jerky, and the Raptor then got excited by that.

"Here you go." Aang said.

And then Aang tossed the piece to her, but it only hits her snout as it dropped to the ground. And the Raptor lightly growled from that.

"Okay." Aang softly said.

The Velociraptor then begins to circle them as she screeched at them. And then Aang noticed the blue stripe on each side of her.

"Huh... Blue." Aang said.

"What?" Suki frowned.

"That stripe she has." Aang gestured to it. "Maybe we should call her that."

"Well, have Blue not eat us!" Suki said quietly.

Aang then held his hand out carefully as Blue circled them.

"You're okay." Aang said gently.

Blue made a small sound and tilts her head slight, and her expression begins to calm.

"Yeah." Aang said gently. "Yeah. You're okay."

Blue lightly purred as her snout nears his hand.

"That's right." Aang said.

As Blue brought her snout closer, a dart suddenly was shot from nowhere was Blue violently lashed out and knocks Aang over with her tail. And she screeches in pain trying to get the dart off.

"What the...?" Aang frowned.

Then suddenly a group of guards appeared and surrounded them as then Lang and Azula appeared with 2 Deathgrippers.

"Well, isn't this interesting." Azula evilly smirked.

"Azula, back up right now." Aang warned.

And then Blue begins to settle down from the shot, but then saw a member behind Aang. And he slowly reached his knife.

Seeing that as a threat, Blue then screeches at him. And then suddenly she lunges at him and knocks him off his feet, and then started shredding him alive. Lang then fires another dart at her hitting her right thigh. And it distracted her for a moment, but then the guard reached for his knife.

"No, hey, no, no, don't stab her!" Lang yelled.

But the guard screamed in pain from Blue's claws, and then violently jabs the knife somewhere on Blue's leg and a piece of it broke off as Blue screeches in pain. And then drops to the ground.

And then Aang angrily turns to Azula and Lang.

"You 2..." Aang angrily charged at them.

But then Lang shot another dart and it hits Aang in the chest as he stops. And then Lang merely blows at him, and Aang falls back.

"Aang!" Suki rushed to him.

And then she removes the dart which is loaded with a dose of Deathgripper venom.

And then Suki snatches the broken knife and stood up in a defensive stance, and then the 2 Deathgrippers brought their stingers out as Lang aims his crossbow.

"You shoot me... and that animal dies." Suki glared at them.

"I'm afraid we have the drop on you, my dear." Lang said.

"She's losing blood, and if I don't threat her... she'll never make it." Suki hissed.

After a few moments, Lang snaps his fingers and his Deathgrippers calmed down as their tails lowered.

"Now then, let's get something clear." Azula said. "That thing dies, I'll feed you to the Deathgrippers, myself. Load them up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the molten rock time bomb continues to increase activity as it releases a small explosion.

Unaware of what happened to the others, Katara and Sokka were still in the bunker waiting for the others when suddenly loud rumbling was heard. And then part of the wall cracks.

"Okay, maybe we should leave." Katara said.

But then suddenly the entrance collapses and was completely blocked.

"Oh, no!" Katara said fearfully something was wrong.

Outside, the other 4 of Lang's Deathgrippers have blocked the entrance of the bunker. And Appa was on his side knocked out from the venom.

But Momo has gotten away and was hiding among the plants of the tower. And soon watches as some guards appeared and loads Appa on a flatbed and soon the 4 Deathgrippers begin to airlift the bison away.

As Katara and Sokka try to remove the debris from the entrance, the ground suddenly shook as they braced against the wall.

"Why am I here?!" Sokka asked himself.

Not to far away from them, the side of the mountain rips open as fissures of lava spew out.

And as Azula and Lang's team begin to head out, in the distance the volcano begins to grow more alive as lava pours from it's side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang was still out from the dart, and then loud thuds were heard as they sounded like footsteps.

And soon, Aang wakes up as he was in for a surprise as standing over him was a Sinoceratops.

A relative to Triceratops, but smaller and weighing 3 tons. But they're more closely related to Pachyrhinosaurus, their name means Chinese Horned Face for being the first Ceratopsian discovered in China.

The Sinoceratops was most likely drawn to Aang by curiosity, and it's head hovers just above Aang. And then the Sinoceratops placed it's tongue on his face as Aang disgustedly groans. And luckily for him, the Sinoceratops is a harmless herbivore.

And soon Aang gets the feeling in his right hand as his fingers twitched.

But then the Sinoceratops suddenly acts up, and then lifts up on it's back legs. And then drops on the ground again just missing Aang. And then the Sinoceratops begins move away as it's left front foot lightly kicks Aang causing him to flip over. And then Aang saw lava slowly coming towards him.

As the lava draws closer, Aang quickly soon got his legs moving and tries to scoot away. But instead rolls from the lava, and then quickly hooks his leg over a log and quickly pulls himself up it and quickly pulls his right arm away as a bubble of lava popped. And Aang falls over the log.

And then Aang grips the log, and slowly pulls himself up to his feet.

* * *

Soon almost 15,000 square miles of sky grew dark as the ash spreads miles into the sky.

Soon, animals with an area of 2 miles of the volcano are the first to feel it's sting.

A pair of Troodons soon noticed the volcano, and then as small cinders begin to rain down. They begin to flee the area.

And the volcanic ash cloud continues to spread.

Volcanic ash is made of tiny sharp crystals, it can be deadly if breathe in, and is best avoided.

Even by the largest of dinosaurs.

In a field, a Light Fury was resting and it noticed the distant volcano and sniffs the air. And then it quickly took off into the air.

By a lake, the herd of Borealosaurus move around and bellows and distress as the volcano made a loud thundering sound as volcanic lighting was seen. And soon they begin to flee in panic.

a few miles away, to the east a pack of 4 Daspletosaurus made of a mother, sub adult teenage females and a juvenile male stalking a herd of Maiasaura soon noticed the distant erupting volcano. And soon process it as a threat.

The mother Daspletosaurus soon roars out calling off the hunt. And then she turns and begins to leave as a lava bomb flies through the air and hits the ground near them as the 3 youngsters soon follow her.

The mother Daspletosaurus flees, but she can only speed walk. And soon the juvenile male and teenage females being faster quickly ran by and pass her. But all they care is getting as far from the eruption as possible.

Soon the Maiasaura herd noticed and begin to flee as well.

Elsewhere, by the shore of a lake a pair of Allosaurus were terrorizing a herd of 3 Camarasaurus. But then soon a loud sound broke their attention from each other, and soon the volcano as it grows more active.

And the 2 Allosaurus roar out.

And then the 2 Allosaurus brought the hunt to an end and run off as the 3 Camarasaurus turns as a few lava bombs begin to rain down as the rain from Hell begins.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara and Sokka were still trapped inside the bunker.

But were having no luck.

"There's has to be a way out." Sokka said.

But then a growl was heard as they turned to a tunnel that leads to somewhere.

"Uh... I don't think we're alone here." Katara said.

"You think?" Sokka said.

Then suddenly lava started pouring through the roof.

"Lava! Lava!" Sokka panicked.

Deep inside the tunnel, a bright flash of light of lava reveals a silhouette of a dinosaur as it growls.

"Lava. Lava." Sokka panted.

"Deep breathes, Sokka." Katara said. "Let me think."

And then a roar was heard as they turned to the tunnel, and a bit of lava revealed a silhouette of dinosaur as it got closer.

They nervously back away and avoided the lava pouring down. And then footsteps were as eyes were seen. And then a smaller cousin of Spinosaurus called Baryonyx appeared from the dark and roars at them.

And Sokka screamed loudly.

"Okay! Not good!" Katara said.

"YOU THINK?!" Sokka screamed.

The Baryonyx steps out from the tunnel, and then roars and approaches them. But then a small stream of lava hits the Baryonyx on the head as he cringed back and growls in pain.

Katara saw that the pouring lava will give them some protection, but knows it won't stay like that.

"Katara, what do we do?!" Sokka asked. "What do we do?!"

Katara looked around, and then noticed an emergency ladder that leads out to the roof. And she quickly rushed to it, and tries to pulls down the ladder but found it was stuck.

"It's stuck!" Katara said and then noticed something. "CHAIR!"

Sokka turns and saw a chair, but then suddenly the Baryonyx lunges and snaps it him only missing him and pulls back in pain from the lava.

And then Sokka quickly rushed to the chair, and heads to Katara. But then the Baryonyx bites down on the chair's back, and then they were in a tug of war match. And it lasted until some lava dropped on the Baryonyx's neck and causing him to let go.

And then Sokka quickly rushed to Katara and she placed the chair under the ladder and begins to quickly climb up.

"Come on!" Katara said as she quickly climbed. "Let's go!"

Sokka quickly heads for the chair and jumps to the ladder.

"Come on, Sokka!" Katara yelled.

Sokka begins climbing as Katara got to the top and reaches for the hatch.

"We made it!" Sokka happily cheered. "YEAH!"

Then suddenly as if he was jinxed, the ladder suddenly finally comes lose and drops down and hits the floor as Sokka froze in fear as the Baryonyx curiously stares as he moves around the lava.

And Sokka nervously looked over his shoulder.

"Um... hi." Sokka nervously said.

And then the Baryonyx lets out a loud roar as Sokka screamed and quickly climbs up the ladder as the Baryonyx charges and almost missed him. And Sokka climbs through the chute as the Baryonyx slips his crocodile like snout and neck through and bites and the edge of Sokka's boot but quickly pulls away. And he quickly joins with his sister as Katara struggles to turn the hatch's handle.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!" Sokka frantically yelled. "Come on, come on, come on!"

And then the Baryonyx roars as the 2 screamed, and then finally Katara turns the handle unlocking the hatch.

"Yes, yes, go, go!" Sokka yelled frantically.

Katara begins to lift the hatch up.

"Go, go!" Sokka frantically yelled.

And they quickly climbed up as the Baryonyx's jaws snaps at Sokka's feet. And they quickly climb out of the chute as a river of lava flows nearby and Momo rushed to them. And the Baryonyx snaps as he climbs up, and then they quickly close the hatch as the Baryonyx's jaws were barely out. And they quickly closed it shut and Katara locks the hatch.

But there's no time to rest.

And then Sokka turns and then froze as well as Momo.

"Katara." Sokka said not looking away.

Katara soon turns to where Sokka was looking and was horrified. "Holy..."

And then all Hell broke loose as the volcano let an explosion on it's side, and then a large explosion rips from the cone and watched as a lava bomb soars through the air like a meteor and then crashes behind a grove of trees.

"RUN!" Yelled a distant familiar voice.

They then turned and then saw Aang running out from the forest as some Compsognathus were running near him.

"RUN!" Aang yelled.

And then distant bellows were heard as the ground vibrated and Katara and Sokka grew nervous.

"RUN!" Aang yelled again.

Then suddenly bursting from the trees and smoke came 3 Gallimimus, a Pteranodon, 2 Stegosaurus, 2 Ankylosaurus, Apatosaurus, Rabaroo, Zippleback, Singetail, Gorgosaurus, and Parasaurolophus and a Triceratops which are followed by a massive stampede.

Katara and Sokka panicked from the sight, and they quickly turn and ran as Aang soon catches up with them. And the Ornitholestes from the stream they saw screeches as he ran for his life.

"Run!" Aang yelled.

A Gallimimus squawks in panic as it ran, and then it leaped over a log and ran pass the trio as a 2nd Gallimimus quickly runs between the group almost running into Sokka. And a speedy wingless dragon called a Speed Stinger ran pass them as well as they near the forest.

And they soon ran through the forest keeping one step ahead of the stampede, but were far from safe as then a falling tree almost fell over on top of Sokka.

They soon ran out of the forest as some trees were knocked down, and then 2 Ankylosaurus and 2 Apatosaurus and an Elephant Mandrill burst through the trees knocking some down. And the Apatosaurus bellows as a tree fell down as the volcano let out an explosion.

And then a lava bomb hits the ground near them as they ran, and then soon another hits the ground as some Gallimimus ran by and some Compys and a Speed Stinger and Velociraptor. And then they quickly rushed to some logs as 2 Gallimimus leaped over them as a lava bomb hits the ground ahead.

Sokka was the first to make it as he crawls under a gap and got behind a boulder behind the logs as a Compsognathus rushed by him. And soon Aang climbed over the log as well as Katara and quickly joins by him. And then a moment later, an Apatosaurus tramples over a section to their right. And then after an Ankylosaurus and 2 Gallimimus rushed by, another Apatosaurus ran through a section the left. The trio huddles together and screamed, and then a Brachiosaurus treads over a section of log on the right. And then an Ankylosaurus rams through a section on the left, and then a Gallimimus leaped over the log almost tripping itself. And then a Stegosaurus rams through a section on the right, and a Triceratops rams through a section on the left. And then an Ankylosaurus, Rabaroo, 2 Gallimimus and a Slitherwing rushed them as then an Apatosaurus treads and flattens the last remaining section of log on the left. And then a Sinoceratops rams and destroyed the last section on the right.

And they all huddled as the boulder was the last thing shielding them from the stampede.

And then suddenly the boulder was shook as it was bumped by a passing fleeing Stegosaurus. And the trio were almost knocked off their feet.

"We gotta go!" Katara said as 2 Gallimimus and an Ankylosaurus ran by them.

But then Aang froze as then a roar was heard as they turned and froze as a Carnotaurus stood near them and roared.

The 3 froze in fear as the Carnotaur circles them, and lowered his head near Sokka as a drop of sweat drips from his face. And then the Carnotaur looked ahead, and then roared as if he has his sights on something else.

And then they turned he has his sights on a Sinoceratops and charges towards it, and the Sinoceratops tries to make a run for it. But the Carnotaurus bites down on the side of the frill, and almost pulls it off it's feet and bites down again with his foot on it's side. And then the Sinoceratops pulls free and turns to the Abelisaurid as a fight broke loose. And then the Sinoceratops rams and slams it's frill on the Carnotaurus as the trio watched. And then the Sinoceratops knocks the Carnotaurus as he was knocked to the ground, and then he flicks his right foot in the herbivore's face as he then quickly got to his feet. And then he bites down in it's left front leg, and then the fight got too close as the trio quickly moved out of the way. And then the Sinoceratops hooks it's nose horn under the Carnotaur's right leg and then lifts him into the air, and hits the ground with a heavy thud. And then the Sinoceratops begins to make a run for it.

The trio were about to run but then the Carnotaurus quickly got to his feet and shook his head. And then saw them, and he begins circling them as he growls.

"Well, it was nice knowing you." Sokka said fearing this is it.

And then the Carnotaurus snarls and roars and then charges, but then suddenly from nowhere. Like a freight train, a large predatory dinosaur clamps her enormous jaws on the neck of the Carnotaurus, and then pulls and drags him to the ground. And then the dinosaur released her grip and lightly shook her head.

It was like a Tarbosaurus, but bigger and she had a set of scars on her. 3 long scars running from the right corner of her jaw up to her neck, and a set of scars on each shoulder.

Of all the predators in North America.

This, is the biggest, meanest, and scariest of them all...

Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara stood their in shock of their savoir. And then with her left foot on the Carnotaur's neck, the T. Rex then lifts up and lets out a thunderous roar as the side of the mountain rips open unleashing a massive eruption. And then suddenly a sonic blast front wind quickly soars pass them with a sonic clang. The strong wind current was enough to interrupt the T. Rex, and was momentarily stunned, and then her natural instincts took over telling her one thing.

Run.

As the Tyrannosaurus took a step, and lets out a roar as her massive 7 ton mass snaps the Carnotaur's neck and killing him. And then she takes off leaving the immediate area as Katara and Sokka quickly started running following her lead. And Aang just stood there as he turns back to the volcano.

The volcano unleashes a massive thunderous boom as the face of it was covered in a large pyroclastic flow. And proving to be the largest eruption the world has ever seen, and more animals appeared running for their lives. In the background, a Brachiosaurus and an Apatosaurus pair ran. And nearing him was a Stegosaurus, Mongoose Lizard, Triceratops and Ankylosaurus. And in the air as some Pterosaurs flew, a Skrill, Nadder, 2 Night Furies and a Light Fury flew from the eruption.

"Aang!" Katara yelled.

Aang started running as a lava bomb hits the ground behind him as a Gallimimus rushed by him. And he ran as the dinosaurs, dragons and others animals flee as then soon they were in a massive stampede as every creature was running for their lives. Among the carnage as a Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus and Rabaroo ran. A Gallimimus narrowly ran into an Allosaurus as he snaps his jaws telling him to stay out of his way. And behind him as he ran was Aang, an Ankylosaurus, Sinoceratops, 2 Apatosaurus and a Sabertooth Moose Lion, and he ran as he soon neared Katara as a Gallimimus and Eel Hound run by them. And they turn to each other as one of the Apatosaurs bellowed, and then the Allosaurus roars at her. And then suddenly a lava bomb hits the ground near the Allosaur as he was thrown of his feet and rolled across the ground several yards before stopping and getting up again and ran. And in the background, a Pteranodon was hit by a small lava bomb as it then fell to the ground, and 2 Gallimimus narrowly bumped into each other as they ran.

And then a Pteranodon was forced to fly lower as it narrowly avoids hitting a lava bomb as it hits in front of an Ankylosaurus. And soon the cliff was coming up fast and overlooking the ocean.

But the cliff leads to a 200 foot drop below the water, and some dinosaurs stood at the edge of the cliff. And an unfortunate Ankylosaurus stopped a little too late, as it turns quickly and then soon fell over the edge and falls to the ocean below. And the dragons and pterosaurs and the air quickly flew to safety as the dinosaurs and other land animals have nowhere else to go. And while some dinosaurs standing at the edge begin to move either left or right to find safety as the other fleeing dinosaurs and other creatures continued running towards the edge.

And they are now trapped between the cliff and the wall of ash.

Katara and Sokka soon quickly stopped at the edge and looked back as an Apatosaurus was soon engulfed and Aang ran as the wall of ash closes in on him and a Stygimoloch. And a Triceratops stood at the edge near them in panic as a Pteranodon and Skrill fly overhead as a Gallimimus swiftly avoids a lava bomb. And Aang continues as well as the Stygimoloch next to him, and then a Gallimimus runs out from the ash as he glanced back.

And then seeing no other way out, Katara and Sokka were forced to jump off the cliff and screamed as they fell.

And they soon hit the water near a Sinoceratops swimming up to air. And they begin to swim up as a Stegosaurus, Gallimimus, Ankylosaurus, Tenontosaurus and Platypus Bear hit the water as a small lava bomb hits the right leg of the Gallimimus as they reach the surface.

The Sinoceratops roars in distress as it swims trying to stay afloat as Momo was sitting on top of it's frill. And nearby, a Parasaurolophus and Ankylosaurus desperately tries to climb onto a rock.

"We just jumped from the cliff." Sokka said. "We're alive. We're alive."

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked.

And then suddenly something landed in the water behind them. And then a moment later it was Aang.


	15. Escape of the Rain of Fire

The trio swam aside the cliff for while, and soon found a flat beach for them to reach land. And they crawled out of the water and laid on the sand exhausted.

Katara soon sat up and turned to Aang. "Where's Suki?"

"It was an ambush, Azula and Lang." Aang said. "They must've took her."

Then suddenly an explosion was heard of a volcanic fissure going off. And then they stood up and then saw 4 of Lang's Deathgrippers airlifting a T. Rex.

"What the..." Aang frowned.

* * *

Later, they managed to track them down to a Fire Nation ship where they were loading every dinosaur and dragon they've captured in the area. And a Deathgripper airlifts a Baryonyx strapped to him.

And below they watched as an Ankylosaurus was being loaded into a cage. A Baryonyx being transported by a crane into a cage, and 2 members restraining a Gallimimus into a cage. And 4 others were pulling a fighting Slitherwing with a muzzle on and wore gloves to protect themselves from it's venom coated scales.

And then one ruthless member halted a flatbed pulling a Stegosaurus chained on, at first him gently strokes her head. But then he brought a pair of pliers, and then pulls one of her teeth out making her yelp and bellow from that.

And soon, they spotted being held back by 2 guards and saw Azula and Lang. And they even saw Blue on her side, but she was looking very well.

"I still don't understand why their doing this." Sokka said.

"Back when I was captured, Azula and Lang were capturing these creatures to build an army." Katara explained. "It could bring the world's destruction."

Then suddenly part of the north face of the mountain collapses as Aang turns to it, and then unleashes a bombardment of lava bombs.

"We need to get on that boat." Aang said and got up and ran.

"The rock's good. We're safe on the rock." Sokka said.

"It's the boat or the lava, Sokka." Katara said as she got up.

"All right, boat's good." Sokka quickly getting up. "I'm all about the boat."

* * *

Meanwhile at the dock, the members are running to the ship as lava bombs rained down and hits.

"Go, go, get on the boat!" Yelled a member. "Get on the boat now! Go, go!"

He then turns and saw a lava bomb hitting the water as one of Lang's Deathgrippers quickly flew by. And then he quickly runs to the boat as the last of the members rushed to the boat.

And then Aang, Sokka and Katara appeared through the smoke trying to reach the boat, and then they noticed a cart left out. And they quickly ran to it as lava bombs rained down and hit the ground.

And as they ran, a lava bomb hits the ground near some barrels. And they were filled with explosive powder, and a large explosion was triggered by them as they ran. And then suddenly, a lava bomb hits the ground next to Sokka and the impact sent him in the air before hitting the knock.

And Aang and Katara quickly turned to him.

"Sokka!" Katara quickly rushed to her brother.

"Hey, get that cart moving!" Aang said.

"Okay!" Katara quickly rushed to it.

Aang quickly rushed to Sokka. "You okay?"

"Am I dead?" Sokka asked.

"Not yet." Aang stated and helped him up.

Katara quickly got to the cart, and quickly in it as Aang did a quickly gust of wind causing it to move.

And then Aang and Sokka quickly run to it, Aang quickly climbs in it and quickly helps Sokka in. And then Aang made another gust of wind being it faster, and then they saw the ship moving away as the ramp drops slightly in the water. And the cart got closer to it very fast as it was going to be close.

"Hold on!" Katara yelled.

And then she quickly made an ice platform as the cart slid on it, and then enters inside the ship and into a hidden corner.

"Everyone okay?" Aang asked.

"Let's agree to never do that again." Sokka said.

Members of the crew begin strapping the cages securely as one of them holds a Stegosaurus.

And while Aang, Sokka and Katara peak out, they noticed some looking back out. And they looked, and then they saw a lone Brachiosaurus just standing there on the dock and Azula and Lang soon appeared. And the Brachiosaurus bellows out to the ship, almost as if it was pleading. But Azula didn't showed any sign of sympathy, and soon leaves. The Brachiosaurus continues bellowing out as she was soon up to her neck in a cloud of volcanic smoke. And soon she was engulfed in the smoke, and then a bright flash showed the Brachiosaurus rearing up on her hind legs.

And Katara was in tears as the ship's doors begin to close as the Brachiosaurus was heard bellowing one last time.

And the ship begins to sail away from the volcano as rivers of lava ran down it's side. And within days, the land within over 10 miles will turn to ash.

And the ship sails west to the Fire Nation.

* * *

An hour later, Azula has quickly returned to the Fire Nation by her Singetail to have the remaining cages ready.

And she has recently been in contact with an auction dealer named Eversoll.

And fills him in of selling the captive dinosaurs and dragons to get things ready for their army to grow.

"The point of selling these creature is to increase our chances for our army to grow." Azula explained to him.

As they approached a doorway, unknowingly to them was a little girl about 12 with brown hair and eyes was watching them. She was actually force into working along with many other people of the capital.

And soon, Azula leads Eversoll down to the lower area where the cages are with the captive animals.

"If the entire run of our sorry history has taught us one irrevocable lesson, it's that man is inevitably drawn to war and is willing to use any means necessary to win it." Azula explained.

"You're gonna weaponize them?" Eversoll questioned.

"We've been using animals in combat for centuries." Azula said. "Ostrich Horses, Mongoose Lizards, Komodo Rhinos."

"Yes, yes." Eversoll said getting the picture.

"But now that we found that some dragons have survived the war." Azula said. "And along with these ancient creatures that recently appeared, they'll be the ultimate war machines. And among our cages that we have, 2 of them are unlike we have seen before. Every bone and muscle designed for hunting and killing. And thanks to Lang's venom collars, they follow human command."

"So, when will the new shipment get here?" Eversoll asked.

"2 days, I heard they'll be making a small spot at the Boiling Rock." Azula said.


	16. Operation Blue Blood

Meanwhile, the ship continues sailing west across the ocean and a few miles away occurs a lightning storm.

Inside, Aang, Sokka and Katara quietly sneak around the strapped cages trying to find the one with Suki and likely with Blue.

As they sneak pass a cage, the growl of an Allosaurus made Sokka jumped.

In one of them, Suki was tending Blue as best she could, and Blue was strapped and muzzled on a table. But with the knife tip not removed yet, her condition has been getting worse.

Then suddenly there was a jostle as a wave hits the ship on the outside.

"It's okay, Blue." Suki tried to assured her. "Just a little longer."

Then suddenly Aang peels back a curtain.

"You guys are alive!" Suki cried. "Thank..."

Aang quickly singled her to be quiet as they quietly climbed inside.

"Oh, look what they've done to her." Aang said.

"What happened?" Katara asked and aplies her water on the wound to heal her.

"A guard stabbed her bad in the leg." Aang said.

"I think the tip broke off and lodged in." Suki said. "But it can't be remove without a transfusion from another animal."

"Will that work?" Katara asked concernedly.

"We have to try." Suki said and grabs some things. "Okay. Sokka, take over for Katara."

"No, no, no, no, no, no..." Sokka pleaded.

"Sokka. Now." Suki snapped.

And then reluctantly, Sokka nervously went over next to Katara.

"Steady the pressure." Katara said moving aside.

Sokka soon pressed his hands on Blue's wound, and she groans in pain. And then suddenly Sokka was squirted in the face with blood, and Aang looked away in grimace.

"Is it in my mouth?" Sokka asked in horror. "Did it get in my mouth?"

"Mm-mm." Aang shook his head.

"You sure?"

"You're good."

Suki soon gathers a bag with a thin tube and needle.

"All the animals should be sedated by now." Suki said.

"Okay." Katara nodded.

"Our best chance is to try maybe one of her kind, or one of the similar ones." Suki said as Aang joins them. "Carnivores with 2 or 4 fingers, maybe no more than 3."

And then Suki became quiet as she came in thought with one in particular.

"I think there's a few on board." Suki said a little uneasy.

* * *

Later, Aang and Katara soon opened a cage door, and pulls the doors opened.

And inside, was a sedated sleeping Tyrannosaurus.

And they stared at the sleeping giant.

"You gotta be kidding me." Katara complained.

They quietly climbed into the cage and barely kept a door open, and Aang slowly reaches his hand towards her as the T. Rex breathes heavily. And then he taps on the predator's snout, and they quickly step back. But the Rex didn't even responded.

Thinking it's safe, Aang slowly scooted over to her right and saw that's sleeping.

"She's out." Aang said quietly.

He soon kneels down by her neck, and soon noticed an interesting row of 3 scars from her jaw corner to her neck that were familiar. This was the same T. Rex that saved them from the Carnotaurus, and has managed to outrun the flames and ash. But was soon captured herself.

Aang feels around the neck, and soon finds an ideal spot where a vein is.

"Okay, okay. Okay, I got it." Aang whispered. "Come on."

"Okay." Katara said.

And then she slowly moved over to Aang, but then the T. Rex stirs and then moves her head to the right as Katara quickly backed away. And Aang disappeared behind her large head.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked.

Aang soon lifted up a thumbs up. "I'm okay." He replied strained. "Come on."

Katara slowly scooted to the left side of the sleeping giant, and her left arm light twitches. And soon she passes the head, and reaches over the bag over the neck.

"You're gonna have to do it." Katara said.

"I can't, I... the skin is too thick." Aang said. "I have to use both my hands to put pressure on the vein. You gotta do it."

"I-I can't. I can't reach." Katara said.

"You're gonna have to climb up there."

Katara just stared at him as if he was crazy. "Oh, I'm not... No, no. I'm not gonna climb up there." She scoffed.

"You'll be okay." Aang assured. "It's like riding Appa."

"Riding Appa"?" Katara frowned. "Appa doesn't have scaly skin or big teeth."

Aang looks to see if the Rex was still sleeping. "She's asleep now. I can't say that she's gonna be asleep a minute from now, so get up."

"Okay, fine." Katara gave out.

"Oh, my gosh, she stinks." Aang winced from the dinosaur's bad breath of rotting flesh.

And then Katara jumps onto the Rex's neck.

"Gently. Gently!" Aang quickly said.

Katara quickly straightens herself on the neck as the Rex moves her head aside to the left. And hits the side of the wall, and she lightly stirs her eyelid as she growled. But soon falls back asleep.

Aang soon noticed how Katara was holding on, and he couldn't help but lightly chuckled.

"Good job." Aang said. "You're making this look totally normal."

And then Katara to insert the needle, but the skin was probably over an inch think as she struggles to pierce through.

"You're gonna have to jam in there." Aang said. "It's really thick skin."

"Mm-hmm." Katara nodded.

"Ready?" Aang asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. 1, 2..."

And then suddenly Katara violently jabs the needle through the skin as the Rex growls in pain which was more of a bee sting to her. And then she moves her head aside to the right.

"Aang!" Katara cried.

And then the T. Rex pins Aang by the wall under her head, and soon her head moves aside as Aang peels off her face. And leaving a few trails of Tyrannosaur saliva on his face. And then soon blood started flowing through the tube, and into the bag.

"It's working." Katara said.

And then they heard some laughing outside, and they turn to the cage door.

"That door's open." Said a voice.

"I got it." Said another.

And then the door closed, and the guard locks it.

And then, soft growling was heard as Aang turns and saw the Rex's right eye stirring and blinks a few times as she wakes up. And then her eye shot opened to turned to Aang.

The moment she was fully awake, she then started roaring and thrashing around in distress.

And then Katara started climbing up through the roof bars.

"The bars!" Katara said. "The bars, Aang. Aang, I can get through there." She quickly climbs out. "Come on."

Aang was about to move, but then the Rex's right foot pulls off the chain and then slams on the wall over him blocking the way.

Katara soon climbs up and quickly rushed to get down. And inside, the T. Rex roars as she was now trying to fight free.

Outside, Katara quickly got down and rushed to the door and opens it.

"Jump, Aang!" Katara cried.

Aang tries to move, but the way was soon blocked by the Rex's head. And then she lets out a loud roar as they covered their ears. And then her right foot started to move down the wall as her tow claws scratch the metal.

Seeing that, Aang realized it's now or never.

"Aang, jump. Now!" Katara yelled.

And then Aang was quickly forced to jump through the open jaws and narrowly avoids getting chomped as she snaps them. And then Aang quickly climbs out of the cage as Katara quickly closed the door as the T. Rex let out a growl.

"Did you see that?" Aang asked.

Katara nodded.

"Please tell me you got the blood." Aang said.

Katara then lifts up the bag

* * *

Soon after recovering from the encounter, they quickly brought the blood back and quickly got to work.

And hoped the blood will restore the blood she lost.

While it has it's risks, it could save Blue's life.

But blood transfusions are very unpredictable, even if it's the wrong blood type.

"Okay, I'm gonna make an incision in her leg to remove the leg." Suki said cutting Blue's leg open.

Blue then shrieks in pain as Katara did her healing ability on her wound.

"It's a lot of muscle tissue." Suki said.

The muscle tissue in the leg is the powerhouse of a Raptor. Perfectly adapted for high speed pursuits, and she can run 40 miles an hour.

Suki soon reaches for a pair of tweezers and reaches into her to remove the knife tip. And a tear drops from Blue's eye.

And then finally what felt like hours, Suki slowly reaches out with the knife tip. And then placed it down.

"She's gonna be okay." Suki announced.

And soon everyone was relieved, and Katara starts healing her wound fully.


	17. Captured

The next day, late at night the ship finally reaches the Fire Nation capital's harbor.

And they were able to get a few hours of sleep, and Blue at the moment is healing and sedated.

Aang soon woke up, and then found Katara sleeping with her head resting on his shoulder. And he couldn't help but smile, and then Katara stirs a little. Not wanting to disturb her, Aang quickly pretends to be asleep as she wakes up. Unaware that he's awake, not wanting to disturb him, Katara then got off him and sat up.

"We're here." Katara said.

"Where?" Sokka rose up.

"Just make sure everything is ready." Said a familiar voice.

"Move, move." Suki quickly said as they moved to each side. "Move, move, move."

And then Azula pulled a curtain back.

"Is that thing alive?" Azula asked.

"Yes." Suki replied casually.

"Good. And make sure it stays alive if you know what's good for you." Azula said.

And soon she leaves.

"Go, go, now, now. Go." Suki quickly said.

The trio begin to climb out of the cage as a guard was approaching and then turns.

"Hey!" he said.

He holds his lantern out as Sokka was the only one who didn't get away in time.

"What's going on?" The guard asked.

"I was, um..." Sokka stuttered.

Suki then appeared out. "I need an extra pair of hands. He volunteered."

"You deck crew?" The guard asked.

"Aye, aye." Sokka replied.

"We're loading out." The guard said. "Follow me."

"Uh, does that mean we're leaving the ship right now?" Sokka asked.

"That is what "Loading out" means." The guard said getting tensed. "Now get moving. Come on, follow me."

And Sokka reluctantly follows the guard as Aang and Katara watch from under the flatbed.

"Shoot." Aang hissed.

"Oh, no." Katara said nervously. "He's not gonna make it."

The guard then hands Sokka some rope and he glanced back at them.

Then the flatbed their under was then hooked up to 2 of Lang's Deathgrippers. And with no other choice, they begin to move away.

Aang and Katara quickly sneak around the flatbeds and quickly hid under a tarp on a flatbed holding a Razorwhip, Triceratops and Gorgosaurus.

"Where are they taking them?" Katara wondered.

"We're about to find out." Aang said.

Soon, all the other flatbeds were hooked up to some of the dragons and dinosaurs that were enslaved. And they begin to haul them out of the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suki was checking on Blue.

"Come on, girl." Suki said checking her eye.

And soon, Blue wakes up fully and then acts up as she knocks Suki back as she fell.

And she soon got up again.

"Yes!" Suki cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the line of flatbeds continue to be hauled down a trail.

And Aang and Katara peaked out and saw they were heading to the temple.

"Of all places why here?" Katara frowned.

"Not sure." Aang said.

The line of flatbeds continue on as the first flatbeds in the front were being loaded. And soon the first dinosaurs and dragon were being loaded out as the trio's savoir Tyrannosaurus was being brought out her her cage as some guards stood outside the cage jabbed her her spears as 2 Deathgrippers stood by with their stingers out.

And soon the T. Rex walks out the cage, and was lured into a new cage by a strapped goat. The T. Rex walks into the cage and the door closed, and then she snatches the goat as the cage was then lowered down to a lower level.

Soon, the front cage door lifts open as the T. Rex had the goat in her mouth as the back leg was sticking out. And she walks into a new cage and swallows the goat whole, and then she rams the cage gate with her head but it even budged.

And she roars as other creatures were being loaded into the cages.

* * *

Meanwhile, the line of flatbeds continue down the trail as Aang and Katara were still hiding under the tarp.

And soon, they came to a stop.

Katara peaks out for a moment, and then got Aang's attention to a nearby town.

"Okay, maybe if we let these 3 out it will cause a distraction." Aang said. "And we can try to get some help."

Then suddenly the tarp covering them pulls off quickly, and then they found themselves cornered by 3 of Lang's Deathgrippers with their stingers aimed at them.

"Uh-oh." Aang quivered.

"Well, well, well." Lang said walking up to them. "If it isn't the sneaking couple."

* * *

Soon, they were brought to the temple's throne room as 2 Deathgrippers and some guards surrounded them.

And they soon saw Azula as she approaches them.

"My, my what a surprise to run into you." Azula smirked.

"You won't get away with this." Aang glared at her.

"Oh, by the looks of it for weeks, it appears I have." Azula remarked. "The pathetic people of this world will soon bow to my as their real leader. And nothing will stop me this time."

"We'll just see about that." Katara glared.

"Well now, why don't I fill in something you don't know." Lang said. "You actually think that dragons and those creatures can live among us like equals."

Aang and Katara glared at him.

"A toxic notion, my dear." Lang said. "History has shown we are the superior species. These ancient creatures once had their chance, but not anymore. But of all the nations, it is us that are the most superior."

"That was what happened between Roku and Sozin." Aang said.

"And look what has led to that after." Lang reminded. "Wiping out the Airbenders to extinction, leaving you the last of your kind. Dragons sentenced to be wiped from history, yet we found some have survived." He then leaned towards Aang. "I wonder how different the world would if you hadn't turned your back against them."

"Leave him alone!" Katara snapped.

"Oh please, you're not different." Lang turned to her. "The Waterbenders of the Southern Water Tribe were meant to be wiped from history. In fact, I've even killed a few from time to time. And especially quite something that Yon Rha came back saying that tribe's chief's wife was a Waterbender. Uh... what was her name? Kya, was it?"

Katara's eyes widen from the mention of her mother's name.

"Wait, how did you know... my mother's name?" Katara asked feeling he knows something.

Lang then turns back to her. "Oh, did I forget to mention that I used be part of Yon Rha's fleet of the Southern Raiders? Well, I just happen to be... his source."

"YOU KILLER!" Katara suddenly yelled and pointed a sharp icicle at his throat.

Lang's Deathgrippers then shot their stingers out and aimed them at her.

"Go ahead and kill me for what I truly took from you." Lang said. "But I guaranteed it won't bring her back."

Katara angrily glared at the murderous dragon killer, but as she wanted to kill him she just couldn't. And the icicle drew back and melted, and Lang chuckled from that.

And a Deathgripper forced her back, and the guards begin to move them away.

As they left, Katara could've sworn she noticed a little girl hiding from a corner.

* * *

After the ordeal, Azula and Lang begin to set the auction ready.

And right now were greeting the buyers who were interested.

"Pretty soon, nothing will even dare to stand against us." Lang said.

"Indeed, even that traitorous brother of my." Azula smirked.

And ever since she broke out of her prison, Zuko has been in her revenge list.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cages below Aang and Katara were locked in an empty cell.

But Katara sat by the cage door hugging her knees in tears of the real truth of her mother's death. Aang wanted to comfort her, but he knew she wanted to be alone right now.

Katara glanced up for a moment and saw in the cage across them was an adult Triceratops and a baby only several months old. The adult likely to be the mother was laying down as the infant moves around grunting a bit.

And the infant turn to it's mother, and then lays down beside her for comfort. The softer side of dinosaurs in parental care.

"Katara... it's not your fault." Aang said trying to comfort her.

"But it is." Katara said. "Maybe if I wasn't born with waterbending, she would still be alive."

"No." Aang shook his head. "This one's on me. A century ago I could've prevented this whole thing." And then he had a firm look, and stood up. "Well, listen, you and I are gonna have plenty of time to talk about this later."

"If there's a later." Katara said.

"Yes, there is." Aang said. "We're tricky to be kept in cages."

Katara then turns to him and smiled lightly.

Then suddenly a loud thud was heard getting their attention. And they turn to the wall and heard a grunting sound behind it.

"What is that?" Katara wondered and stood up.

Aang then jumps up and holds up to some bars and peaks through a window. And behind the wall in another cage was a Stygimoloch that just woke up.

"Well, look who just woke up." Aang said.

And then Aang whistles out to get it's attention. And the Stygimoloch acts up form that, and then charges and rams the wall. And the impact caused the cage door to jostle. Seeing that, Aang then had an idea.

He then jumps down and turns to Katara.

"We're getting out of here." Aang said.


	18. The Indoraptor

Meanwhile, the auction was beginning to start as Azula and Lang where near Eversoll.

"Welcome.. ladies, gentlemen, to this extraordinary evening." Eversoll announced to the buyers. "Let's dive right in with lot number one."

And then 2 gate doors opened as soon a cage holding an Ankylosaurus was brought out. And the 4 ton dinosaur didn't look happy through it's eyes, and they are easily known for being a living tank.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang whistles out and then soon the Stygimoloch behind the wall rams it.

Katara jumps a bit. "What are you doing?"

"Escaping." Aang said.

"You sure about this?"

"Nope?"

Aang whistled again, and the Stygimoloch rams the wall again as the area jostled a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, the auction went on as the bidding continued on the Ankylosaurus.

And soon, the winning bid was made with 3,000 silver pieces.

And Azula and Lang glanced each other with their first successful bid.

* * *

Aang whistled again as the Stygimoloch rams the wall again, and it begins to crack.

* * *

Soon, a cage holding a young Allosaurus was brought out.

And that really got everyone's interest.

* * *

Aang whistles again, and the Stygimoloch paws the ground and charges the wall.

* * *

"Sold." Eversoll announced.

And a Utahraptor was taking away.

* * *

The Stygimoloch rams the wall again.

* * *

"Sold!" Eversoll announced.

And a Saurophaganax was pulled away.

* * *

Aang whistles as the Stygimoloch charges the wall again.

* * *

"Sold!" Eversoll announced.

And a cage holding a Baryonyx is pulled away.

Azula and Lang glanced each other and smiled proudly as this auction is working better than they thought.

* * *

In their cell, Aang whistled once more.

And then the Stygimoloch rams the wall again, and then part of the wall broke apart. And the Stygimoloch shook it's head clearing the dust, and then hops into their cell.

"Okay." Katara took a step back.

"Hey. Hey, you. Look at me. Look at me." Aang said getting the dinosaur's attention onto him and clapped. "Hey!"

The Stygimoloch then turns to Aang as he moves to the cell door.

"Come with me. Come with me." Aang said as the dinosaur followed him. "Okay. There you go."

And then with one last whistle, Aang quickly jumps up as the Stygimoloch charges and then rams the door wide open. And then he hit his head on a metal pillar knocking him aside as he was momentarily stunned.

But luckily, his 7 inch dome head is built to withstand blows like that, and he recovers soon as he shook his head. And then begins to walk away and feeling a little dizzy from the multiple hits and Aang and Katara walked out of the cell and watched him go.

"You're welcome." Aang said.

They watched as the Stygimoloch soon got to the end of the hall as there were 2 large gates. And soon he turns to the left hall and leaves, and then they turned and then saw the little girl from earlier.

And then she quickly took off running to a hall.

"Hey! Wait!" Katara called as they ran after her as she climbed into a chute. "Please! Please wait."

The little girl holds from closing the chute, and they knew that she was scared.

"I saw her just before we were brought here." Katara whispered to Aang.

"Hey. Hey, kid." Aang said gently. "You wanna come down out of there?"

The little girl fearfully shook her head.

"Uh... do you remember me?" Katara asked.

The little girl nodded.

"Yeah? My name is Katara. What's yours?" Katara said gently.

"Maisie." the little girl said.

"Oh, Maisie." Katara smiled. "Well, this is my friend. Aang."

Maisie turns to Aang. "I heard that you were with a Raptor. Uh, Blue."

"Oh. Oh, yeah?" Aang said. "Uh... y-you like those ancient creatures?"

Maisie nodded.

"Hey, so do I." Aang said. "Tell you what, you come on down from there, I'll tell you everything about Blue. That sound all right?"

Maisie nodded.

"All right, yeah." Aang said. "Come on down."

And then slowly, Maisie climbed out of the chute and walks up to them.

Katara then kneels to her level. "Sweetie... we need some help finding our friends, but we can help you find your parents. Do you know where they are?"

Maisie sniffled and shook her head. "No."

"You made it down here all by yourself, huh?" Aang said. "Brave kid. Looks like you could use a friend."

And then Maisie went up and hugged Aang.

He and Katara felt sad and felt she been through a lot since Azula has taken over.

"Uh... so, listen, I'll tell you what, we were just about to go and find our friends and then get the heck outta here." Aang said. "You wanna come with us?"

"We could use a friend, too." Katara said.

And soon, Maisie nodded.

* * *

The 3 moved down a hall, and they heard Eversoll's voice close by as the auction continued.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, that we are halfway through the evening..." Eversoll said.

Somewhere outside, a black scaled 4 fingered clawed hand twitched as the owner of it growled lowly.

"...we'd like to offer a special treat to our... discriminating buyers." Eversoll said.

Aang, Katara and Maisie went down the hall.

"This evening we will preview a new asset that we've been developing." Eversoll said.

The creature with the 4 clawed hand lightly growls showing a rosette of deadly teeth.

"A creature of the future made from pieces of the past." Eversoll said.

And soon, the 3 saw a window and looked down and saw the auction room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please be warned, this is the perfect plan of the most dangerous creature that have ever walked the Earth." Eversoll announced.

Outside, the cage holding the creature circles it's cage.

"We called it... the Indoraptor." Eversoll announced.

And then the 2 gates opened as growling was heard as the bright light cast over it. And soon a the shape of the creature was seen as a mid sized Theropod dinosaur. And soon the cage started rolling into the room as 2 guards approached it with spears and jabbed it as it screeched and causing the people to jump in fear.

"The perfect weapon for the modern age." Eversoll said. "Built for combat, with tactical responses more acute than any human soldier."

Aang and Katara were stunned of what they were seeing.

"What is that thing?" Katara gasped.

The cage soon reached the middle of the room as the gates closed, and the dinosaur was revealed. It was over 20 feet long, and stood 10 feet tall and it had the same toe claw feature of a Velociraptor, and has long arms with 4 fingered clawed hands. And has bristles on it's neck and back and has a black scale color with a yellow stripe on each side.

And the Indoraptor growls out.

"They found it." Maisie said.

They turned to her.

"Azula and the other man." Maisie said.

"What man?" Katara asked.

Maisie then pointed to Lang. "Him."

"This creature rivals in ferocity, intelligence, strength, and stealth any predatory creature of this world." Eversoll announced. "It's likely at the top of it's food chain. Nothing could even challenge it, biospecs include a heightened sense of smell, and trained to respond to human command. Enabling it to isolate and track prey in in complex environments. Volia!"

And then a guard aims a crossbow up with a scope with a special crystal inside and makes a red laser. And aims at one of the buyers.

"Now, first the laser sets the target." Eversoll explained.

The man soon noticed the red laser on him, and the Indoraptor snarls as the people near him turn to him. And the Indoraptor turns to the man and had his tail lifted.

"Once locked on, the single triggers the attack." Eversoll said.

And then the crossbow made a sound, and the Indoraptor screeches out and then bites and claws the cage trying to reach him as some people backed away from the dinosaur.

And Eversoll chuckled. "This animal is relentless."

"That thing can't leave this place." Aang said and walks off.

* * *

Aang soon got a bend of hall where it leads to the auction room, but is thinking the best plan to disrupt it.

And then suddenly the Stygimoloch that broke them out earlier appeared and hits the wall. And then soon turns to him.

And then Aang had an idea.

"Hey, buddy." Aang smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

And then the Stygimoloch looked as if he winked getting the idea.

* * *

Back in the auction room, the Indoraptor was soon sold.

And then, behind a guard 2 doors swung open as the Stygimoloch stood there. And then turns forward to the auction as the guard confusingly looks behind and saw the dinosaur.

And then the Stygimoloch charges and then rams the guard sending him flying back as the the dinosaur started attacking.

Azula and Lang soon noticed the commotion, and then saw Aang who was hanging above the doorway and then jumps down.

And then quickly jumps over a guard and knocks him over. And then turns a another guard's helmet back blinding him, and knocks him aside and then the Stygimoloch rams as he was flying back.

And then Aang turns to Azula and Lang.

"Get this thing out of here!" Azula yelled.

And then a Deathgripper hook to the cage then started pulling the cage away.

And then Aang quickly rushed over to the cage, and then water whips the rope the dragon was pulling as it snaps. And the cage rolled back a bit and stopped as Aang then freezes the cage in place with ice.

Above them, Katara and Maisie then moved away.

* * *

Outside, people ran as the Stygimoloch continues attacking some and sending them in the air.

And the ruthless hunter that took the Stegosaur tooth watched as the Stygimoloch then runs off away from the temple.

* * *

After the commotion, he soon heads inside looking for Azula and Lang after being promised for a loan of money.

As he looked around, he then saw the Indoraptor.

"Holy cow." He said amazed by his appearance. "What are you? never seen you out there?"

The Indoraptor growls and reaches out through the bars.

And then the hunter brought his crossbow, and is loaded with one of Lang's darts. And then fires at the neck of the dinosaur, and the Indoraptor growls in pain from that.

""Oh, you're a tough guy." The hunter said.

And then soon the Indoraptor falls to his side from the dart. Once he knew he was completely out, the hunter then walks over to the cage. And then opens the cage door and walks inside it.

"Look at you." The hunter said stepping over his legs. "You're some kind of hot rod. With really pretty teeth." He brought his pliers out. "This will make a perfect centerpiece for my necklace."

And then press the pliers onto one of his teeth, and begins pulling. But then unknowingly, behind him the Indoraptor's tail lifts up as the hunter then had a slight suspicion and looks back as the tail lowers down. And then, the Indoraptor lifts his eye open revealing he's actually awake and fooling him and lightly smiled. And then he pretends to be sleeping again as the hunter turns back to him.

After a few moments after thinking it was nothing, the hunter then got back to pulling the tooth out. But it was a challenge for it being deeply rooted.

"Oh, boy." He said strained.

And then the tail lifts up again, and the hunters turns and saw it as the Indoraptor lifts his eyes open and smiled. And proving his intelligence as he waved his tail around using it as a decoy. Like how a Death Adder would use it's tail lure in a lizard.

And once full distracted.

The Indoraptor suddenly erupts and then clamps his jaws on the hunter's right arm. And then the Indoraptor stood up and stood high lifting him into the air as high as his legs could lift him. And then with a massive clamp, the Indoraptor bites down on the arm braking it clean off as the hunter fell to the floor of the ground. And the hunter lifts up as the Indoraptor swallows the arm whole, and then turns to him.

And the Indoraptor brought his snout forward towards him and press his snout on him. And the hunter weeps and fearfully cries, and then the Indoraptor suddenly let out a screeching roar as he screams.

And then the Indoraptor started shredding and mauling him alive.

Unknowingly behind him, Eversoll was hiding behind the counter and noticed the 2 open gates. And then he quickly rushed quietly pass the Indoraptor's cage, and then quickly rushed to the doorway. As he turns, he then saw he wasn't the only one hiding from the monstrous dinosaur. 3 other people were hiding behind the corners of each side, and a man quietly singles him to be quiet.

But then Eversoll pushed a woman aside trying to get to an emergency lever to close the doors. And as soon as she saw the Indoraptor, she then screams in horror. And it was enough to get the Indoraptor's attention as he turns to the doorway.

And then Eversoll quickly pulls the lever, and the doors begin to close as the Indoraptor then climbs out of his cage. And then he charges to the doorway as the doors closed at the last second as he hits them.

And Eversoll sighs in relief, and chuckled a bit.

Outside, the Indoraptor soon lost interest and turns away to leave. But as he did, he tail whips a rope that actually holds the doors closed as they opened again.

And he stops as then Eversoll looks behind him as the Indoraptor did as well. And then the Indoraptor lets out a screeching roar as Eversoll stood frozen in fear as he hair was flung back.

And then he screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang, Katara and Maisie were quickly heading down a hall and approached a door.

"Don't!" Yelled a voice and they froze.

They then turned and saw Azula and Lang with 2 guards with crossbows aimed at them.

"You 2, you deserve each other." Azula said.

"My dear, it's better you come with us." Lang said to Maisie.

"You got your money." Aang said. "Now, walk away."

"Oh, what are you gonna do, huh?" Azula inquired.

"We're gonna stop this." Katara said holding Maisie. "All of it."

"How?!" Azula snapped. "What, are you gonna go back in time before that argument between Roku and Sozin? You can't put it back in the box!"

"We have to try." Katara said.

"It's too late." Azula said glaring. "Ever since your boyfriend was pulled from the ice, he took everything from the Fire Nation of winning the war. We were one step away from victory when you filthy peasants showed up! Will, soon it won't be a problem. And once my army is complete and ready, I'll take over this world and destroy everything you love! I'm pulling a stunt that no other person ever did in the Fire Nation in the war. Or even had the brains to think about it."

Aang and Katara glanced each other not sure what she means.

"Wiping out all life but the Fire Nation, I'll create a new world." Azula said. "A single world of Firebenders. And a law of any surviving other benders to be wiped out."

"Azula, that'll break the balance of this world completely!" Aang protested.

"The world balance thing is just nothing but a bunch foolishness to fill kids' heads!" Azula snapped. "And then finally, bring real peace to this world."

Then suddenly like a Black Panther lunging at an antelope at night, the Indoraptor suddenly erupts from nowhere from a hall and snatches the 2 guards into another hall. And causing everyone to jump and Azula and Lang quickly ran off.

The screams from the 2 guards continue as Aang, Katara and Maisie quickly got through a door. And Maisie stood frozen back against the wall as Katara quickly blocks the door with thick ice.

And soon the screams from the 2 guards stopped quiet.

"Come on!" Katara said rushing off as well as Aang.

But Maisie stood trembling from the fright in fear.

"Come on!" Aang quickly came back for her.

And they ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hanger room above the cages with the other captive dinosaurs and dragons. Members were gathering things as it was led by a man with black hair and brown eyes named Wu.

"Everything must be accounted for." Wu said and then grabs hold of a guard. "You... I need blood samples from the Raptor."

The guard to turns to him, and is actually revealed to be Sokka now in a Fire Nation guard uniform and just stood there. And Wu turns to him.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot!" Wu snapped. "Get me 50cc's Deathgripper venom and a phlebotomy kit! It's right there!" he points to a table.

"Yes, okay!" Sokka quickly rushed to it.

"Now! Please!" Wu demanded and then walks over to a cage holding Blue and Suki cuffed to the cage also in a Fire Nation outfit. "Come on, come on." He reaches for a key in his pocket.

"I need this Raptor's blood." Wu said nearing Suki.

Then suddenly Blue screeched and lashed out at Wu making him jump back.

"Sure, go ahead." Suki said sarcastically.

"Where is that kit?!" Wu yelled looking back at Sokka. And then he turns back to Suki now losing his patience. "Okay, now, listen to me. It is better for you to cooperate. I'm gonna get this blood, with or without your help."

Sokka turns away.

"These blood's contaminated." Suki gestured to Blue.

"Evolution design this animal itself." Wu said. "It's pure. Every cell of her body was created in the most controlled environment, under the most demanding of conditions."

Sokka looks at a dart, and then exhales and then removes his helmet.

"Yeah, but I did an intravenous blood transfusion with a Tyrant creature, so... it's a sock drawer in there." Suki said.

"You what?" Wu stared in disbelief.

Then suddenly Sokka lunged and then jabs the dart loaded with Deathgripper venom into Wu's neck. And catching Suki off guard in surprise and jumped as Blue screeched. And soon Wu lost conscious and falls the floor.

"Whoa! Sokka! What are you doing?!" Suki exclaimed.

Wu hits the floor as Sokka quickly reaches for the keys. "Saving your life!"

Sokka then grabs the keys and rushed to Suki as she was completely stunned, as if it was literally the bravest thing she ever seen he do. And then Sokka unlocks the cuff off her wrist.

And then the moment she was free, she then gripped his face and kissed him deeply. And the gripped hard on him almost strangling him.

"YES...!" Suki beamed.

And then they quickly ran off.

"Stop!" A voice suddenly halts them.

And then 2 guards appeared.

"Don't move." The first guard said and his fist lit a flame.

And then the 2nd guard grab hold of Wu, and then starts pulling him away.

"Now, step away from that cage." The 1st guard turns back to them. "Now."

behind her back, Suki reaches for the rod locking Blue's cage. And then she quickly removes it, and then pulls the cage door open and shielding her and Sokka behind it. And the guard took a step back.

Blue then steps out of the cage looking at the couple, and then quickly turns to the guard and growls at him. And then she screeches.

In sheer panic, the guard and lit his fist a high flame. And then Blue growls, and the lunges at him and then starts shredding him alive.

And then Sokka and Suki quickly made a run for it as a new guard appeared with a crossbow. They quickly ducked as he aims, but then Blue twirls and trips him with her tail and screeched. And the arrow hits a pipe as gas started leaking.

The arrow also struck something causing it to spark as Blue turns to the other guard and screeches as she charges at him.

The guard tries to back away, but then was pulled back as Sokka and Suki quickly got up and saw the gas leaking still as the sparks continued.

"Run. Run!" Suki said.

And then she and Suki quickly ran and left the room.

The pipe continues leaking gas as soon Blue turns to it, and then sniffs it. She then cringes back of having a strong scent, and quickly realizing what it was, she quickly took off running as a spark lands in the gas cloud. And then triggering a large explosion as Blue manages to leap out of the room at the last second, and then quickly got up and rushed off.

And soon the smoke begins to clear as the explosion has left a massive hole in a tank meant to clear the deadly gas of the volcano that the temple was built in.

And there are still many captive dinosaurs and dragons locked in cages below.


	19. Indoraptor Attack

Outside, a storm occurs with lightning.

Inside, a door quietly and slowly opens as Aang soon enters the throne room as Katara and Maisie followed him inside. And then they saw a body laying on the floor behind the throne.

And then suddenly, the body was pulled back as they panicked and then hid beside the wall as then the Indoraptor appeared behind lifting his head up and finishing finishing. And then he lowers and sniffs the floor as his toe claws tapped. And then he quickly turns to the corner with a hiss, but saw nothing was there. And Aang, Katara and Maisie quietly moved around the throne and to the other side.

Aang slowly peaks out and quickly pulls back as the Indoraptor turns. And soon the Indoraptor walks off as then Aang tries to reach the crossbow the guard had. But then Katara suddenly stopped him and pulls him back as a creaking sound was heard, and then the Indoraptor climbs above them and rests there as he glanced behind him.

And then the sword from the guard place on a stool suddenly slid off, and hits the floor. And it was enough to get the Indoraptor's attention as he turns, and then saw the group and then roars at them.

"RUN!" Aang yelled.

And then 3 quickly got up and ran as the Indoraptor jumps off the throne behind them, and lands on the floor as they begin to rush up a spiral staircase to the 2nd level. And then he lunges himself on the rails of the staircase, and almost snatched Katara as he tries to slip through the bars. She quickly gets away, and then Aang was pinned back as he holds a bar back as the Indoraptor's jaws inch closer to him.

But then the Indoraptor slips off the bars and drops the floor, and Aang quickly got up and rushed off. And soon the Indoraptor quickly climbs up and breaking the bars and climbs to the 2nd level. But then he saw there was no sigh of them much of his surprise as he look over to the right.

And then he drops down on all 4's, and claws the floor and sniffs the floor. His sense of smell is stronger than most predatory animals, only the Shirshu has the strongest sense of smell, capable of tracking any kind of scent, even if the creature is at the northern tip of the Earth Kingdom, and the scent it's tracking coming from the southern tip.

The Indoraptor stalks as he sniffs the floor, and momentarily sniffs at a section of wall. And then soon turns away, and walks off. And then part of the wall slowly opens revealing to be a hidden door. And Aang carefully peaks out and watches as the Indoraptor's tail slithers away and hitting some rail pieces.

Aang slowly closed the door, and climbs down to a hidden corner of hall where Katara and Maisie were hiding.

And outside, the Indoraptor caws out. And hangs on the floor and let out a caw.

And then Aang noticed a few torches that were lit, and then using his firebending is able to lower the flame in each one as the entire throne room as now completely dark.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lower level Sokka and Suki soon enter a hanger room on the other side of the level. And saw that a cloud layer of gas is forming in the other room.

"You see that?" Sokka said.

The gas cloud is a toxic cloud of hydrogen cyanide.

It can be deadly if breathe in, inhaling a small amount can cause dizziness and headaches. But a longer amount can lead to death.

"That's not good." Suki said. "If it reaches the containment level, it'll kill them all."

"There was to be something here." Sokka said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang looks out ahead as the hidden hall has several large windows. And he looks out, and there was no sign of the Indoraptor. The thing that proves his presence is the toe tapping from his claw close by.

And slowly, Aang moves carefully across the hall, and soon reaches a pillar. And then Katara and Maisie soon follow behind him.

And then a silhouette reflection was seen off the glass running by.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sokka and Suki were still trying to find something to stop the gas leak from spreading down.

"There has to be something here." Suki said looking around. "Keep looking, Sokka."

"I'm trying." Sokka said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang, Katara and Maisie soon made it to the end of the hall. And Aang soon found a door handle, and begins to try to open it.

And every second longer increases the risk.

* * *

Back below, Sokka and Suki were now running low with options.

"Sokka, we don't have time." Suki said.

"I know, I know, I know." Sokka said.

And then Sokka noticed a lever, and in which is built to release too much gas pressure.

"I got something." Sokka said.

And then he pulls it down.

And then a vent starts releasing some gas through some vents.

* * *

But unfortunately the vent system was actually also to some torches.

And as Aang tries to open the door, one torch was suddenly lit up with a heavy flame. And then another, and then soon every torch was lit heavily and brightly.

The 3 stood frozen unsure what would happen, and then Maisie saw a rosette of teeth behind the glass. And then a lightning flash reveals the Indoraptor as she screams and the Indoraptor roars.

And then the Indoraptor lunges and rams through the gas knocking them off their feet.

And Aang was soon pinned under a beam that came lose, and then the Indoraptor slid his head through a gap from a beam and fallen pillar snapping his jaws as Katara and Maisie backed away. And then he pulls back stilling trying to reach them.

"Come on. Go!" Katara quickly moving Maisie aside for her to get away. "Go, run, run!"

And then suddenly the beam came lose and dropped, and then the Indoraptor's left hand slipped off and the index claw pierce into Katara's right leg and she screams in pain.

Maisie soon got out through a door of the hall, and then quickly takes off running and screamed.

And then the Indoraptor finally pulls free from the pillar over his back. And then saw the little girl running off, and then chased after and rams through the throne chair.

Maisie ran as then she turns and rushed up a staircase, and the Indoraptor soon got to the stairs. And then starts climbing up after her as Maisie quickly went through a doorway as the Indoraptor lunges and broke a section the staircase rails off. And he snaps his jaws only missing her.

Maisie soon ran down a hall as a growl made her scream as she ran.

And then the Indoraptor finally pulls himself through the doorway. And then slams against the wall and braking an old picture of Sozin. Maisie screamed as she rushed to an open chute as the Indoraptor charges towards on all 4's.

At first, Maisie struggles to close the chute's door as the Indoraptor got closer. And then at the last second, she finally shuts it close as the Indoraptor hits against the wall.

And then the Indoraptor started clawing and ramming the wall trying to get at the girl. And he screeches, but then a window next to him got his attention.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang quickly removes the pillar off of Katara.

"Hey. You're okay." Aang said and placed a piece of clothe of her wound. "Don't look at. Look at me."

"You have to go find her." Katara said.

"I can't just leave you here." Aang said.

But then Katara pulls him in for a kiss.

"Go. I'll be fine." Katara assured. "Run!"

And then Aang quickly rushed and grabs the crossbow on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maisie was still in the chute and pulling herself up.

And soon, Maisie got out of it and rushed up to a bedroom and closed the door. And then she rushed to a bed and then covers herself to hide.

And above on the roof as it continues raining, a familiar 4 fingered clawed hand slams on the roof and grips hard.

And the Indoraptor climbs onto the rooftop and sits on top. And then he lets out a loud screeching roar as a full moon shined over him.

In the room, Maisie whimpers in fear as a creaking sound was heard above her.

Outside, the Indoraptor climbs down the roof as it continues pouring. And soon he reaches the edge of the roof, and then hangs down as he then reaches his right arm to a door handle that leads to a balcony.

In the room, Maisie under the covers glanced at the wall, and then a lightning flash reveals a shadow looming. Seeing it cause Maisie to pant heavily in fear.

And then, the Indoraptor's claw reaches the handle. And then pushed the door open as he growled lowly. And Maisie only dared look back as the doors open completely, and then the Indoraptor's left foot lowers and plants on the floor as the toe claw taps.

Maisie fearfully whimpers as then slowly, the Indoraptor stalks inside the room like a monster approaching a helpless child.

And soon, the Indoraptor saw her as he reaches his left arm out and slowly cranes forward towards her. And Maisie fearfully screamed suppressed as the Indoraptor's front teeth grew closer to her.

Then suddenly the door was forcefully kicked open as Aang came in with the crossbow.

"Maisie! Stay down!" Aang yelled.

The Indoraptor then turns to Aang, and then he fires an arrow at the Indoraptor's neck as he screeches in pain. And then drops to the ground. As a Nomad, Aang sworn he would never kill a living thing, but this was a true living monster.

But then, unexpectedly the Indoraptor rose up and stands as he then removes the arrow from his neck. And then he stood up high as the crossbow slipped from Aang's hand and was cornered against the wall.

And the Indoraptor growls as he approached him, and then a screech was heard. And then Aang looked and there was Blue at the doorway and screeched at the Indoraptor. And then she lunges at the Indoraptor's face, and then climbs onto his back and the Indoraptor bites on her tail and pulls her off to the floor. And Blue hits the floor, and quickly got up and screeches at him. And then she lunges onto the Indoraptor's side as Aang rushed to Maisie as she screamed.

The Indoraptor violently pulls Blue off his back, and drags her across the floor. And then approaches the 2 as then Blue bites down on his arm. And then Aang noticed the 2 doors opened, and then Blue on the Indoraptor's shoulder and then he trips and falls to the ground as she tries to get to his throat. And then the Indoraptor threw her off with his legs.

Aang quickly moves Maisie out of the way as Blue hits the bed. And they quickly rushed to the balcony as the Indoraptor went after them. And then Blue lunges onto his back and bites and claws him.

"Follow me." Maisie said climbing over the rail. "I know a way on the other side."

And then Aang climbs over the rail and climbs aside of the wall following her as the fight continues.

And then as they were passing a window, Blue suddenly brakes through the glass as they fell back on the roof. And they slid down the side and soon to a flat walkway.

Then suddenly the Indoraptor was thrown out of the window and falls down and hits the ground hard.

And then Aang noticed a ladder leading to a roof near them.

"This way!" Aang said.

And they quickly went up the ladder as the Indoraptor was soon standing. And then he leaps onto the ladder after a struggle, and Aang and Maisie walked carefully on the rooftop. But soon came to a dead end with a 5 story drop.

And soon they were cornered as the Indoraptor crawls on the rooftop, and he placed right hand on the roof. But then it cracked and then drop under his weight as he inspects the hole knowing it would break under him if not careful. He soon turns to them, and then screeches at them.

And then Maisie misplaced a foot and slipped as Aang quickly grabbed her hand and held on to a pole.

"I got ya!" Aang said.

And then the Indoraptor begins to stalk towards them as the pole Aang is holding begins to bend.

And as the Indoraptor stalks closer, a banging sound suddenly stops him. And behind him was Katara now standing again after using her water healing and was banging the ladder with a crossbow.

"HEY!" Katara yelled.

And then the Indoraptor turns to her, and then growls as she aims the crossbow at him.

Aang slowly begins to pull himself and Maisie up the roof. And they were soon standing again, and then Aang realized what she was up to and nods.

And then Katara flipped a switched as a red laser was on and then aims it at Aang. And then soon once fully locked on, Katara caused the trigger to make the alarming sound as the Indoraptor screeched.

And then Aang ran as the Indoraptor lunges at him, and then Aang slid down the roof as the Indoraptor smashed through the roof. And soon he was hanging on to the support beam, and he struggles to hold on. And then he managed to pull himself up, and climbs up and then turns to Aang and screeches.

The Indoraptor growls at him, and then motive was seen on the roof behind him. And then a lightning flash reveals it was Blue, and then she screeches as he turns to her. And then Blue lunges into the air towards him, and Maisie look away as Blue lands on the shoulder of the Indoraptor.

And then the support beam under the Indoraptor snaps, and then they both fell as their momentum caused to twirl as they fell.

And then the Indoraptor landed on a sharp pillar as it pierce through his rib cage. And Blue soon stood up completely fine as the Indoraptor lets out a growling moan. And then soon was dead. And Blue lets out a screech in triumph.

And then Blue leaps the Indoraptor's body and revealing a rows of scars on her 3 on her right side of jaw. And in her shoulder, and she screeched and then runs off.

And soon, Aang, Katara and Maisie turn to each other as the ordeal is over.

The short violent reign of the Indoraptor...

Is over.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Stay tuned...**

**For the best is saved for last.**


	20. The Final Outcome

The Indoraptor's body lays where it fell with the pillar through his chest. And then Sokka and Suki appeared from the doorway, and then soon saw the body.

"What in the world?" Suki said completely stunned.

They stared at the body completely stunned for a few moments.

"Hey!" Aang called.

They looked up and saw Aang, Katara and Maisie looking down at them completely drenched.

"Hey!" Sokka turns to them. "You good?"

Aang shrugged. "Yeah. You?"

"Nope." Sokka replied. "Who's your friend?" He asked noticing Maisie.

"Hey, we got a problem downstairs." Suki said. "I need you to come see this."

* * *

Down below, the cloud of hydrogen cyanide continues spewing heavily. And begins to spread down to the lower level as a Sinoceratops in a cage backs away from the gas nervously.

And Appa locked in one of the other cages was not liking this as well.

And soon, in the main hanger room the group enters the room as they saw the captive dinosaurs and dragons were banging and hitting the cage doors trying to break out.

"They're all dying." Katara said.

"The blast damaged the main vent system." Suki said. "We did everything we could."

And then Katara noticed a lever that opens every cage door in the lower level.

"I still open the gates here." Katara said.

And then she pulls it.

And soon, the first cage opens as Ankylosaurus bangs against it as it walks out. And then soon one by one the cage doors open as the dinosaurs and dragons started walking out. And soon, the Triceratops mother and baby approached the opening gate as she forcefully pushed the gate open as she walks out and soon joins the other dinosaurs and dragons. And then soon the other gates opened, and then 2 large gates leading to another room open. And then a Stegosaurus, Apatosaurus, Carnotaurus, Parasaurolophus, Night Fury, Singetail, and a Gila Monster like dragon called a Cavern Crasher came out as well as a Brachiosaurus, and Suchomimus.

And the Apatosaurus bellows as it walks by and broke the cross-bridges from it's back. And soon, the entire lower lever is crowed with dinosaurs and dragons. And the Apatosaurus bellows in distress as a few Terrible Terrors and Night Terrors were on it's neck and back.

And then, Katara noticed another lever that opens the gate doors that lead outside. And then she moves over to it and then her hand froze just an inch near it.

But then Katara was struck with a dilemma, these creatures will soon suffocate to death if they aren't let out soon. But if she lets them out, some of them could be recaptured again and many others killed later on as Azula will wipe them all out.

Everyone remained silently as Suki held Maisie, and everyone watched and waited for something to happen.

And then, after a few moments, Katara regretfully pulled away from the lever. And then they all watched as the trapped dinosaurs and dragons were slowly suffocating to death. And Maisie sadly watched them as they struggled to move around one another. And Aang sadly placed a hand on Katara's shoulder.

And the dinosaurs and dragons continue roaring out as an Allosaurus was coughing from the gas. And then suddenly there was a loud clang as then the gate doors begin to open as the animals in the front turn to the opening doors.

Confused by this, Aang and Katara turned and saw it was Maisie who has pulled the lever as the gate doors opened fully.

"I had to." Maisie said. "They're alive, like me."

Aang and Katara glanced each other, and then they turned and watched as the dinosaurs and dragons rushed through the gateway. And after many weeks of being locked up, these creatures are finally reward with freedom.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Lang was readying his airship, when suddenly a rumbling sound was heard and he turns to the tunnel near him.

And the distant rumbling sounded louder and bigger by the second. And it felt almost was a freight train coming, only stronger.

2 guards stood at the entrance of the tunnel, and then a Pteranodon appeared from the tunnel. And then snatches one of them, and then lifts him in the air over 40 feet. And then suddenly it lets go of him as he falls and hits the ground in front of Lang. And then Lang turns back to the tunnel.

And then some Compsognathus and a baby Triceratops and Ornitholestes rushed by the other guard. And then suddenly every dinosaur and dragon came running out of the tunnel as the other guard turns to make a run for it, but was soon trampled by a Triceratops.

Lang quickly rushed under his airship to seek shelter, and the fleeing animals rushed by as an Apatosaurus bumps the airship knocking it aside enough for Lang being exposed as a Compsognathus hops off his back. And then he quickly scoots under the airship as a Carnotaurus foots stomps right where he was nearly missing him. And the fleeing animals continue hitting the airship as Lang was now in danger of being crushed under it. And Lang yells as the fleeing dinosaurs and dragons continue to run by, and then a passing Brachiosaurus lifts up the airship and then drops down again.

And then soon, the stampede fades to silence as a Gallimimus screeches as it goes. And after hearing nothing else as him looks out, Lang then scoots out from his hiding place and brushes himself. And the airship was completely totaled as 3 Compsognathus stood on it with a Terrible Terror.

And Lang approaches his crossbow on the ground unaware of a Carnotaurus appearing behind a cage and with his sights on him. Lang nears his crossbow as strangely the 3 Compsognathus and Terrible Terror glanced somewhere and then strangely flee. And then Lang kneels down to grab his crossbow.

Then suddenly from nowhere, the enormous jaws of the savior T. Rex appeared from nowhere and clamps down on Lang. And then the T. Rex slows to a stop from the lunge as Lang yelled, and then she lowers her head down, and then placed her right foot on the body. And then pulls up and ripped off a leg as then the Carnotaurus snatches the legs and begins to eat it as a Night Fury appeared and growled at him. And then the T. Rex slams her against the Carnotaur, almost off his feet and then rushed off as well as the Night Fury as the T. Rex snaps her jaws at him. And then she turns and knocks over a lamp post and into a stance and then lets out a thunderous roar.

And then she begins to head out as several Compsognathus ran around her. And Lang's crossbow rested on the ground as some Compsognathus rushed by, and then the Tyrannosaur's left foot stomps on the weapon. And then lifts up as it was completely crushed and broken. And the T. Rex heads out into the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang and the other soon got to the courtyard.

But then they saw Azula standing in the middle of the yard, and looking more bloodlusted then ever.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sokka said.

"This ends now!" Azula glared at them.

"Hey!" Yelled a familiar voice.

They then all turned and saw Zuko, Toph, Iroh, Mai and Ty Lee.

"Well, isn't this quite the reunion." Azula said mockingly. "This should be an interesting fight." And then she snaps her fingers.

And then a loud roar was heard, as then a large Theropod dinosaur similar to the Indoraptor but all white then enters the courtyard.

The Indominus Rex.

"Now, who is the first of you to stand up and fight me and get killed first?" Azula asked. "Hmm? Any volunteers? Come on, don't be shy."

"This fight's between you and me, Azula!" Zuko said.

Azula then turns to her brother, and slightly smirked.

"Well now, this is should be good." Azula said. "And to make this even, if you win I'll surrender for good. But if I win, I'll kill all of you and finish what I started."

Toph, Mai, Ty Lee and Iroh moved aside and away from Zuko.

"Fair deal." Zuko said and got in a fighting stance.

Azula then turns for a moment, and then suddenly throws a ball of blue flame at him. But Zuko quickly deflects it as they started fighting.

And the Indominus Rex suddenly lunges at Mai and Ty Lee as they quickly got out the way. And Ty Lee quickly somersaults over her back and tail and quickly joins with the others.

But the group's real concern is the Indominus with her sights on them.

"How are we gonna beat that thing?!" Sokka wondered.

"What about more?" Toph suggested.

"More what?" Katara frowned.

"Teeth." Toph said.

And then, Katara looked as if she had an idea. And then without saying anything she then ran off.

"Katara, where are you going?!" Aang asked.

"I'll be right back!" Katara said and rushed off.

Zuko then throws a strong flame at Azula as she barely deflects it.

* * *

Katara quickly looked around, and then heard loud footsteps close by.

"I'm gonna regret this." Katara said to herself.

And then she brought her water and then violently whips the water out from a distance as a familiar growl was in heard in pain.

And then, the footsteps were coming towards her and then appearing from the shadows was the savior T. Rex. And then Katara started to back away, and then started running as the T. Rex chased after her and roars.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zuko and Azula continue fighting as they were flames at each other.

And Aang and the others try to avoid hiding from the Indominus trying to get them.

No far away, Katara runs back to the courtyard with the T. Rex right behind her. And then she quickly water whips the Indominus in the face to get her attention as she quickly runs off. And the Indominus looks over and growled.

And then smashing through the roof, the T. Rex rams through and smashed everything near her as Katara fell on the ground and turns to the Indominus and roars at her. And the Indominus Rex roars as the T. Rex soon turns to her and confronts her. And the Indominus roars out as Katara was behind the right foot of the T. Rex and turns to Aang.

The T. Rex took a few steps forward, and then roars our as the Indominus roared as well. And Aang and the others stared with stunned looks, and then the T. Rex charges forwards and roars. The 2 giant predators near each other with open jaws, and then the T. Rex bites down on the Indominus' neck as their momentum cause each other to be pulled upward. And then the T. Rex brought her head over the Indominu's neck and pulls her down. Katara quickly backed away as the T. Rex bites down on the Indominus' neck again, and her tail swung side to side and roars as she bites down on the neck again.

And then the Indominus turns herself and then bites down on the Rex's neck as she lets go in surprise. And then the 2 lunged at each other, and the T. Rex bites down hard on the side of the Indominus' neck. And the Rex swung her head side to side and the Indominus' tail hits and knocks over a lamp post and the T. Rex bites down on the Indominus' neck hard. And the 2 giants roared as the T. Rex lunges forward but missed, and then the Indominus clawed the left side of her neck. And then pushed her aside and then claws her again. The T. Rex let out a growl, but then the Indominus grips around her head, and then throws her to the ground.

The T. Rex roars as the Indominus pins her down as she moves over her. And then she bites down on her neck as she roars out in pain. And Katara close by quickly got behind a beam and watched.

The Indominus then bites down on the Rex's neck, and drags her and then throws her near the beams where Aang and the others were hiding. And the T. Rex roars and her jaws snapped as she was pulled back. And then Aang turns to Katara.

"RUN!" Katara shouted.

And then they quickly moved and ran as the Indominus pulls the Rex up and then her teeth scratch her jaw as she roars. And then the Indominus forcefully grabs her by the neck, and forced her to the ground as the group ran. And the T. Rex lets out a roar.

Aang and the others quickly rejoin with Katara, and watched as the Indominus approached the T. Rex on her side as she growls. And the Indominus got on all 4's, and then placed her right hand on the Rex's neck and made a death growl. And the T. Rex let out a growl and then limps her head.

And the Indominus lowers her open jaws near her, but then a caw was heard as she turns to it.

And then a second caw was heard as Aang and the others turn to it as well as Azula and Zuko.

And then they saw Blue suddenly appeared and then running towards the Indominus, and bares her teeth and claws out as she screeches. Blue then leaps on the Rex's neck, and then leaps into the air missing the Indominus' jaws and lands on her left leg and climbs to her back as the Indominus reaches to reach her. And the Indominus angrily roars out. And then the T. Rex now back on her feet lunges with open jaws clamps down on her neck as the Indominus was force into the side of building and Blue quickly jumps onto the Rex's back as the T. Rex force the Indominus against it and braking a large section off as pieces fell. And then the T. Rex grabs her on the head, and then forcefully turns her.

And Aang the others move as the fight continues and then Blue was suddenly thrown in front of them as the 2 giants roared. And then the Indominus charged as Blue leaps onto as they quickly rushed to the end of the structure as the T. Rex's right foot stomps near them on a puddle. And then the T. Rex forcefully pushed the Indominus as Blue leaps off and the T. Rex shoves the Indominus against a outlook post. And the whole tower started coming down as the T. Rex and grabs the Indominus' neck in her mouth, and then turns her and then throws her onto the ground.

And the Indominus painfully got up, and turns as Blue charges with a screech. And then lunges onto her face, and then the T. Rex threw her head over the Indominus' neck and forcefully twirls her as she roars. And then the T. Rex bites down on her neck, and then the Indominus threw Blue off her face as she was sent back. And then the T. Rex rams her head against her side and then forcefully pushed her off her feet and she land at the edge of the harbor. And then Zuko kicks up a flame, and Azula tries to block it but was knocked back next to the Indominus.

Both the Indominus and Azula painfully got up and got to their feet as the Indominus shook her head as the T. Rex took a few steps back and Blue appeared again. And Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Iroh, Mai, Ty Lee and Suki joins by Zuko.

"No lightning today?" Zuko said angrily and somewhat mockingly. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

And that struck a nerve at Azula now even more bloodlusted.

"Oh, you want some lightning?!" Azula angrily spat out. "I'll show you lightning!"

Azula then readies herself as a large amount of lightning appeared. And then she got onto the Indominus' back, and then the 3 dinosaurs roared as Aang and the others ready themselves. And then suddenly a Mosasaur erupts out from the water with open jaws, and then clamps down on the neck of the Indominus and catching Azula's left foot like a crocodile ambushing a zebra. And the Mosasaur lands on the pavement pulling the Indominus off her feet.

And then the Mosasaur bites down again on the neck as the Indominus tries to pull herself free. And the Mosasaur let out a growl and clamps down hard on the Indominus' neck and a tooth grips on Azula's leg. And the Indominus lets out a squealing roar in pain, and then the Mosasaur thrashed her tail and then begins to drag both the Indominus and Azula as the Indominus growls trying to break free. And then they fell into the water with a massive splash. And the tail of the Mosasaur flicks at the surface and disappeared under, and the Mosasaur barely seen underneath lets out a ghostly bellow as she drags her 2 victims deep down to their watery graves.

Aang and the others backed away completely stunned of what happened.

And then the T. Rex turns to Blue as she took a step back and Blue made a small chattering sound. And the T. Rex softly growled, and then briefly nods, and then growls as she turns away and then begins head out with a new set of scars. And is able to live and fight another day.

And then Blue turns to the group, and Aang took a step forward. And Blue softly purrs and cocks her tail, and then she made a friendly chitter. And then with a quick last glance, she then begins to move away and trots off into the night. And they watched her as she turns right, and soon disappeared into the night. And a screech from her was soon heard.

After many weeks, the long violent reign of Lang and Azula...

Is over.

Aang glanced back for a moment, but then noticed Zuko standing in the same spot where Azula was before being dragged under and looking at the water.

"It didn't had to end like this." Zuko said.

Aang and Iroh then approached him as well as Mai to comfort him.

* * *

The next day, on a beach at the Earth Kingdom, 3 Fire Nation ships pulled up to the beach and then the front hatches opened as then the captive dinosaurs and dragons in the front soon stepped out onto the platform as for the first time in many weeks of seeing open areas instead of cages.

"Welcome home." Aang smiled.

And then a Parasaurolophus happily bellows out and then steps off the platform and onto the beach and runs off as soon the other dinosaurs and dragons quickly followed as they begin headed inland and the dragons begin to fly off and away as well.

And as a Carnotaurus steps on the beach, he was then quickly driven off as the savoir Tyrannosaurus snaps her jaws at him. And then she turns into a stance, and then lets out a thunderous roar.

And then she begins to head inland.

And soon, the ones left were Blue, Toothless and the Light Fury as they approach them.

"Hey, girl." Aang greeted.

"Aang." Katara said concernedly.

Aang turns to them. "It's okay, she won't hurt us."

Aang then turns back to Blue as she purrs, and then he slowly went up to her. And soon Aang held his hand out and nears Blue, and then she lightly jolts back a bit.

"Hey." Aang said softly

Blue softly purred, and then placed her chin under his hand.

"Blue, come with me." Aang said and strokes her muzzle. "We'll take you to a safe place, okay?"

Aang then glanced to his right, and Blue noticed that. And she turns to the ship to them, Blue then chittered friendly and then she turns and trots away from them. And Maisie who was with them then rushed to Aang and hugged him.

And they all watched her as Blue then got to the edge of the plain and turns back to them. And she let out a friendly chitter as if she was saying goodbye. And then she turns, and heads inland for a new home.

Katara then went up to Aang as a distant screech from Blue was heard. And Maisie looks up at Aang for a moment.

And soon, looks ahead where Blue was.

Aang then went up to Toothless.

"Toothless, take care of yourself, okay?" Aang said placing a hand on him.

Toothless glanced at the Light Fury, and then hugs Aang.

"Go, Toothless." Aang said and backs away from him. "Go."

And then his hand removes off him.

And then Katara went up to the Light Fury, and she allows her to stroke her.

"Take care of yourself, and him. Okay, Luna?" Katara said and naming her.

The Light Fury now named Luna purrs and nuzzles against her. And then Luna turns and begins to head out, and Toothless turns to Aang one last time as he smiled and a tear drops.

And then Toothless and he and Luna then flies off away with Luna and they watched them go and Toothless lets out a roar as they disappear from view.

"So, what do we do now?" Katara asked.

"Probably stick together." Aang turns to her. "For survival."

Katara then smiled, and held his hand.

* * *

Many miles away, the Rhamphorhynchus that Momo was with from the Ornitholestes ordeal was peacefully going about his daily business and feeds on a cockroach in a tree.

But then the cockroach fell from his beak, and drops to the ground. Rhamphorhynchus jaws are more design for a seafood diet of fish, rather than insects in trees.

And then the little pterosaur flies down, and lands and picks up the insect. While he was busy, the Ornitholestes from last time appeared behind him and with unfinished business.

He sneaks up on the pterosaur from behind, and then leaps and his left foot land on the pterosaur's tail tip. The Rhamphorhynchus froze from what he was doing, and the Ornitholestes hissed as he nears him. But then suddenly a drop of wet substance hits the ground next to them and they turn to it.

The Rhamphorhynchus turns to the Ornitholestes and jumps a bit as the cockroach drops from his teeth and crawls away. And they confusingly turn back to the droplet. And then after a moment, the Ornitholestes lost interest in it, and then they turned to each other and the Ornitholestes then turns to his next lunch and hissed.

But then another droplet drops near them as they turn to it. And the Rhamphorhychus looks behind them, and then suddenly looks terrified. The Ornitholestes confusingly turns to the pterosaur, and then looks back to where he was staring. And then he suddenly he had terrified look.

Standing over was actually an adult male Tovrosaurus as he roars out.

The Ornitholestes then took his foot off the pterosaur's tail. And then the Rhamphorhychus seeing he was free, and then quickly takes into the air.

And then soon the Ornitholestes quickly follows his lead and takes off running.

* * *

A few days, towards the sunset, on a rocky ledge Blue ran through the terrain and then came to a stop at the edge.

And then she starts cawing out, upon her new home.

* * *

The next day, many miles away.

The savior Tyrannosaurus walks onto a ridge of rock and the early morning light shines over her new set of scars. And the T. Rex looks out over the landscape with Ba Sing Se a few miles away in view.

And then she lets out a thunderous roar.

Tyrannosaurus, was simply King of the World.

Even a pack of Raptors is no match for this nightmarish monster.

Who is the most ferocious predator...

Of all time.

* * *

**7 YEARS LATER**

Years pass since the dinosaurs first appeared, and the return of the dragons. And peace has been long restored, and recently a new law was given out for both dinosaurs and dragons to be protected and live safely.

But today, in the Southern Water Tribe, the entire village and their other allies of the world. Have gathered in the village's centers for a special occasional day. As it was the wedding day, of Aang and Katara.

Aang has now grown into a young man and now nearly a head taller than Katara and both were in white formal outfits. And Katara has grown into a beautiful young woman and looks almost a mirror image of her mother.

And soon, Aang extended his hands out, and though a little nervous like almost with any bride can be. Katara soon held his hands, and then she smiled and nodded. And Aang smiled, and then soon the wedding announcer placed a white sash with gold trims over their hands and begins to wrap it around them. And close by, Hakoda was smiling proudly of his daughter, and knew that Kya were be as proud as he is.

And soon, the wedding announcer son pronounce them, husband and wife.

And then Aang and Katara kissed as he placed a hand on her cheek.

And everyone cheered as Sokka suddenly broke into crying and Suki hugs him in comfort.

And Aang and Katara soon looked upon as everyone cheered.

* * *

Later that day, the newly wedded couple stood on hilltop near the edge of the sea ice with the sea in view.

And soon, their friends appeared and joins them.

And Katara rested her head on Aang's shoulder, and he rested his head over her's and placed an arm over her shoulders.

And they looked at the distance of the sea as a pod of whales were seen.

And Katara smiled thinking about some memories in past as kids.

_"There were dragons, when Aang was a boy."_

* * *

**8 YEARS LATER**

A little girl with her mother's blue eyes and brown hair looks out at the distant sea as her father held her. And named Kya after her grandmother.

_"While great grim sky dragons nested on the clifftops like gigantic scary birds."_

As Kya was in her father's arms, Aang now with a monk outfit and with a short beard turns to her with a smile, and they lower an anchor of a Water Tribe boat they were on.

_"Little scuttly dragons hunted down the mice and rats in well organized packs."_

And then the boat's sails begin to close as they turned and saw Katara pulling them up as their older son and Kya's brother named Bumi with pale blue eyes and brown hair helps her. And Bumi then went over near his father and sister and looked out as Katara went up and Aang placed Kya in her arms as she held her.

_"Colossally huge sea dragons that were 20 times as big as the great big blue whale."_

Aang then ruffled his son's hair and moves up to the front of the ship as a large cloud of sea mist was ahead. And 8 years has gone by, and they now have 2 children. And they named their son Bumi after Aang's old friend. And Kya they named after Katara's mother, and they eventually hope to have a 3rd child. And also a lot has happened, and like dragons, a surviving population of Sky Bison were found in a hidden valley.

_"But during the 100 year war, they were sadly hunted to extinction."_

Aang looks out at the mist as it begins to clear as some rocks were soon seen.

_"But amazingly somehow some dragons have escape to a hidden world to wait out the war."_

As they mist continues to lift, a black shape was then seen as it turns to the boat.

And Aang soon noticed it as well.

_"Well, I'm use to these kind of things."_

The mist clears more as then it reveals a Night Fury, and soon a familiar Light Fury was seen. And then, appearing behind the rock came a little Night Fury cub with a white underside. And soon is joined with another, and then a Light Fury cub with black ear tips squeezed between them. And the Night Fury is revealed to be Toothless with Luna and with 3 offspring of their own.

And Aang was overjoyed off seeing his old friend again.

And then Toothless flew up into the air and pass the mist cloud, and then flew towards the boat. And then he lands on the front of the ship's bow with his wings spread out.

Aang and his family stood still as Bumi hid nervously behind his mother. And Toothless stood where he landed with a firm look, and unsure to process them as threat or not. Nor not looking he recognizes them.

"Hey. Hey there, bud." Aang gently said.

And he glanced at Katara for a moment.

And then, Toothless begins to approach them as he climbs onto the deck.

"Remember me?" Aang asked.

Toothless then stopped in front of him, and then he stood up and rose high.

"It's okay." Katara said gently to her children as she held them protectively.

Now Katara was beginning to fear that Toothless might turn on him. Especially now that Toothless is a father.

And then Aang looked away with his eyes closed, and held his hand out. And Toothless then sniffs it, and then suddenly his pupils widen in a familiar friendly look. And then suddenly without warning, Toothless then quickly hugged Aang and tackled him to the floor.

For a brief moment, Katara thought Toothless was mauling him. But soon she then laughed in relief and watched as Toothless excitedly ran around the deck and around Aang.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you too, bud!" Aang said.

And then Toothless went up to him and knocks him to his back.

"He-He's not gonna eat your father." Katara assured to her 2 children.

And Kya shyly looked over to them.

Toothless then happily nuzzled Aang, and then turns him and licked his face.

"How you been doing?" Aang asked and tries to hold the happy dragon back. "Oh, you spoiled little dragon."

"Look, it's okay." Katara said as Bumi shyly came out of hiding. "They're friends."

Aang continues laughing as Toothless nuzzled him, and then he licked his face again as Aang groaned from that.

And then Toothless noticed Katara and the 2 kids.

"Here." Aang gently said.

Bumi stood fearfully frozen as Kya tried hiding behind her mother's left arm as she held on to it.

"Go on, it's alright." Katara gently assured.

"Come." Aang gently said.

And then reluctantly, Bumi and Kya nervously went up to their father and Toothless.

"He won't hurt you." Aang assured. "Hold your hands out, like this." He brought Bumi's hand out as he remained fearfully silent. "That's it." He then brought out Kya's hand out.

And then Kya fearfully covered her eyes with her other hand.

And Toothless looked at the 2 children with a curious look. And Bumi and Kya remained fearfully silent thinking he might actually eat them.

"Let him come to you." Aang gently instructed.

And then Toothless made a slight movement, and the 2 kids fearfully closed their eyes. And then Toothless gently press his snout on their hands.

And Bumi and Kya soon turn to Toothless, and then Bumi was completely stunned and Kya soon smiled.

* * *

Towards sunset, Aang was flying on Toothless, but what made him happy the most was sharing it with his son as Bumi had his arms out like he was flying.

And then Toothless made an up and over flip as they flew over some cloud, and Aang tossed Bumi and a few times as he laughed. And then they flew up through a cloud.

And they soon flew out of the cloud as Aang tossed him high as Bumi laughed, and then fell back to his father's arms. And then they fell through the cloud.

And soon they came out of the cloud as Toothless lets out a bellow as they flew.

They flew through the air as Bumi laughed, and then soon Luna appeared next to them. And she glanced back to the 3 offspring.

And the 3 babies happen to be the start of a new subspecies of Fury dragons called Night Lights.

And then the black one with green eyes fires a blast in front of it and flew through the flames and vanished. And soon appeared again having the same ability as it's mother.

And then it and the white one flew off to the side, and the 2 black ones flew next to their father. And then the white Night Light flew up to Aang and Bumi, and Bumi held his hand out and the cub playfully grabs his hand.

And then suddenly a flash of silver quickly soared by them.

As it was Katara on Windshear and she laughed as she flew by them. And held an arm around Kya as she laughed.

_"Ever since Aang was pulled out from the ice, things have been crazy in my life."_

Aang lightly smirked, and then they flew up to them. And then flipped over as Bumi drops behind his mother as Aang and Toothless flew under them as they looked down.

_"And for a remarkable bender, a journey through life is a heart pounding adventure."_

And then Aang and Toothless appeared again, and Aang held his out. And Kya stood up as Katara helped her to her father's hand and was then brought onto Toothless and they flew off.

Katara then turns to her son as he hold on as they flew.

And they flew around some clouds.

_"Yes, the world once believed the dragons were gone, if they ever existed at all."_

And they flew around on each of a cloud.

_"But sometimes, some things are not completely true."_

And they soon flew pass the cloud and over each other as Luna and the 3 Night Lights followed.

_"And even though sad things happened during the war,..."_

And then they begin to fly higher into the sky.

_"...things will always work out in the end. And as for the first time in over a century. Peace has long returned."_

They continued flying higher as Toothless twirls around and lets out a bellow.

**The End**


End file.
